


It's Impossible

by StoneDragon



Category: Grey's Anatomy, arizona robbins - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Funny, Greys anatomy fanfic, LGBT fanfic, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Sensuality, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Work In Progress, lesbian love, muscular, physical attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneDragon/pseuds/StoneDragon
Summary: This is a story of Arizona Robbins after season 12, she and Elisa broke up and a new Gynecologist just arrives at the Grey-Sloan Hospital, Merida Harris, that seems to be someone Arizona doesn't get a long at first but she feels a strange attraction to her.Maybe a new chance for Arizona to love again?!
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merida Harris is my OC, she's a welsh, has red hair and green eyes. She has muscular arms and an athletic body. And she's really funny!  
> Merida is friends with Meredith Grey, almost best friends for years.  
> In this story, April Kepner and Jackson are separated, but (as love them <3) I'll try to write about them as well to get them back together!

— Arizona! Arizona!

April Kepner, head of Traumatology, runs after Arizona Robbins as soon as she sees her leaving SO 4. The red-haired doctor looks a little exhausted and, as soon as the blonde stops walking and turns to face her, she rests her hands on her knees.

Looking amusedly at her friend, Arizona removes the surgical cap from her head and, crossing her arms, asks:

— What happened, girl?! Did the hospital catch on fire again?

Taking a breath, April pretends to laugh and, standing up again, puts her hands on her waist when she replies:

— If the hospital was on fire again, do you think I would be here, trying to catch my breath?! — Arizona just shrugs her shoulders in a fun way and April makes a funny gesture with her hands. — Ah! Anyway, Bailey wants to talk to you right now in her office.

Motioning for April to accompany her, Arizona resumed her steps to the elevator by asking:

— Bah! But what does she want with me? What have I done now?

April raises her eyebrows and, entering the elevator, presses the button on the boardroom floor. Then, the traumatologist looks at her friend curiously, who places herself next to her, and says:

— And how are things with Sofia? When is she coming back here?

— I still don't know, I need to talk to Callie about our daughter's vacation. — Arizona answers, but without much details, because her mind is busy with such a last-minute meeting with Bailey. — April, you really have no idea what it is that Bailey wants to talk to me about urgently?

With a shake of her head at the same moment the elevator opens the doors on the boardroom floor, April waves her hand out to her friend and says:

— Tell me later what she wants to talk to you about. I need to go back to the emergency room, as these new interns are driving me crazy. — she winks at Arizona, who walks into the corridor. — Good luck, Ary.

Stopping in front of Bailey's door, Arizona sighs heavily and, giving two knocks, enters speaking in an amusing manner:

— Did you call, my most beautiful boss in the world?

— Ah! Robbins! Come in, please! — Bailey exclaims smiling and approaching Arizona. Miranda Bailey is not a person of smiles and laughter, so Arizona doesn't feel comfortable being excited about it.

The doctor complies and, stopping in front of the table, asks:

— Here I am! What do you need to talk to me about?

Rushing to her chair, Bailey sits up a little excited and, pointing behind the blonde, replies:

— I wanted to introduce the new head of Gynecology. — at the same moment, Arizona looks back and is faced with a woman with her back to her. — Doctor Merida Harris. She didn’t give us her definitive answer, but I believe she will accept to work here. Right, Harris?

The moment that Merida Harris turns to face them, Arizona feels an anxiety in her body and a chill in her belly just to look at that woman: long and wavy orange hair, emerald green eyes, huge shoulders, an apparently muscular body and with a mystery face.

— Hello, Dr. Robbins!

A voice with a British accent comes out of Merida's mouth and Arizona seems to shiver all over, wishing to hear her surname said in such a way again. The blonde says nothing and remains smiling towards Merida, who looks at her seriously and with an outstretched hand:

— Dr. Robbins? Are you all right?

Looking confusedly at Arizona, Bailey pats the blonde on the shoulder, who at the same time shakes her head as if fleeing some hallucination.

— Hi!? What happened? — Arizona questions looking at Merida and, seeing the woman's hand extended in front of her, shakes it awkwardly. — Oh! I'm sorry, I... well... very pleased, British! I mean, doctor! I meant doctor! — Arizona corrects herself all nervously and giggling weakly, feeling extremely undressed by the look the British woman gives her.

Then, Merida says with her head exclaiming:

— The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Robbins! — and once again Arizona feels goose bumps. — I hope I can help with whatever is necessary, only in surgeries I will not be of much use. For the rest... — Arizona is paralyzed and looking intently into the eyes of Merida, who remains looking at her in a mysterious way. — ... I am all yours.

Letting out a silly giggle, Arizona murmurs:

— Ooohhh... I hope you are indeed... — once again, Bailey gives her a nudge and the blonde seems to return to reality. — Ah! Well... I mean... Welcome to Grey-Sloan.

Nodding, Merida tries to let go of Arizona's hand, but the blonde seems to hold her for a few seconds until she walks away awkwardly. Then, smiling in a corner, the gynecologist looks away from her saying:

— Well, Bailey, could you take me to my office, the secretary, these things?

Wishing to kill Arizona by looking at her strange behavior, Bailey nods and, nodding, replies:

— Sure! Come on, Harris. — The British leaves the room without looking at Arizona and Bailey points to the blonde — You need to take a cold shower, you know? Or I'll throw a bucket of water at you. I hope you know how to work with her, Robbins.

* * *

Sitting on the chair in her new office, Merida Harris smiles while exclaiming:

— This room is not as beautiful as the one in London, but it is enough for the expense. It will only be two months, then I return to my home.

With a knock on the door, Meredith Grey, head of the General, comes in saying in a funny way:

— Knock-knock! If you have a woman, ask her to put on clothes, because I'm coming in!

Opening her arms and without getting up, Merida laughs as she speaks:

— My lovely botox !!! Get in! I haven't brought any women here yet.

Looking at the beautiful room, while walking around the place, Meredith affirms with her head and exclaims:

— Yes! To whom will only be temporary, you got a wonderful room, huh? The old gynecologist was a little self-centered, don't you think? This room is too big! — the blonde steps up to the exam room and smiles. — Wow! Look at that! You even have your own bathroom and an exam room! — returning to the living room and sitting in front of the desk, Meredith crossed her arms and winked at her friend. — Yeah... I think now you will decide to stay here, won't you?

Stopping her chair from turning, Merida shakes her head, then leans her elbows on the table and winks at her friend as she replies:

— No! I won't stay and, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I’ll get married in six months, have you forgotten? I have my house ready, the party is organized, everything!

— Huh! So talk to Hatsu, decide together about it. — Meredith comments worriedly, because she really wants her friend to stay in Seattle.

Since Cristina's departure and Derek's death, Meredith had been left only with Alex's company, but Alex is also dating and with his own problems. Merida had always been a good friend for Meredith, even from a distance, as they have known each other for years and always call each other, through messages and emails.

Hitting the table with both hands and standing upright, Merida winks amusedly at her friend and exclaims:

— Bah! I don't need to talk to her, because I won't be here. I have my private office in London, an excellent book of patients there and a huge house. I cannot abandon all that to live in America, ever!

Being pulled by the Welsh, Meredith walks hand in hand with her out of the room. The two advance to the Obstetrics floor corridor and talk:

— Mery, here you will have a unique opportunity, you will also have lots os patients, I am sure of that. Women from anywhere always love you and those here will go crazy with you, even more with that accent and those muscles. — Meredith comments, squeezing Merida's arms, the moment they enter the elevator. — By the way, do you have anything else to do here or can we go?

Preventing the elevator doors from closing, Merida puts a hand on them and, nodding, replies:

— Come on, botox girl! And no, I have nothing more to resolve here. Tomorrow, the real Welsh attack will begin in this city. — the blonde walks past her, squeezing her chin and the two enter the elevator. — Do we need to pick up the kids somewhere or are they at home with your sisters?

— Exactly! They are already at home. — Meredith responds by pressing the button on the ground floor / reception and looks with a weak smile at Merida, who already is looking her in a fun way. — You could think about this proposal, Mery. There is so much good here, besides me and the kids who love you.

Asserting with her head, Merida raises her eyebrows and replies:

— Yes... Although, living with you, I am in direct contact with a strange plastic creature. It's scary!

— Hey! Stop calling me plastic creature! — Meredith exclaims tapping Merida on the shoulder. — You, british, have hobbits, dragons and who knows what else in that Middle Ages land!

As if thinking very well before saying anything, Merida puts her hands on her hips and, laughing, replies:

— And here you have scary and laminated dolls! — she rubs the blonde's face with her hands. — And, look, it makes a noise! Like a plastic doll!

— Stop this! — Meredith exclaims angrily and slaps the Welsh's hands, who laughs sneeringly. — Do you want to stop this unbearable thing of rubbing myself as if I were laminated!?

Raising her hands and making an expression of doubt, Merida says:

— And what are you made of, medical botox?! Plastic!

* * *

A week later...

With the tablet in hand and accompanied by a resident and two interns, Arizona enters the patient's room that will have the surgery later in the day.

— Good morning, Diana! How are you feeling today? — the doctor smiles as she stops by the pregnant woman's bed. — And Hugo? Ready for surgery later?

Diana doesn't look confident, she has her hands on her belly and looks worriedly at Arizona, while her husband is sitting on the couch next to her and his hands are crossed.

— Good morning, doctor. We are doing well ... in fact, we are doing very well. — the patient responds by giving Arizona a fearful look, which does not go unnoticed.

— What happened? — Arizona asks as she begins to examine the woman. — Did something happen during the night?

The patient does not respond immediately, looks hopefully at her husband and, nodding, sighs heavily saying:

— We decided not to have the surgery, Dr. Robbins.

— What? — Arizona asks in shock and widens her eyes, replacing the stethoscope around her neck and looking worriedly at the woman. — What do you mean? Why not?

At that moment, Leon, the husband, gets up and, approaching the bed, caresses Diana's belly as he replies:

— Because surgery is not necessary and urgent, especially at the stage of development in which the child is. It would be better if we did it in a month or, at most, when the child was born.

Arizona opens her mouth to roughly refute such a statement, but realizes that the man's words are classic of a doctor and, knowing that he is not, puts her hands on her waist asking:

— Diana... who is your gynecologist? Who does the monitoring with you?

Opening a smile and flushing her cheeks, Diana replies:

— It was Dr. Paul, but... he went to LA, so I'm consulting with Dr. Harris. You know her? The new gynecologist here, she is wonderful, really nice and very good.

Needing to control her breathing very well and closing her wrists, Arizona comments:

— I know, I know who she is. And when did you consult with her?

— This morning. — Diana responds thoughtfully and Arizona frowns, but the woman continues. — It seems that she came to an emergency in the next room and when she passed by, she saw me awake and we talked. She took advantage and made an appointment, examined me, looked at the ultrasound and said that there is no reason for the surgery. I'm fine, my son is fine and it would be unwise to have surgery like this now. — Arizona shakes her head and, biting her tongue to control herself, nods for the patient to continue: — Well... and she commented that this anomaly of my baby could be treated after birth, that the risks of death are much smaller.

— She talked to me and my wife, so we decided to wait. Let's follow what Dr. Harris told us. — Leon comments kissing his wife's forehead.

Feeling angry at Merida Harris for intruding on her patients and surgeries, Arizona snorts irritably and, nodding, leaves without saying anything.

— I'm going to KILL that stupid English!!! — the blonde exclaims as she stomps down the hall. — Who does she think she is?! It doesn't even have a week and it's already sticking her nose where it's not called! — Arizona turns to the right and, arriving in the area of Gynecology, feels her anger growing. — What does she know about fetal surgery? What does she know about anything?! She comes from a country that has a Monarchy, she knows nothing about the work of others. Stupid, savage, patient intruder colonizer! She'll see who she messed with!

Arizona is bursting with rage and, when she arrives in the consultation room area, observes an immense movement of patients and opens her eyes wide:

— But?!... What is happening?! — she sees the desk of Merida's secretary in the back and, approaching her, supports her arms saying: — Lucy, good morning! Is Harris in?

— Yes. But she's finishing an appointment, Dr. Robbins. — Lucy answers without looking at the doctor. She is typing something on the computer and with three women standing in front of her. — Can I help you with something else?

Arizona does not answer, folds her arms as she stands in front of the door to Merida's office and watches the women waiting to be treated. Arizona does not remember the last time she saw that crowded sector and, in the last week, it has been like that almost every day... except for the weekends, which is Merida's break.

After ten minutes, the door opens and Merida appears smiling and exclaiming:

— You do the exams and come back to the routine consultation, ok? We'll find out what's going on with your ovaries, rest assured. — she receives a kiss on the cheek by the patient and, watching her walk away, crosses her eyes with the moody Arizona. — Oh! Robbins!

Without saying a word, Arizona points to the room and, entering, stops with arms crossed in front of the desk. Merida raises her eyebrows, looks quickly at the blonde inside her office and, lifting her shoulders, says to her secretary:

— Lucy, dear, please hold the calls and consultations for a few minutes. It seems that I have something to settle with Dr. Robbins... By the way, do you know what she wants?

— No, doctor. She came here, asked for you and waited. — Lucy responds raising her shoulders and smiles in a corner. — Maybe she came to ask for help in any case.

Laughing derisively, Merida walks into the living room exclaiming:

— Oh, I hope not, woman! I hate surgeries! May the Welsh gods help me! — closing the door behind her, the gynecologist walks to her chair and, sitting down, asks: — How can I help you, Dr. Robbins?

Feeling cold in her belly for hearing her surname again with that accent, Arizona does everything she can to stay angry at the gynecologist and, frowning, says:

— Look here, Harris, who do you think you are to mess with MY patients?

Closing her eyes and thinking hard, Merida asks:

— But... what are you talking about, Robbins?

Once again a chill in the belly and Arizona closes her wrists exclaiming:

— Could you stop saying my last name all the time ?! — the blonde points to Merida, who looks at her smiling from the corner. — And stop talking with that accent!

— What accent?! — Merida asks trying not to laugh at the woman in front of her and loving seeing her angry like that. — You came here to offend me, was that it? Did you come to ask me not to say your last name anymore? — the gynecologist opens her arms. — Tell me, doctor, what should I call you then?

Trying to keep the woman's anger, Arizona realizes that she is increasingly enjoying hearing that accent and, shaking her head, says:

— I came here to prevent you from messing with other people's patients! I don't know how things work in that country of yours, but here we have ethics and respect among doctors, that includes not meddling with the patient. Do you understand? This colonizing way that you have irritates me! Here is a free country!

Crossing her hands and looking seriously at the American, while resting her elbows on the table, Merida asks in an amused tone:

— And what country do you think I am from?

With her eyes closed, Arizona rests her hands on the table and approaches her body to Merida when she replies:

— From England, for sure! Where else could it be, especially with that accent?!

Feeling the blonde's light sweet scent mixed with the breath of coffee, Merida smirks when she responds calmly, while throwing herself against the chair:

— Ah! That's exactly where you're wrong, American doctor. I'm not from England! — Arizona frowns and looks confused, then Merida raises an eyebrow: — And why do you Americans have this habit of thinking that the way you speak is not an accent? Why does the rest of the world speaking English have an accent and you don't?

— The... What? — Arizona asks in a weak voice and sitting slowly in the chair. — You have an accent, Harris. I'm not crazy!

Loving how Arizona Robbins is, Merida decides to go ahead with those provocations and realizes how beautiful the American is with her face twisted in doubt.

— Wouldn't it? You see, American doctor, I am not English and you, however, have already arrived accusing me of being a colonizer and a lot of offensive words. Just because someone is not from your country, you get them with all this aggression and xenophobia?

Opening her mouth in astonishment and not accepting being offended in that way, especially by someone who doesn't even know her, Arizona exclaims when standing up:

— Look here, you non-Englishwoman, I don’t admit that you keep calling me xenophobic and aggressive! You don't even know me to be assuming these things about me! — she pats the table, making Merida smile even more, and snorting. — I don't even know why I came here! Excuse me, because I have a real job to do!

That said, the American leaves the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Merida sitting in her chair without having done anything to her. The gynecologist lets out a silly laugh and, shaking her head, presses a button on the phone and says:

— Come on, Lucy, you can come in with... — Arizona appears violently, approaching the table, hangs up the phone that Welsh was holding and Merida looks scared saying: — Hey! Aren't you gone?

Pointing at Merida, Arizona exclaims extremely irritated:

— I didn't say anything I have come to deal with you and it's your fault! — the irritated blonde snorts and the gynecologist raises her eyebrows, throwing herself against the chair again and placing a hand on her forehead.

— Oh, my Welsh gods, here she comes again with her morning discussion about Monarch and American freedom...

— You have no right to mess with MY patients, Harris! — Arizona exclaims fiercely accusing the redhead, who looks at her curiously. — Aahh, will you tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about?!

— To be honest... No, I don't know. — Merida responds looking to the sides, then Arizona walks around the table, rests her hands on the arms of the redhead's chair and brings her face close to hers. Opening a smile and looking at Arizona's lips, Merida jokes: — Um... now I know what you're talking about...

— You had the audacity to tell my patient that her surgery was not necessary, remember this? — Arizona questions in an ironic tone and tries not to soften, as she feels her body shudder when she is so close to the redhead. — You visited her at dawn, talked to her and her husband, saying that the surgery is silly.

Merida doesn't answer right away, stares at the blonde's mouth, feeling a crazy urge to kiss her, and murmurs as she brings her mouths closer together:

— I'm still not sure what this case would be, American doctor... but if you speak closer, I may remember...

With her heart pounding quickly, Arizona smells the woody scent of Merida's perfume and, holding on to not kiss her mouth almost glued to hers, quickly moves away when exclaiming:

— I'm serious, Harris! She needs to have the surgery, especially for the child.

— Are you talking about Diana Bowler? — Merida asks, running her hands through her hair and controlling herself not to give in to the crazy desire to kiss the woman in front of her. — If it is hers, American doctor, I maintain my position to what I told her. This surgery would be too risky and I do not recommend it.

Putting her hands on her hips and looking at the redhead in surprise, Arizona asks in an ironic tone:

— Oh! And could I know why your majesty does not indicate?

Smiling in a corner, Merida loves the irony of the blonde and, crossing her arms, replies:

— Because it is too risky and it can be done after the child's birth. It is not necessary to remove the baby's tumor now.

— Ah, but of course! How come I, a fetal surgeon, didn't think of that before?! — Arizona claps laughing and Merida stands calm, then the blonde frowns: — Obviously I know that, Harris! The problem is that the child may not survive long after birth, if we let the tumor progress now. — Merida opens her mouth to hit, but Arizona raises her hands. — No! You are a gynecologist and I, the fetal surgeon... therefore, I do my job and you, yours! You will speak to Diana Bowler NOW and say that you advise having surgery today.

The gynecologist denies with her head and, before the blonde says anything else, points to her saying:

— American doctor, I did my job, which is taking care of a woman and her pregnancy, you should do yours and study well the cases where fetuses really need to be operated on. — Merida stands and, walking to the door, supports a hand on the doorknob when speaking: — Now, please, get out of here and allow me to do my job. There are a dozen women waiting to be seen by appointment. Go and do what has to be done, but don't come back here to tease me, because I don't work FOR you, but WITH you! — Merida opens the door and motioned for Arizona to leave. — Have a great day, American doctor.

Wishing to hang the woman, Arizona snorts angrily and, walking out, says:

— I'm going to talk to Bailey about it!

— That's right! Have an excellent day! — Merida exclaims rolling her eyes and, watching the blonde walking away, murmurs smiling: — Why are blondes the most arrogant women?


	2. The drink and the kiss...

Finishing the screening of some patients, April watches her friend, Arizona, walking up and down outside the emergency room and looking irritated. With a slightly confused expression, April walks outside and, crossing her arms, asks:

— Could I know what happened, Ary? Why are you out here?

— Ah! You will never imagine what happened, April! I want to KILL that English, British, German, I don't know what she is! — Arizona exclaims shaking hands and, stopping in front of her friend, continues: — She had the audacity to get involved in a case that is mine! Then I went to talk to Bailey and guess what? She sided with that petulant! Animal! Savage! Rude! — widening her eyes and laughing, Arizona says with her head: — That's exactly what she is! A rude savage!

Shaking her head, understanding nothing at all, April takes the blonde by the shoulders and, forcing her to meet her eyes, says:

— Calm down, Ary... you need to calm down. Tell me what happened, maybe I can help.

— I had a surgery scheduled for the 4323 patient this afternoon, but the brilliant savage and rude, Merida Harris, decided to visit my patient in the middle of the night and convinced her to wait to have the surgery. That the risk to the baby will be much less after birth! — Arizona tells as if it were absurd and claps her hands on her legs. — I went to confront that petulant and she said that she will not speak to the patient, she kept her decision, that is, the patient adopted what that colonizer said and that's it! I went to complain to Bailey, but she seems in love with that rude savage! Saying that she is right, that she keeps Harris' word and that I must respect the patient's wishes. Simple as that... Can you believe it?!

Trying to understand why her friend was so upset, April seems to think very carefully about what to say:

— Look... if Bailey gave her final word, Ary, then there is not much more you can do. Is Harris' opinion correct or absurd? Professionally speaking, understand? Is she right?

For the first time on that subject, Arizona stops to think and realizes that Merida is really right, the clinical case of the fetus is not critical and, days after the baby's birth, they could have the surgery and thus, without the risk of losing their mom.

A bitter taste passes through Arizona's mouth, just mentally assuming that Merida Harris is right about what she had discussed with her that morning, so the blonde sighs heavily and stares at her friend, murmuring:

— Yeah... maybe that savage has a share of reason... but I stick to my decision, surgery would now be the best way out.

— Aren't you too stressed, Ary? — April asks fearfully and smiles at Arizona. — What do you think about going out today? I will talk to Jackson, he stays with our daughter and we both go to Joe´s. What do you say?

Sighing heavily and nodding, Arizona replies:

— Yes... it may be... since Elisa left, I never went out with anyone... and I am in desperate need of a drink outside the house.

* * *

In the attendant's room, Meredith, Amelia and Merida talk while they change to leave. The blonde is sitting on one of the benches, putting on her boots; Amelia is in the bathroom washing her face and Merida is leaning against the cabinets with her arms crossed.

— Today is Friday, we should go somewhere and have a drink. What do you think? — the Welsh asks raising her hands and looking excitedly at the women. — I mean, tomorrow is the weekend and it means that today we can drink until the wee hours.

Walking back to the living room, Amelia snorts, while standing in front of her closet:

— Speaks for yourself, Merida. I have two surgeries tomorrow and Meredith has some, so... I'm going straight home.

With raised eyebrows, Merida laughs:

— I don't have surgery, but I always keep my cell phone alert, as my babies come into the world at unexpected times. So... I will also be on call, as always. But that doesn't mean I can't go out drinking today... — she looks at Meredith, who finishes adjusting her coat and opens her arms. — What do you say, botox? Let’s go?

— Of course we will! — Meredith replies with a nod and points to Amelia. — I don't know what time we’ll be back home, but I believe it must be late.

— It's ok! — Amelia kisses Meredith and Merida and leaves waving. — See you, girls.

Watching the neurologist disappear through the door, Merida sits on a sofa and, looking at Meredith putting on makeup, asks:

— Meryl... What do you know about this Arizona Robbins?

Grimacing thoughtfully, Meredith looks suspiciously at her friend when she answers:

— You, calling me Meryl, and asking about Robbins... it can only mean something... — then, widening her eyes, the blonde laughs mockingly: — Are you interested in Robbins?!

— What?! — Merida asks confused and raises her hands: — Where did you get this crazy idea? — Meredith puts her hands on her waist and the tape seriously, then the redhead throws herself against the couch huffing: — Okay! Let's say I'm just... curious... nothing much. What would you know to tell me about her?

Shaking her head, Meredith sighs thinking how wrong it is, as her friend is engaged and will be married in a few months; moreover, the surgeon is not exactly friends with Arizona and therefore takes no pleasure in seeing the redhead interested in her.

— Look, Merida, Arizona was already married to a friend of mine, who worked here for a long time. — the blonde starts talking while walking over to the couch, throws herself next to the redhead and hits her thigh. — Their relationship was very complicated, they separated and got back several times and, in one of these breaks, Callie got pregnant from the ex- boyfriend and had Sofia. — at this moment, Merida looks shocked at Meredith, who seems to travel in thoughts. — Arizona ended up adopting the girl as her daughter too and then Arizona and Callie stayed together and got married! Oh, it was crazy! In fact, do you remember the plane crash I suffered a few years ago? — she pats the redhead's thigh, who just nods. — So, she was there with me too and it caused the loss of her left leg.

Eyes widening and standing up, Merida doesn't seem to believe her friend and turns away from her with a confused face on her face:

— How is it? Doesn't she have a left leg? Impossible! She doesn't limp!

Letting out a silly laugh and also standing up, Meredith steps up to her bag on the table and opens the door:

— I'm serious! She wears a prosthesis, but she doesn't have the left leg.

Throwing her coat over her body, Merida starts walking down the corridor, arm in arm with the blonde and remains curious.

— But... Why the fact that she no longer has her left leg has to do with my interest? I have no prejudice, you know that! After all, you are a plastic doll and I continue to appear by your side in public... even at the risk of people thinking that I am accompanied by my sex inflatable doll.

Opening her mouth in astonishment and beginning to hit Merida, Meredith exclaims laughing:

— Ah!!! But how much slander and defamation! I will tell your bride that you are interested in someone else! What do you think she will do?!

Entering the elevator, Merida shrugs and says:

— I don't know... I never told her about the women I'm interested in... I think it's something we can't do in a relationship, right?

Laughing, while pressing the reception button, Meredith comments:

— You are the worst person I have ever met, you know?

Giving the blonde a peck, the redhead says with her head saying:

— I know... that's why we are friends, you hide your worst with botox and me with my good girl face.

* * *

Once at the bar, April and Arizona are on their second round of wine and vodka and talk excitedly about their problems. They are seated in the back, at a round table, and seem to laugh without stopping.

— That's why I'm telling the truth, Ary, I don't understand how Jackson doesn't see how much I love him and want him back. It seems that he likes to see me like this... suffering and begging for his love.

Leaning a hand on her friend's shoulder, Arizona takes another sip of the wine and says seriously:

— You need to maintain self-love, April. Forget Jackson, he's an idiot and doesn't deserve you back! You are beautiful, young, intelligent and can live the way you want! You have a daughter, but that's all you have in common. He can't tell you what you can and can't do, do you understand? — the redhead nods and Arizona continues: — I took a long time to want someone else, but when I wanted, Elisa abandoned me and I was alone again... thinking about Callie and I even sent her a message... I feel pathetic!

— No, Ary. Do not say that! You are not pathetic, you are smart, beautiful and very cool. I'm sure you just need to be calm, soon someone will appear who will make you so happy, that you won't even remember all these pains.

At that moment, Merida and Meredith enter hand in hand and look for a vacant table. Arizona, standing with an empty glass of wine in hand, observes the two and, turning April's head to face them, exclaims:

— Look there! That savage, rude and Nazi is accompanied by her little friend Meredith Grey! — making a funny sound with her mouth and giggling, the blonde continues: — It is obvious that she would be friends with Grey! Both are boring and disgusting!

Closing her eyes on the women holding hands, April asks:

— Are they girlfriends?

— What?! — Arizona questions laughing and shakes her head. — Bah! Of course not! Where did this idea come from?

Pointing to the two women, who sit at a nearby table, April replies:

— Look at them! Hand in hand, close together and constantly doing everything together at the hospital. The girls in the pantry told me that the two live together, you know, Harris is living in Meredith’s house.

Looking confusedly at the women and looking back at April, Arizona shakes her head saying:

— No! I highly doubt it... I don't think they are girlfriends. They would be a very strange couple... don't you think?

Denying, April sighs heavily and, standing up, picks up the Arizona glass and her glass of vodka:

— I don't know! I'll get us more drink. I'll be right back! Stay there and don't do anything stupid!

A few minutes later, Merida and Meredith are talking animatedly at their table and the Welsh seems to flirt with some women, but nothing that makes her want to talk to them.

— But, sexual botox, tell me something... — Merida takes a sip of her beer. — Why you don't like Arizona Robbins? Were you friends with her ex?

Signing for the Welsh to wait, Meredith drinks her tequila straight from the neck and, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her blouse, responds laughing:

— Yes! I never liked her, especially after she cheated on Callie. — Merida looks seriously and Meredith plays with her lips: — She decided to have sex with a temporary doctor in the doctors' room and Callie found out, I don't remember how, but she found out. It was a very troubled period, you know? So it is obvious that I would side with Callie and not with her.

Raising her eyebrows as she takes another sip of her beer, Merida notices Arizona Robbins sitting in the back with a red-haired woman. She smiles in a corner watching the blonde laugh in a delicious way, making her nose wrinkle slightly and her teeth appear exaggerated.

— And is she single now? — the Welsh asks without looking away and Meredith shakes her head, drinking her tequila excessively:

— I don't know and I don't care to know. Until a few months ago, everyone knew that she was getting involved with an unbearable doctor and that no one liked it. Bah! It is obvious that she would just get involved with that woman! — noticing her friend staring at Arizona at the back of the bar, Meredith squeezes her chin and forces her to look at you: — I don't want you to like her, do you hear me? She's going to ruin your engagement and your fame in the hospital, do you understand? Let's drink a bit more and leave, because you need to talk to your fiancee, Hatsu... — suddenly, Meredith frowns and seems to think a lot. — Merida... why is she called Hatsu? What kind of creature has that name?!

Unable to take her eyes off Arizona, still laughing with that red-haired woman, Merida replies:

— I don't know either... but she is Japanese, so it makes sense to take that name there. — drinking the last sip of her beer, Merida stands up. — I go to the toilet and I'll be right back, horrible creature. Stay here and don't move. — she kisses Meredith's forehead and, walking to the bathroom, sees Arizona disappear from her sight. — Where did this crazy woman go?

The moment Merida enters the bathroom, she finds Arizona washing her hands. Then, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, Merida smiles at the blonde, who starts to dry her hands while looking at Merida:

— Ah! I didn't know that wild animals were allowed in this bar! — Arizona exclaims mockingly and Merida says nothing, standing still with her arms crossed and looking seriously at her. — What is it? — the blonde approaches the redhead, making fun with her hands. — Did your Queen eat your tongue by any chance? Aren't you so talkative outside your nest of women?!

Still, Merida remains quiet, leaving Arizona impatient. The American breathes quickly and closes her eyes:

— You are a rude savage, you know? A cruel and selfish savage! — Arizona taps a foot and nudges the redhead's arm. — You are an insensitive savage... — she opens Merida's arms, who remains quiet, and begins to lean against her. — A wicked... rude... monarchist savage... — Arizona supports her hands on Merida, that quiet tape. — I bet you’re an abandoned savage who had the paw hurt and it was abandoned by the side of the road...

Even so, Merida remains quiet and Arizona rubs her body against hers, raising her hands to the redhead's mouth:

— Where are your fangs, huh? I bet you should bite people and make them angry! You rude savage! Monarchist! Selfish! Abandoned! Detestable! — Merida seems to close her eyes slightly, allowing Arizona to lean closer and tighten her muscles. — You are a savage... strong... attractive... with a delicious accent... a wonderful husky voice... good smelling... — Arizona approaches her mouth to Merida’s mouth, who remains quiet. — You had to be from Europe... your wild European... abandoned and rude european savage...

Arizona closes her eyes and steps forward to kiss the redhead's lips, however ends up throwing up in her shoes.

Sighing deeply and holding Arizona's hair back, Merida allows the blonde to finish vomiting and, wiping her mouth with a paper, carries Arizona in your strong arms without saying anything. The American just rests her head on the redhead's right shoulder and grabs her neck, feeling horrible and her stomach is upset.

Walking out of the bathroom, Merida steps over to the table where April is and says:

— Could you please tell me where Arizona lives?

— Why?! Are you going to steal any more patients from her? — April asks, suspecting the redhead and without noticing Arizona on her arms. - Incidentally, Arizona is here at the bar... What do you want with her?

Realizing the woman is also drunk, Merida rolls her eyes, understanding the jokes they have always made with Americans. Then, smiling in a corner, she replies:

— If you haven't noticed, Arizona is in my arms and I intended to take her home.

Opening her eyes and stroking Arizona's hair, April exclaims:

— Oh, my God! What happened to her?

— I think she drank too much. Could you please give me her things and tell me the address? I intend to take her home. — Merida insists, forcing a smile, and April hands her Arizona's purse and says the address. Thanking her with her head, Merida walks away to the table where Meredith is and says: — Botox, I'm going to take this crazy girl over to her house. I'll order a taxi! Are you okay to drive? Do you want me to call Amelia?

Nodding and laughing, Meredith replies:

— No! Stay calm! I'm driving home, don't you see that I didn't even reach half of the bottle?! Come on, take that girl to her house. Just don't do anything, Merida, otherwise your Japanese will fight with you!

Shaking her head negatively and walking out of the bar, still with Arizona on her lap, Merida murmurs:

— Her name is Hatsu, not Japanese... I'm surrounded by crazy people!

* * *

Opening her eyes with difficulty and feeling an unbearable headache, Arizona sits on the bed noticing her extremely dry mouth.

— Oh... what did I do last night ?! — her eyes look at her room as a whole and, throwing herself against the bed, she exclaims: — Ah, I'm glad I'm home!

Then, after getting out of bed, Arizona observes that she is wearing the same clothes as the day before and is confused, but shrugs her shoulders as she walks down the hallway. After going down the stairs, the doctor walks scratching her hair to the kitchen, determined to make herself a very strong coffee.

While the water is heating up on the stove, Arizona steps up to the living room, turns on the television and returns to the kitchen, where she has a full view of the morning News Channel. However, a person, who seemed to be lying on the sofa, sits up and lounging in a delicious way and Arizona, taking a cup from the cupboard, widens her eyes screaming:

— AAAHHHH!!!

At the same moment, the person stands, frightened, and reveals herself to be Merida Harris, with a face swollen with sleep and wearing only pants and a top. She turns to face the kitchen and smiles, waving to Arizona.

— Oh! Good morning, American doctor!

Clutching the cup, Arizona remains wide-eyed and swallows, photographing that perfect, muscular torso of Merida. A heat rises up the blonde's legs, reaching her stomach and stopping on her face, making her red. The blue eyes travel from the strong, robust shoulders, through the strong arms, breasts hidden under the black top and stopping at the athletic belly. She even tries to say something, but her voice doesn't seem to come out and remains standing with the cup in her hands, looking at Merida.

— Good morning... — Arizona finally speaks, but in a very weak voice and unable to take her eyes off the body of the redhead, who starts to stretch still standing in front of the sofa.

Then, depositing the cup on the sink, Arizona walks slowly to the living room and, reaching the only obvious conclusion to justify the presence of the redhead there, asks:

— Did you... did you sleep here? — she points to herself and then to Merida — By any chance... you... me... well, we?!...

The redhead does not seem to understand immediately, but she opens a huge smile until she snorts, as she picks up her shirt from the couch.

— Aaahhh!!! Do you think we had sex?! — Arizona, who is standing right in front of Merida, just nods and looks enchanted by the redhead's body. — Well... No! We... — the redhead points to them and shakes her head: — ...we had nothing... unfortunately...

As if waking up from a dream, Arizona's eyes widen when she realizes that she was too close to Merida and, walking away from her, goes to the kitchen exclaiming:

— Do you want to put your shirt on and get the hell out of here?! It’s a good thing that nothing happened between us last night! — the blonde lies, rolling her eyes and, noticing Merida putting on her clothes, she murmurs: — Don't, don't put on... — making a face, Arizona exclaims: — But what the hell is happening to me?!

— Look... have some tea or something for the beautiful hangover you have ahead of you, American doctor. — Merida says walking barefoot to the laundry, going through the kitchen and Arizona closes her eyes. — I need to get my shoes out here, I had to wash them yesterday, because you decided to christen my wonderful Italians...

Smiling in a corner, Arizona leans against the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room and asks when pointing to the redhead putting her shoes in the laundry:

— I threw up on you ?! — Merida says nothing and just nods, causing an explosion of laughter in Arizona. — AAAHHHH!!! What wonderful news! Well done! You deserved!

Sighing heavily, Merida stands up straightening her hair and walking to Arizona:

— I did you the favor of bringing you home, put you in bed and waited until I fell asleep.

Merida steps in front of the blonde, to the point of her breaths merging. Arizona supports both hands back on the counter and feeling her body on fire, while Merida threatens to kiss her, murmuring:

— You threw up on my Italian shoe and then I'm the rude and savage one?! — the blonde says nothing and, smiling, Merida walks away brutally: — Next time you hit someone in the toilet, American, have the decency to throw up first, okay? See you! — stopping at the door of the house, the redhead points to the living room: — And see if you can walsh these pillows, they stink cheap white wine!

— Aahh! Shut up! — Arizona exclaims walking to the door and points to the redhead. — Hurry! Get out of here! If I had SEVERELY kissed you yesterday, it would surely be full of grass in my mouth, since savages like you live in the bush!

As soon as she opens the door, Merida threatens to leave, but... smiling from the corner, she spins on her heels and, grabbing Arizona by the waist, kisses her intensely on the mouth. An explosion of sensation takes over their bodies, both for Merida and Arizona; the redhead feels something awaken in her, that even her fiancee has not yet awakened.

For the blonde, it is as if something rescued her from the bottom of a dark well and could breathe for the first time. It feels like the two of them were kissed for the first time in their lives and the kiss seems endless.

As soon as Merida stops the kiss, she sees Arizona totally in her arms and with her eyes closed. Then, smiling in a corner, Merida murmurs:

— It looks like my grass is good... isn't it, American doctor? — that said, she releases Arizona, who almost falls and holds on to the doorframe. — Take care and drink lots of water.

Trying to catch her breath and leaning against the door, Arizona puts one hand on her chest and with the other she caresses her own lips, while she watches Merida walking down the street with her hands in her pockets and smiles murmuring:

— Savage monarchist...


	3. The accident

April is standing in line to buy coffee in the small coffee truck parked next to the hospital. The woman seems agitated and looks around as if looking for someone.

— Next! — the attendant exclaims, motioning for April to approach and, as soon as the doctor stops in front of the small counter, he asks: — Good morning! The usual, doctor Kepner?

— Hi, Sam! — April smiles weakly and, after nodding, returns her eyes to the somewhat busy street.

Then, watching Arizona Robbins running towards her with a huge smile on her lips, April smiles and, paying for the two styrofoam cups containing coffee, walks up to the blonde saying:

— Ah! I was wondering if you would come today!

Taking a cup from her friend's hand and walking beside her to the hospital, Arizona doesn't respond immediately, takes a sip of coffee and, sighing deeply, says:

— Oh, April, you won't believe what happened yesterday.

— Before you tell me anything, I think I already know what happened... — April comments as soon as they enter the emergency room of the hospital and stop at the nursing desk.

Putting her purse and coat on the counter, Arizona looks curiously at her friend and asks:

— Really?!

— Yep! — April exclaims — I know what happened to make you come late today.

— Oh yes?! — Arizona asks without fully understanding anything. — And what happened?

With an arm resting on the counter, April smiles as she speaks:

— Last night you got so drunk, that you went home with that new doctor… Harris, isn’t it?! Then, you arrive today all excited and with a huge smile on your face! It can only mean one thing...

April says nothing more and remains looking amused at Arizona, that still doesn’t understand anything of what her friend means. The blonde raises her shoulders, shaking her head, and April, rolling her eyes, exclaims:

— You two finally kissed! Right?!

— Uh?! — Arizona questions confused and, remembering something about last night, exclaims: — Aaahhh!!! No! — she shakes her head. — That's not what you're thinking, crazy!

— Ah! But!... — April raises her eyebrows as she walks behind the counter and, placing her badge over her neck, takes out a tablet. — I thought... well... Last night, as I can remember, Merida was at the bar and she took you home... Then, today you arrived here all excited with shining eyes, I thought it was because something good happened last night...

— My God, April! You drew many conclusions from a simple attitude of mine when I arrived like I always do every day!!! — Arizona exclaims with laughter and, pointing to the corridor, says: — I’m going to change and I'll be back to help you around here. I don't have surgery today, at least so far.

— Hey, but aren't you going to tell me what happened to you? — April asks when holding her friend's arm.

— Ah! Indeed! — Arizona exclaims as she tosses her coat back on the counter and smiles silly. — I woke up with a bad headache and, when I got down the stairs, I was drinking water in my kitchen when, out of nowhere, Merida emerged from my living room wearing only her pants and top.— Arizona sighs laughing silly. — She is a creature taken from a Nordic tale, it can only be, April! Because she has strong arms and a body, oh... My God! April! Her arms are strong, beautiful and muscular, Her body is athletic and somewhat... you know... it looks like a Nordic warrior, a wild cannibal with banana leaf loincloth, I don't know! I was hipnotized by the view… — Arizona holds April by the collar and smiles in love. — Oh, that hoarse voice, with a British accent... Uh! Look at that! I get goose bumps just to remember her almost naked in my living room! I wasn’t able to move or say anything for a few seconds.

The moment Arizona stops talking, she keeps her impassioned looking at nothing and, as soon as her eyes look at April, she sees her extremely shocked and with a slight smile on her lips. Then, recovering, Arizona shakes her hair and asks:

— What?!

— Wow! — April exclaims laughing lightly. — Until last night, as I remember, You used to hate that British and now… Look at you!!! — she steps forward to the side table, helping a nurse to care for a patient, and Arizona accompanies her.

— Oh my God, April, I didn’t sleep with her! And I still don’t like her! It’s just that I need to agree she has a nice body… that’s all… a nice and attractive body… — Arizona stops talking when she remembers the red-haired woman. — Well, I asked her if we had sex, you know, and she said no. She said nothing happened between us and that I throw up on her Italian shoes. I laughed so hard when she told me this! And then… when she was leaving my house… she grabbed me and… kissed me! She kissed me, April!

Setting the patient better in bed, April walks back to the infirmary balcony, with a heavy sigh, saying:

— Oh, my, Ary! You kissed that woman! You kissed Harris! By the way, is she really Nordic?! Or British?

At that moment, Arizona looks a little dry at her friend, with an indifferent countenance, and, before she responds to the joke, realizes one thing:

— No... — the blonde widens her eyes on April. — I don't know if she’s Nordic or British... I mean, she told me yesterday that she’s not English, so… And I didn’t kiss her, April, it was her who kissed me!

— Um… And how was it? — April asks crossing her arms. — Did you enjoy the kiss?! You loved her body, I can tell that!

— Ah! — Arizona exclaims. — I don’t know… I think I liked...The fact is, I feel attracted to her, but, at the same time, I can’t stand her arrogance, you know?! She seems a bit cocky.

Watching an ambulance arrives, April signals two residents and an intern to take care of the case and returns her gaze to Arizona when she says:

— Oh, Ary, I don't even know what to say! I think she likes you, cause…she carried you out of the bar, took you home, put you on your bed and she slept on your couch and the next morning she kissed you, it can only mean she likes you.

— No, I wouldn't say, but I'm... well... — Arizona answers feeling anxious just to talk about the red-haired woman. — But I would say I was delighted to see her there, I can't explain.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain avenue in the city is in heavy traffic not very normal for that hour in the morning and a red and black MTT bike passes at full speed through the cars being guided by Merida Harris listening to KISS at an extremely high volume.

Then, her green eyes quickly notice some cars in front of her stop abruptly and she makes a tremendous force with her body stopping her motorcycle, which skids almost hitting one of the vehicles and manages to stop standing.

— By the gods! — the redhead exclaims frightened in her British accent, feels her heart racing and, as soon as she takes off her helmet, observes a heap of cars, a bus and a truck ahead. — Oh, by the gods!

Without thinking twice, Merida drops her helmet on her motorcycle and runs into the amazing accident. A thick, white cloud hangs over the pile-up site, making her see almost nothing in front of her and hearing some cries for help, cries from children and adults, and the sound of broken glass. She starts walking among the crushed vehicles, watching for people alive there and, before she helps them, she sees the truck just ahead, lying horizontally on the track, and some liquid coming out of its bucket.

— Oh no! — the Merida exclaims desperately and, identifying a collapsed school bus next to the truck, runs to it. — No! No! No!

As soon as she approaches the bus, resting her hands on it, the woman hears muffled infantile screams and, breathing quickly, jumps on top of it, seeing several fallen children and some with their hands raised in tears.

— Calm down! I'm going! — Merida makes a sign with her hands and, looking at the direction she came from, shouts: — Someone help!!! There are little children here!!! — she turns her attention to the bus and, finishing breaking the window on which she is resting, takes off her jacket and throws it to the floor saying: — I'm going! It's gonna be okay! I am going!

Looking again at the place, the redhead sees some people helping others in the crumpled cars, then watches the overturned truck with the liquid still leaking and approaching where the bus is. Merida hears sirens approaching in the distance and, returning her gaze into the bus, jumps without thinking twice.

— Mom! I want my mom! — some children scream in fright and others just cry.

Merida walks carefully, as she is stepping on the window panes on the other side of the bus, since it is tipped over. Her green eyes look at some children who look like 4, 5 years and most of them are very agitated, stretching their little hands towards her.

— I will help you! — she exclaims, beginning to carefully pull the children under the destroyed seats. — Here... take it easy, guys... take it easy...

— I want my mommy! — a little girl with brown hair whimpers as she leaves the bench and squeezes a leg of the redhead. — I want mommy!

— We will soon see mom... — the woman responds in a loving way and thus continues to remove the children still trapped by the seat belts. — Stay calm that I will help you all... First, I will get you out of here and then I will take care of you, okay?

— And then are you going to find mommy? — a little boy with blond hair asks with red eyes.

— Yes... and then we will call your mom... — she replies smiling weakly and, hitting the children quickly, makes sure that none are bleeding excessively, nor with any apparent trauma.

Then, she sees an adult arm under one of the benches and, approaching it, she encounters a young black-haired woman with her blue eyes open, indicating that she died at the moment of impact.

Shaking her head and standing in front of her, the Merida looks at the back of the bus and sees the emergency exit. Without thinking twice, she steps up to that door and, before she can open it, she hears a pop on the other side and everyone falls back.

— No! — the redhead exclaims. — It can not be! It can not be! — she looks back and sees the most frightened and crying children. — It's gonna be okay! It's gonna be okay! Everyone come here!

She walks to the front of the bus, where she sees the semi-open door at the top, and smiles softly, murmuring:

— I found it! — she turns her body to the children almost clinging to her legs and explains: — I will carry one by one and you will need to reach that door, ok? As soon as you pass it, jump and run as far as you can from here, deal?

Everyone nods, still scared and crying, and the woman signals for the first child to go into her arms.

— Come on! — a little girl with black eyes and hair, with light injuries on her face, throws herself in Merida’s arms and the redhead lifts her by the legs to the door. — Can you grab?!

— I don't know... — the child responds by stretching her arms.

The redhead looks back, feeling a heat rise and is sure that the fire is catching the back of the bus. Then, she looks back at the girl and sees that she manages to grab the steel door frame.

— That! Now you can step hard against my hands, I'll give you an impulse to leave.

— Okay... — the child responds by obeying the woman and finally manages to get out.

— Great! Great! — the redhead exclaims with a strong smell of something burning and looks again at the back door, where she sees the handle starting to melt. — Shit! — she returns her attention to the children and, looking up at the window, which she had broken, above the benches, exclaims: — I had a better idea! — she jumps on the bench and, signaling to two children, exclaims: — Come! Let's go two by two, okay?

And so, taking out all of the kids, Merida manages to save the little students and signals them to run in the opposite direction of the burning truck. Then, looking back into the bus, she approaches the woman's deceased body and carefully carries it.

— Nobody deserves to be left behind!

Before she can get off the bus carrying the body, she sees a hand between the driver's seat and the seat behind him.

— Oh no! No! No! — the redhead steps out the window, places the woman's body on the bus and, completely ignoring the fire path between the truck and where it is, enters the fallen vehicle again.

She lies on the floor and, to her horror, sees two green eyes open and completely lifeless.

— Shit!

She exclaims, standing up and, gathering all her strength, removes the driver's seat, noticing that it must have been thrown out through the glass. Then, looking at the bloody and crooked body of a 4-year-old boy, the redhead tries not to cry and picks him up carefully, feeling angry at herself for not having found him before.

— Fire Department! Is anybody else there?! — a strong voice sounds from above and the redhead, appearing in the middle of the corridor and carrying the small deceased body in her strong arms, looks up with tears in her green eyes. — I'm going down!

Merida says nothing, returns her gaze to the child in her arms and, stroking his black hair, murmurs in welsh:

—  _ Bydd popeth yn iawn, un bach, bydd yr haul a’r lleuad yn eich amddiffyn chi.  _ (Everything will be okay, little one, the Sun and the Moon will protect you.)

As soon as the firefighter gets to Merida’s side, he tries to take the child's body, but she does not allow him and climbs out of the window, without any help. The instant she is thrown out onto the street, which is covered in black mist, she watches firefighters trying to put out the fire in the truck and in the back of the school bus.

— There were only you down there, lady? — the fireman asks when leaving behind her, who just nods without taking her eyes off the small body in her arms. — You’re the one that saved the children, right?

— Did I save?! — Merida asks without taking her eyes off the little boy and starts walking towards the ambulances ahead. — I did nothing! Absolutely nothing!

As soon as she arrives in the vehicle with the paramedics in full swing, she lays the child's body on one of the stretchers and begins to make sure that he is really dead.

— Hey! Hey! — a paramedic exclaims trying to get the redhead out of there.

— I'm a doctor, my name is Dr. Harris! — the doctor immediately exclaims impatiently and, taking a stethoscope, examines the little boy's chest, listening very faintly to a heartbeat. — Ah, by the gods! By the gods! He is alive! He is alive!

* * *

— Listen up everybody! — April exclaims through the small microphone, making her voice sound throughout the hospital. — I need all the doctors, residents and interns available to help us in the Emergency! There was a pile-up on an avenue near here and we have already been warned that some ambulances are already on the way with children, adults and the elderly! I repeat, I need all the help you can give. Thank you!

As soon as her warning ends, April sighs heavily and Arizona, putting on a new pair of gloves, looks at her in alarm:

— Pile-up accident? Really?! Involving children?!

— Yes... a school bus, a truck and some cars! — April responds by running out of the emergency, accompanied by doctors and nurses. — They are due to arrive at any moment.

— My God... — Arizona answers the instant the ambulances start to arrive. — Ah! Finally! I am distressed just to imagine children involved in this type of accident!

— Interns, do not waste time and go to the patients right away, understand?! — April exclaims as soon as she opens the door of one of the ambulances, facing a bloody woman with a crooked leg. — Ortho, this is yours!

As soon as an ambulance opens its doors in front of Arizona, she encounters Merida jumping out of the vehicle and pulling the stretcher next to the paramedic.

— What!?... — Arizona exclaims shocked and listens to the redhead giving orders to residents and nurses, walking into the emergency.

Then, pointing to the paramedic in the ambulance, Arizona asks:

— Was she involved in the accident?!

— She was the one who saved the kids from the bus. — the paramedic responds by closing the vehicle doors.

Arizona's blue eyes watch Merida tear the child's shirt off the stretcher in front of her and start doing the procedures. Arizona can't believe that the snobbish gynecologist helped people in need.

— What am I still doing here?! Jeez! — Arizona exclaims running to where the redhead is, watching some other children, in better condition, being examined by the residents. — Pediatrician coming! Pediatrician coming! — she exclaims as she places herself on the other side of the stretcher and looks briefly at Merida's strong arms.

— He'll need surgery! We have to go to an SO now! — Merida exclaims looking at a nurse, who doesn't know what to do. — Oh, my gods! — she rolls her eyes impatiently. — I'm Dr. Harris, I work at this hospital!

Finally looking at the pediatrician, Merida doesn’t say anything and, returning her gaze to the nurse, says:

— Come on! You will reserve an SO or not?!

Arizona, giving a positive signal to the nurse, who hurries away, resumes care for the child. Meanwhile, Merida strokes the unconscious boy's hair and murmurs again in welsh:

—  _ Bydd popeth yn iawn, un bach, bydd yr haul a’r lleuad yn eich amddiffyn chi.  _ (Everything will be okay, little one, the Sun and the Moon will protect you.)

At that moment, understanding absolutely nothing of what the redhead had said, nor in what dialect it could be, Arizona receives a message saying that the SO is ready and, looking at the redhead, says:

— Come on! SO 3! Come with me if you want, Harris...


	4. Left foot

At OR 3, during surgery, Arizona is on one side of the operating table and on the other side is Merida.

Then, not standing that silence, Arizona looks from the corner to Merida and asks, returning her attention to the patient:

— I would never say that you are a doctor...

Without looking at the blonde and determined to help save that little boy opened in the operation table, the redhead responds with her British accent:

— Really?! And why do you say that?

Melting again in that accent, Arizona replies in a low voice:

— Because you look more like a lawyer, boxing fighter, I don't know! Anything but medical... Besides, you’re a savage, right?!

Stopping what she does and looking at the woman on the other side of the stretcher, the British, returning her attention to the open patient, smirks saying:

— Well, maybe you are so busy thinking about the kiss I gave you in the morning and wanting my mouth and the rest of my body for you, that you didn’t even have curiosity to know where I graduated, how long I've been working in this area, etc.

At that moment, the entire team is silent, letting out little breaths of shock, and Arizona freezes with the instruments in her hands and looks at the patient, not believing what she had just heard.

Then, swallowing hard, Arizona says:

— I'm going to pretend you didn't say that… — she raises her blue eyes to the green ones, still deposited on the open patient. — Let's just focus on the patient and get it over with.

Merida, raising her shoulders, replies in a mocking tone:

— As you wish, little princess ...

* * *

Stepping hard outside the OR, Arizona removes her surgical cap with some anger while complaining:

— I can't believe she did that! I can't believe she said that in my SO!? — she sees the gynecologist pass by without looking and pulls her by the arm. — Hey, you savage, come here!

— Jeez! — the redhead exclaims as she is pushed against the wall and raises her hands laughing. — What's going on, little princess?!

— Never again, do you hear me ?! You will never again be disrespectful to me while in my OR! — Arizona exclaims pointing a finger at the woman and needing to hold on to not give her a full slap. — I'm going to pull that smile out of you with a scalpel and it won't look pretty! Did you get it?!

Releasing the redhead while snorting, Arizona turns away and starts walking, but is pulled with a certain rudeness and trapped in the strong arms of the gynecologist, who laughs silly.

— Let me go! Are you crazy ?! Let go of me, you nordic savage! — Arizona exclaims trying to break free without success.

— You were annoyed by what I said about the kiss and about you wanting my body, but I just told the truth. Deep down, you wish I had done more than just kissed you this morning, didn't you?! — the British says in a mocking tone, holding the blonde closer to her, to the point of approaching their mouths. — I know it was that, little princess, you can admit... You were upset because nothing happened between us last night and you kept thinking about me until the moment I got out of an ambulance... I’m right, yeah?!

Feeling a momentary hatred of herself for loving that strong embrace and wanting to kiss those red lips of the red-haired woman again, Arizona swallows when she answers:

— I already told you to let me go, you nordic savage! — the redhead keeps her strong grip, just raising an eyebrow, and Arizona stares intensely at those green eyes.

For a few seconds, Merida seems to bring her mouth too close to the blonde, almost kissing her on the lips, but she murmurs slowly:

— You are annoyed because I didn't sleep with you... — she kisses Arizona's mouth lightly. — ...little Princess.

Without being able to bear being called like that anymore, Arizona slaps the woman, who lets her out in surprise, and walks away screaming:

— Never talk to me again, do you hear me?! NEVER! — she stops walking and, turning to face where the redhead is, exclaims: — And never call me little princess again!

That said, Arizona spins on her heels, shaking her hair, and stomping down the hall, leaving the gynecologist smiling like a fool.

* * *

Later that day...

— Ary! Ary! — April exclaims moving forward until she can walk beside her friend down the OB corridor. — Hey! Was that Nordic doctor who helped the people in the accident?

— Aaahhhh, don't even tell me about that nordic savage! — Arizona exclaims extremely irritated and rolling her eyes. — You have no idea what she had the audacity to do in MY OR!!!

As soon as they stop in front of an infirmary counter, the women support their arms there and April comments:

— Wow... earlier today, you were so excited.

Arizona is clearly happy and a little excited by all the teasing she exchanges with the redhead, but she can't help feeling a certain anger at the petulance the British woman had during the surgery.

— She had the audacity to say, in front of the entire OR team, that we kissed and that I want her body! Can you believe it!? — the doctor exclaims in anger.

— Did she do that?! Why? — April questions getting a little confused, because she found the gynecologist a little formal.

— Now! I just commented that I don't think she looks like a doctor, you know... — Arizona comments somewhat evasively. — Okay, maybe it was not the time for me to have said that and deserved her answer, but it does not give her the right to talk about our kiss...

Walking to the elevator, still accompanied by Arizona, April questions surprise:

— Yes, Ary! You said something in the wrong place, don't you think? Harris felt entitled to say those things too. But, tell me, what did she say that was so absurd about the kiss with you?

The instant the women enter the elevator, Arizona replies:

— Well, she said I was too busy wanting her mouth and body! — the blonde snorts extremely irritated, while April laughs. — What is it, you crazy? What audacity is this to laugh at my disgrace and shame at OR?

— Oh, Ary, I'm sorry, but I don't think what she said about you was horrible... — April responds a bit afraid of her friend's reaction and continues: — I mean, she spoke the truth, didn't she?! You've been talking about the kiss she gave you since earlier today...

Squinting at the elevator walls, remembering the kiss that the redhead had given her early in the morning, Arizona smiles from the corner the moment the doors open and the two women walk to the Emergency.

— The fact that I liked the kiss doesn't give that rude woman the right to say these things in front of my OR team, don't you think?

— Yeah, but you really liked the kiss ... — April jokes winking at her friend and, before she goes behind the nursing desk, an intern comes over to her. — What's it?

— There's a police officer out there asking for Dr. Merida Harris. Who is she? — the young woman asks a little afraid.

Arizona and April, at that moment, look curious and the traumatologist, returning her gaze to the intern, replies:

— Dr. Harris is the Gynecologist. Where's the cop?

— Outside...

— Call her over here, please! — April asks, motioning for the intern to go. Then, returning her gaze to Arizona, she comments: — How strange. A cop looking for Harris... Why is that?!

— I don't know... but I think you better call her, don't you? — Arizona also responds a little curious, fearing that the redhead is some criminal or something.

— Yes, you're right — April says taking the tablet from the counter and typing a message directly into the hospital's internal system and sending it to Merida's cell phone. — Ready! In a little while, she'll be around.

A police officer enters the emergency taking off her hat and, as soon as she stops in front of the counter, points to April questioning:

— Are you Merida Harris?

— No! I'm April Kepner. — the traumatologist is quick to respond. — Dr. Harris has already been notified and will be here soon. Could I help you with something?

— No! Only Merida Harris. — the police officer says, looking around.

Arizona, exchanging a quick look with April, raises her shoulders and walks to one of the stretchers, where her resident cares for a child.

After a maximum of two minutes, Merida Harris, trying to shove a tight coat on her strong arms, steps up to the counter and asks:

— Here I am, Kepner! What happened?

— This cop is looking for you, Harris. — April replies, nodding at the officer in front of her.

As soon as Merida looks at the police officer, she says:

— I'm Dr. Harris. They said you wanted to talk to me, officer.

— That's right! — the woman responds seriously and, as soon as she looks at the redhead in that tight pink surgical uniform and medical coat, smiles. — Well, I came to tell you that your motorcycle is in the DP 26 parking lot and you need to pick it up in 24 hours. — she takes a card out of her pocket and hands it to the redhead. — Here is my card with the address of the police station. Your jacket, helmet and motorcycle will be waiting for you there.

— Oh! Ok! — Merida exclaims with relief and puts a hand on her chest. — I had forgotten my MTT! Thank you for picking her up from the accident site. I will go there today as soon as I leave here, officer. Thank you.

The police officer says nothing and, nodding, leaves the emergency door, leaving Merida somewhat cheerful and April, noticing that, comments:

— I don't know if it was my impression, but that police officer was practically ready to ask to give a ride on the bike with you... Didn't you think that?

— How is it?! — Merida questions confused and keeps the card in her pants pocket. — I'll get my bike as soon as I leave here, just imagine if I lose that little thing that costs more than 130 thousand dollars?!

* * *

A few days later…

As soon as Merida arrives at the hospital parking lot, she speeds up to approach the spot, but a car appears to cut her and almost knock her off her motorcycle. Merida suddenly stops and puts her hands on her chest:

— What an idiot! It looks like it has a wooden leg!

The car door, already parked, opens to reveal Arizona Robbins and Merida's eyes widen, laughing like crazy. The blonde hurriedly walks over to her and exclaims nervously:

— You don't look where you're going, do you? You ride this... this bike and don't see where you're going!

— Huh! I was up to speed... Dr. Arizona Robbins! — Merida laughs and crosses her arms, still on the bike. — By the way, good morning, sunshine. Today you look more beautiful than yesterday!

Rolling his eyes, Arizona turns away and leaves quickly, entering the hospital and walking towards the elevator. Meanwhile, Merida calmly parks her motorcycle in the desired spot, deposits her helmet there, grabs her backpack and sets the alarm. Putting the phone over her ears, the redhead arrives in front of the elevator and is faced with Arizona entering, finally, inside it:

— Who knew! — the redhead scoffs putting her hands on her waist and Arizona pulls her with some violence inside. — Wow, the great doctor Arizona Robbins is nervous! Did you happen to wake up with your left foot?

— Oh, my, what a funny joke. I'm laughing! — the blonde spoke in a false tone and pressed the button on the fourth floor. — You're not late, are you?

Closing her eyes and dropping her phone over her neck, Merida looks at the blonde completely and approaches the blonde discreetly, inspiring the sweet scent that radiates faintly from her skin.

— You are always wearing pants... I wonder... why?! — the redhead asks when she folds her arms and stares at the woman.

— Because God, Jesus, I don't know what you believe, wanted it that way! — Arizona responds sharply and looks at the redhead in a corner. — And you are always so unpleasant or just today?!

— It depends on who I'm talking to... — Merida replies without taking the smile off her face, leaves the elevator on the desired floor, and speaks in the blonde's ear as she passes by: — If it's you, I think I'll be really unpleasant...

Arizona leaves too, but walks over to the obstetrics side, exclaiming:

— Then, you won't have to worry anymore, since we don't need to see each other!

As soon as she walks into the doctors' room in an irritated manner to put on her surgical uniform, Arizona cannot believe the British's petulance to make her angry all the time.

— What's up, Ary? Good Morning! — April sweetly kisses her friend's cheek and sits on the bench next to her. — Are you in pain in your thigh yet? — the blonde didn't seem to hear, so the woman nudges her: — Hey, is everything okay?

— No! It's not okay! — Arizona replies sharply, finishes putting on her clothes and turns to face April. — You have no idea how much I HATE this petulant Harris! She can irritate me in a matter of seconds! Do you know what she did early on? First, she came in front of me with that annoying motorcycle; then she kept making jokes about waking up with my left foot, like someone who makes fun of my condition!

Before April says anything, Alex Karev walks in quickly and approaches the table with cookies and coffee; serves himself in a glass and sits at the table:

— So, what are you talking about?

— Arizona is irritated by the new gynecologist! — April responds by sitting at the table too. — You know Harris?

— The British mountain? — Alex asks pointing a finger at Arizona. — I thought she liked you. I never imagined you two would fight.

At that moment, the blonde approached the man and asked, with wide eyes:

— That petulant likes me? But don’t even think about it, Karev, I guess is that she hates me and is here so that I can continue to pay for my sins! I'm tired of wondering when things are going to start working out for me again.

— Huh! — Alex frowns. — She talks about you with the pantry staff, the cleaning and to Meredith. I thought that meant she was in love with the incredible Arizona Robbins.

— She... what? — Arizona questions confused. — Does she keep talking about me to everyone at the hospital? — she slaps a hand on the table and points to April: — See how she was making fun of my condition? — the blonde snort irritated and leaves the room.

Alex and April look at her, then the man points to the door asking:

— What was that?

— Harris made a joke about waking up with left foot and Arizona is saying that she is making fun of her... you know.

— But does this gynecologist know that she uses prostheses? — Alex asks the obvious and April shrugs. — I don't think so, you can't even see her limping.

The door to the living room opens, Meredith and Amelia burst into laughter and sit down at the table:

— What's up, what's the matter? — the blonde helps herself to coffee and throws her body against the chair. — Day, Kepner!

— Good morning, Grey. — April nods and stands up, looking sideways at Amelia. — I'm going.

— We were talking about the new gynecologist, this Harris. It seems that Arizona got mad at her because she made a little joke about waking up with left foot. — Alex responds with his mouth full of cookies and pointing at Meredith.

— Merida? But does she know that Arizona doesn't have a leg? — Amelia asks curiously.

— It was the same question I asked Kepner, before leaving here all irritated! — the man exclaimed, pointing at Meredith. — I think she doesn't know about the accident. I believe the joke was due to Arizona's constant bad mood, don't you think?

— Merida is a very polite person, my children are very fond of her. I don't think she made the joke out of malice... I agree with you, Alex, it must be because of Robbins' constant bad mood. — Meredith comments calmly and points to the man beside her. — Did you notice that the gynecology floor is more crowded than usual in the last few days?

— And you can't imagine why? — Amelia questions with a mischievous smile. — With a British gynecologist, charming, affectionate and muscular like Harris, even I would go every week to see her.

— Ah, I don't think that's possible! I am very beautiful and I do not see my patients' mothers running here to see me. — Alex comments irritably and rolls his eyes. — I find her a little irritating with so much education, she thinks she's superior, I don't know! She must have a very rotten secret deep down, I'm sure of it! I can't stand good people!

— Good people?! Karev, where do you get these things from? — Meredith questions laughing and gets up. — I don't think she's mysterious or nice, I just think she's too solicitous and too good for people. But I agree, she has her charm and is an amazing person!

— Ah, but you say that because you are her friend! — Alex raises his arms. — Being good to people is the same as pretending to be nice! It is the same thing that I said! And I bet she has a very rotten secret and will leave everyone with their hair standing on in the end.

— Jeez, Karev, if I didn't know you, I'd say you're jealous of her. — Amelia says placing an irritated look on the man. — I think she is very nice, beautiful and adds a little mystery to this hospital. Maybe that's her charm, all that British education mixed with a good English mystery!

The door opens aggressively and everyone looks at Bailey, who looks unfriendly. The head of surgery approaches them with her arms crossed and says:

— Very well ... I see that the gossip club started early... — she supports her hands on the table, staring one by one. — Who were you talking about this time?

— Do you know the new gynecologist, the British one? — Karev responds looking seriously at the woman. — We are discussing if she has a very rotten secret.

— Ah, correct that, Karev! — Meredith scolds him. — You are the one that is saying she hides a secret and that she thinks she is too good. Amelia and I like her very much, she is a wonderful person.

— Harris? — Bailey says the Welsh's name and opens her eyes wide: — Aaahhh... The new addition of gynecology and obstetrics, I know. I heard that she is bringing MANY new patients to the hospital and the sector's finances has increased, I was jealous of that during the budget meeting.

— Did you increase the rent on the sixth floor? — Amelia asks, widening her eyes. — Really?

— Well, what do you expect?! — Bailey raises her hands and speaks slowly: — She is a gynecologist... makes appointments every day... soon... the flow of patients in gynecology has increased a lot in the last few weeks. Understood?

Before anyone says anything, Richard whistles in low and with his hands in his pocket:

— Good morning! Good Morning! — the man helps himself a coffee and sits on the sofa next to the table, takes a sip of the drink and faces the four doctors. — What happened? Who are you talking bad about now? This club of evil is starting earlier every day, don't you think?

— The new gynecologist annoyed Arizona and asked if she woke up with her left foot! — Amelia exclaimed and Richard doesn't seem to understand. — We wonder if she knows about Arizona's condition, to have made such a comment!

The man thought for a few seconds before commenting:

— Why don't you ask her? Wouldn't it be easier and less painful for everyone? Incidentally, did Arizona get bored with that?

— Oh, and you don't know Arizona, boss? Did you forget that she gets upset about everything and pisses off all day? — Alex asks crossing his arms. — One of the many qualities of the wonderful Robbins!

— Alex, don't talk like that. — Amelia murmurs looking annoyed at him. — Arizona has been through so much. Let's get back to the main topic... — she points to Richard: — Have you seen the new gynecologist?

— The charming Brit? — the handsome man asks and Amelia nods. — Yes, I talked to her in the elevator a few times, she seemed to be a very sensible and fun person. I liked her! Why?

— Funny? — Bailey turns her neck to face the man: — I didn't think she’s funny, but profitable for her department. Did you hear about the budget?

— No! What happened? — Richard asked, suddenly interested in the subject: — Decreased?

— Nothing! This British woman has tripled the number of patients in gynecology and their budget has also been increased, so they will receive new equipment. Imagine that! There will be more places for residents.

— Damn it, Bailey! Can't you bring her to surgery? — Richard asked excitedly. — Have you ever wondered if our sector was able to raise the funds?

— How?! Where am I going to steal it? Only if I leave Harris at the emergency door, playing charm with that British accent calling people and advertising our surgery sector! — Bailey laughs nervously: — Malcolm, director of Gynecology, said during the meeting that Harris is available to obstetrics for both consultations and surgeries. That she is totally at the service of Arizona Robbins, who has not yet used her for anything! — as if something came to her mind, Bailey's eyes widen and she stands up: — I know! She could be the person who will speak to the parents of patients, so our rate of parent-approved surgeries in pediatrics and obstetrics would increase! That! Great idea, Richard! You are a genius! — Bailey kisses his bald head and leaves excitedly.

The people who remained in the room were completely confused and Richard says:

— Well... I still think you should ask Arizona if she was offended by Harris' comment. So you would take that issue to the point that matters. — he lifts the coffee’s cup and takes a generous sip. — Very good coffee... really good.


	5. I can't... I'm sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mam, in Welsh, means mom.  
> \- Tad, in Welsh, means dad.

Listening some loud music in the background while preparing banana pancakes in her kitchen, wearing only shorts printed with several UK flags and a top black, Merida dances excitedly without noticing her cell phone, which is on the couch, madly ringing.

As soon as the fourth pancake is placed on the plate on the sink, the Welsh throws more dough into the pan and prepares another when her thoughts insist on thinking of Arizona Robbins.

— No! I can't think of her! That woman has a very complicated life and I will not stay long in this country. — Merida exclaims shaking her head negatively and, as soon as she tosses the pancake into the refractory next to her, turns off the fire and takes the plate to the living room.

Throwing herself against the sofa, supporting the pancakes beside her, Merida sees her cell phone ringing and, after biting her food generously, observes “Bernard” on the screen of the device. The Welsh raises her eyebrows and, wiping her hands on her shorts, answers the call on the speakerphone:

— Speak,  _ tad _ !!!

— My baby daughter! — a deep and strong male voice comes from the other side and speaks in Welsh in a loving way. — How's the best gynecologist in the world? What are you doing now? Are you in the hospital?

Letting out a silly laugh and biting off another piece of the pancake, Merida replies:

— I'm fine, tad. I'm off today, so I'm not in the hospital. I woke up early to do my morning run and weight training, but now I'm eating banana pancakes. And mam? Is she in Court yet?

— Ah, Mery, your  _ mam _ is beside me — Bernard answers in English. — Love of my life, Merida is on speaker, talk to her.

Smiling slightly as she eats her second pancake, Merida shakes her head negatively and her mother's voice sounds firm and somewhat serious on the other side:

— Merida Duncan Harris, what are you doing at home on weekdays? Why are you off? You went to this despicable country for a reason and not to run around the lake!

Affirming with her head, while imitating her mother speaking with a hand, Merida grumbles:

— I know,  _ mam _ , I know! But today is my day off! I am not to blame if it fell on Tuesday!

— It doesn't matter, Merida! Do what has to be done and return home, to your country, close to your parents! — her mom exclaims imperatively.

— That's right! That's right,  _ mam _ ! — Merida exclaims swallowing the third pancake at once. — I’ll finish my breakfast and run to the hospital, satisfied?

— Martha, love of my life, the girl is off today. She is a gynecologist, she is living in a foreign city... Let her take the day to take a walk, to visit Seattle... — Bernard advises in a loving way. — In fact, she could visit your sister's house and meet her cousin...

— No!!! — Martha exclaims impatiently. — I don't want our daughter close to anything related to my sister, Bernard!

— But the girl in Seattle is your niece, your sister's only daughter and we can be the only family she has, love of my life! — Bernard exclaims with his patient manner.

With a light laugh at the discussion that her father always starts with her mother when talking about her American family, Merida sighs heavily and, finishing her pancakes, walks to the kitchen and, as soon as she returns to the couch, sees a call waiting from the hospital.

— Mam, your prayers have been heard! The hospital is calling me and I will need to disconnect with you, as I will have an emergency with a patient. I love you both,  _ mam _ and  _ tad _ . — Merida explains feeling a certain discouragement, since she did not intend to leave the house that day.

— What great news, my daughter! Go to work, finish this time there in America and return to London. — Martha comments in her angry tone. — Ah, by the way, your fiancee said that she hasn't heard from you yet... Merida, my daughter, when are you going to end the engagement with this girl? You don't love her and she made you suffer too much...

— I know,  _ mam _ ! I know! — Merida grumbles watching the hospital calling again. — I will stay another month here and then I will return to London, rest assured. About Hatsu, I already broke up with her, but it seems that she doesn't take no for an answer. I will talk to her again as soon as I return to England. Now, I really need to hang up and go. Love you!

— We love you, beloved daughter! — Bernard exclaims with his loving way. — Your  _ mam _ says these things, but it is because she is worried about you, Merida. Come home soon!

Sighing heavily as she hangs up with her parents, Merida tosses her body against the sofa, wishing she didn't think of Arizona as much as she does in those days. Her cell phone rings again, indicating it is the hospital, and the Welsh huff impatiently.

— Aaahhh! Here we go! Babies being born on my day off… wonderful!

* * *

Arriving at the hospital in a hurry because of a patient who screamed all morning with the nurses, saying that only the Welsh gynecologist would deliver her baby, Merida completely forgot that she was wearing shorts and a tank top and entered the Emergency room looking like a hurricane.

As soon as April Kepner sees the Welsh barefoot, in shorts and tank top, she opens her eyes wide and follows Merida, with her eyes, getting on the elevator and going up to the Gynecology floor.

After the complicated delivery, Merida holds the bloody baby in her hands and opens her eyes wide inside the patient:

— Call the Obstetrics! — Merida exclaims, handing the baby over to the nurses and turns her attention to the patient. — Diana, I'm sorry, but we will need to take you to surgery. 

Affirming with her head, while calling Arizona Robbins on the tablet, the nurse helps Merida to take care of the patient until, in five minutes, Arizona arrives quickly. She takes the stethoscope from her neck, stops beside the nurse and asks:

— What do we have here ?! — Arizona begins to examine the woman and, when she sees two strong hands already taking care of the patient's interior, she looks up at Merida's half-naked body. — Oh my God!

The blonde widens her eyes as she looks at the redhead and the nurse murmurs:

— Don't ask anything, doctor, because I don't understand anything either... Dr. Harris is strange...

Arizona nods with her head and, turning her attention to the patient, start treating her by saying:

— You can let OB take care of this patient now, Harris, thanks!

Merida just walks away when she sees Arizona there and walks into the corridor, realizing that she needs to put on at least a surgical uniform, since she had rushed to the hospital on her day off.

* * *

Almost half an hour later, putting on a surgical uniform she found in her closet in the doctors' room, Merida sighs heavily when she finishes putting on her trousers and, still keeping her chest just covered with a top, she runs her hands through her hair thinking about her parents.

— Why does my mam insist on not wanting to tell about her family here?!

Then, before she puts on the rest of her uniform, she hears the door open violently and close in the same way, making the Welsh look a little scared at none other than Arizona Robbins locking the door.

A somewhat disturbing silence is made in the room, where the two women remain looking at each other intensely, Arizona breathing quickly and Merida with a confused expression.

— You... you are out of the ordinary, you know ?! — Arizona murmurs, her voice breaking and her eyes photographing every part of that woman's torso ahead.

— I'm not in the mood for our insults, Dr. Robbins — Merida responds by rolling her eyes.

— Oh! Is the almighty baby savior exhausted ?! — Arizona scoffs crossing her arms and raises an eyebrow. — You love being the center of everything, don't you?!

Snorting impatiently, Merida exclaims:

— Come on! Go! Speak whatever you want to say, Dr. Robbins! Today I will not fight back!

— The Nordic savage is upset because she was taken off her house?! By any chance, did you leave any woman waiting in your ridiculous house?! — Arizona mockingly smiles.

— Hey! Tell me what you want! — Merida exclaims without enduring that waste of time. — I was quiet, putting on my uniform and you come here, lock the door and start to verbally attack me like that, Robbins! What is it, huh?! What's your problem?

— You! — Arizona exclaims, quickly approaching the redhead and poking hard on her chest. — You are my problem! Since you came here, my life has become one problem after another!

Wide-eyed and snorting, Merida asks:

— Well, then why are you here?! Locked in a room with me?!

Feeling her breathing increase and needing to be strong so as not to give in to the desire to jump into those strong arms, Arizona frowns:

— Because someone needs to call your attention about arriving at the hospital half naked, you savage! This is not your country, where there are wild thongs and tops wandering the streets!

At that moment, Merida claps her hands as she giggles, realizing that the blonde had found any excuse to talk to her:

— But look! The great and powerful doctor Robbins invented to be the police of good behavior and came here, in the doctors' room on the ninth floor, to teach me about dress rules! Oh! How generous you are, little princess Seattle!

— I already told you not to call me that way, you savage! — Arizona exclaims angrily.

— It's ok! I'm so sorry! — Merida says a little hurriedly and puts on her shirt. — Excuse me, Robbins, I have things to do and I don't want to waste my time with you teaching me how to dress!

— No! — Arizona pushes the redhead back with all the strength that she has and points a finger. — You will tell me what your problem is with me and it will be now! Who do you think you are to joke about my condition, huh?!

With her eyebrows raised in amazement and understanding absolutely nothing of what the blonde says, Merida crosses her arms in reply:

— I have no problem with you! I'm just focused on working in peace, preferably away from you! And rest assured that I will no longer call you a little princess, Dr. Robbins!

At that moment, Arizona looks deep into her green eyes and, remembering what the Welsh said about waking up with her left foot, asks:

— Aren't you even going to apologize for the joke you made on my left foot that I don't have?

The redhead says nothing, turns her eyes to the floor as if trying to remember what the blonde says and does not understand anything. With a rather heavy sigh, Merida finally responds with an indifferent countenance:

— I have no idea what you are talking about, Robbins.

Arizona widens her eyes and, crossing her arms, exclaims:

— Now, Harris, you know very well that I don't have my left leg and you were making a joke about waking up with my left foot! Are you going to tell me you don't remember that?!

— Oh! — Merida's eyes widen, remembering the comment and, shaking her head, she continues: — About this, I must assume that I had no intention of being rude or unpolite at all, Robbins. I didn't even remember your condition when I said that comment. In fact, I talked about waking up with the left foot in the sense of those who say that you are in a very bad mood, you know? You know that expression we use to say that someone didn't wake up well and that they woke up on the wrong side of the bed? So, it was in this sense that I commented that you woke up with your left foot, because in my country it means that the person woke up in a bad mood. Just that… — the Welsh puts her hands on her chest. — I'm sorry if it sounded like a joke or lack of respect. Believe me, it wasn't!

Feeling her body soften, believing those words and in that honest look, Arizona realizes that Merida is the third person, just that week, who says how badly she is and that makes her worried. Is she so bitter lately?

— And now, excuse me — the Welsh passes by the blonde and, before she takes hold of her, raises her arms as she opens the door saying: — I believe you should stop locking yourself in rooms with other women, Robbins. — Merida looks sadly into the blue eyes of the obstetrician, remembering her mother's harsh words and remembering that she cannot fall in love with Arizona, since she will be gone soon. Then, forcing an indifferent look at her, she says: — Have a great day!

That said, the redhead leaves the house slamming the door behind her, leaving Arizona confused, extremely upset and a little worried. The blonde likes the teasing that she exchanges with Merida, loves the adrenaline of not knowing what to expect from that savage and feels extremely alive when being close to her.

— Why do I insist so much on caring about her and what she says?! — Arizona murmurs a little exhausted.

* * *

Two days later...

— Damn! — Merida exclaims softly when looking at the ultrasound screen. — Call someone from OB, please! — she faces the nurse beside her, who leaves quickly. Then, she looks worriedly at the patient and says: — We will need to go into surgery, so I am waiting for someone from Obstetrics to appear to guide us and accompany us.

In less than two minutes, Arizona enters the exam room, putting on her gloves and, positioning herself on the other side of the stretcher, analyzing the lying woman:

— Hello, I'm Dr. Robbins and I'm going to examine you, okay? What's your name?

Merida, as always when being with Arizona, reinforces in her mind that she must not fall in love with the blonde and, using a serious tone, points to the ultrasound asking:

— Can you identify this? — the Welsh sees Arizona come around the stretcher, stop behind her and lean against her back. Then, Merida taps a finger on the screen: — See this spot here?

Arizona does not respond immediately, sniffs the redhead's neck and smiles, involuntarily murmuring:

— You smell like a savage, you know ?! — the Welsh doesn't move or answer anything, so Arizona looks at the screen and says: — Yeah, we'll need to take her to surgery. It will be a removal of a small cyst, no big deal. Want to join me?

Rolling her eyes, Merida hands the patient a paper to clean up and signals to the nurse:

— You can prepare her for surgery, we'll be at the OR soon.

The Welsh watches the nurse leave with the patient and finds herself alone with the blonde. Then she turns her body around to face Arizona and, crossing her arms, says:

— Shall we clarify something? You're here to do your job, so don't feel free to smell or tease me, especially in front of patients! You don't like me and you can believe it's mutual, so...

— Wait a minute! — Arizona exclaims crossing her arms and gazes the Welsh seriously. — You don't like me?! What have I done to make you so rude to me, Harris? The petulant, arrogant, irritating and false good girl here is you, so I shouldn't like you at all! You are a selfish and extremely cruel monarchist!

Rolling her eyes and huffing impatiently, Merida replies:

— Why! Here we go again to discuss the monarchist versus the free American! Oh, please, Robbins, save me from your dramas! Just because I'm not teasing you anymore, it doesn't give you the right to keep hitting me all the time! And you know what?! I only admit you in the same OR as I do for professional reasons, but know that I don't like staying in the same place as you are at all!

The moment Arizona hears those rather rude and meaningless words, her eyes insist on carrying a few tears and wonders when did that healthy and delicious tease between her and the redhead become that bad, unhappy and unbearable moment?!

— I'm going to the OR and know that I don't need the Gynecology team to accompany me. — The blonde sighs heavily looking steadily into the green eyes. — The case is now with OB.

— Great! — Merida exclaims, uncrossing her arms and feeling like an idiot because she needs to be indifferent to the American, even though she wants her with every fiber of her body! But that is necessary, mainly because it would not be right to get involved with Arizona and then leave in less than a month. No! Merida needs to be strong and continue to pretend disinterest in the obstetrician.

As soon as Merida tries to move away, Arizona takes her arm and, pulling the Welsh against the wall of the room, closes the curtain with her free hand. The blonde pushes Merida hard, feels her heart beat faster and feels an immense desire to kiss that mouth again.

— Why did you become such a bitter person, huh?! — Arizona asks, caressing Merida's lips. — Why are you making such a point of looking boring and unhappy in the last few days? I hardly see your smile anymore... You're always sulking and treating me with a certain indifference that has no justification!

— Bitter?! I am not bitter, nor unhappy, much less boring! I just want to work in peace and I take what I do very seriously, Dr. Robbins! You are the one who lives in a bad mood and attacks me whenever you feel like it! — Merida exclaims trying to free herself from the blonde's hand on her belly, but realizes that Arizona keeps her fingers firm against your uniform. — I came to this city with a mission and that's exactly what I'm going to focus on. I can't be falling in love!

— Mission? Falling in love?! — Arizona questions, feeling a little confused. — You came here with a mission of what ?! — then, realizing that the Welsh is treating her in that rude way because she is clearly in love with her and cannot be on account of such a mission, Arizona opens a singing smile.

Looking hard at the smiling blonde, Merida asks angrily:

— What is it now? Why are you smiling?! About what?!

— About you! — Arizona responds in a funny tone and biting her lower lip. — I'm loving seeing you all angry and fighting the desire you feel for me...

— How is that?! — Merida questions trying to pretend outrage. — Me?! Feeling a desire for you?! Aaahhh, but you can only be drunk, Dr. Robbins! What I want most is for you to do what you want in your life and leave me alone!

Laughing silly and not believing that during all those days when the redhead had treated her indifferently it was because she was in love, Arizona raises her hand from Merida's belly until it reaches her face and, squeezing the back of her neck, murmurs:

— I knew you liked me, wild monarchist... — she kisses Merida lightly on the cheek, which closes her eyes when she feels the blonde's skin against hers again. — You're intoxicating... — Arizona murmurs, squeezing the red hair with her free hand and inhales Merida's neck, as if trying to swallow that woody smell. — You have something that makes me completely... hopelessly... intoxicated by you... — she kisses the lips of the Welsh, who smiles in a corner. — You are unique... You make me feel alive again... You give me back hope... I can't explain...

The two threaten to kiss, but someone exclaims on the other side of the curtain still closed:

— Doctors, the patient is ready in the OR 6.

At the same moment, Arizona seems to wake up from something and responds without cutting the look she exchanges with Merida:

— Thank you, we are already going! — as soon as she hears the nurse walk away, the blonde takes her hands off the redhead's hair. — We need to go...

Merida doesn't move a muscle, grabs Arizona's waist firmly and slowly kisses her on the mouth. Instantly, Arizona tightens the Welsh's hair, feeling her body catch fire in a way she has never felt before in her life. The blonde's body is pressed more tightly against the redhead, who seems to draw Arizona with her fingers, making her want to be appreciated by that Nordic woman... But the blonde remembers the patient waiting for her operation and murmurs:

— Merida... we need to go...

— Arizona... — Merida mumbles trying to resume the kisses, wanting to hold the obstetrician forever in her arms and never let her go.

— No... we have to go... — Arizona murmurs in a weak voice and loosening again against the strong arms that hold her, making her smile. — I can't control myself near you... it's inexplicable... — she bites the Welsh's lower lip, making it bleed a little. — I know we've met before, from somewhere... I know... my body knows yours ... — Arizona caresses Merida's lips. — My mouth knows exactly the outline of yours...

With her breathing fast and not quite understanding what the blonde means with that of having met before, Merida seems to wake up from some hallucination and, realizing herself curled up with Arizona, let her go gently.

— I... I'm not going to the OR... you can operate alone... — Merida mumbles a little strange and, without waiting for an answer, walks out of the place, leaving the curtain closed.

Arizona, feeling her body erupting and smiling silly when she realizes that only with Merida she feels extremely alive and well, leaves the curtain open and murmurs:

— We crossed paths long before this hospital, I know that! I am absolutely certain that we already knew each other...


	6. Peace flag...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Shark - Oh Wonder**  
> Music for this chapter

* * *

A few weeks later ...

With a heavy sigh, Arizona tries to understand how she can remain unhappy and somewhat stuck in the past, when people who have already disturbed her too much are already done with their lives and not even thinking about her.

— I need to stop this...  — she mumbles as she stops walking in front of the nursing counter on the Obstetrics floor.  — I deserve to be so happy...

Then, taking a tablet from the counter, Arizona resumes her steps, holding her eyes on the object in her hands, where she sees the names of the patients she will visit that afternoon in the rooms, until she bumps into someone and falls to the floor:

— Oops !!!

The blonde exclaims by placing her hands on the floor, making it impossible for the fall to be painful, and looks ahead, where a hand is offering help to get up. Then, sighing loudly, Arizona accepts saying:

— Thank you very much!

As soon as she is on her feet again, she lets go of her hand and looks at the woman who had held her: Merida Harris, who looks at her with her green eyes and smiles, exclaiming:

— What a big fall, huh?

Arizona shook her head out of the trance, as she feels lost for a few seconds in that enigmatic smile of the woman in front of her and says:

— Yeah... That's what I get to keep looking at patient records!

— Yes, Dr. Robbins, life as a doctor is not easy, right?  — Merida plays cleaning something in the obstetrician's coat.

The blonde just smiles and arranges her lab coat more to her body and asks:

— Did you manage to deliver those twins?

Merida looks at her curiously when she answers:

— Yes! And you were there in the end! Don't you remember?  — the redhead asks worried about the blonde.  — Can I help you with anything?

— It's okay! You're right, I was there!  — Arizona responds smiling embarrassed and Merida holds her by the shoulders:

— Can we talk for a minute?

Arizona glances at the redhead, who smiles at the corner, and replies:

— Oh, sure. We can chat if you can accompany me while I visit the rooms.

— Perfect!  — Merida responds by winking at her and showing her smile from the corner of her lips, melting Arizona completely.  — Here is the file of a patient named Felicia. She has a very rare condition and I would like you to give an opinion on what we can do and whether we need surgery!

The redhead points to the tablet and Arizona, after picking it up, says:

— Okay, I'm going to study this case and, after the visits, I'll give you an answer, okay? Today I am full of things to do!

— Ah ... alright! Her room is noted there too... Anyway... See you later!  — Merida responds by shaking her hair and walks away from Arizona.

Clutching the tablet in her hands, the obstetrician remains with her blue eyes fixed on the British woman walking quietly down the corridor and again the feeling that she already knows her from somewhere haunts Arizona.

— Why does she mess with me so much?  — she opens her eyes wide and starts laughing silly.  — This was the first time that we managed to talk without provoking each other... Yeah, this Nordic savage knows how to behave from time to time...

* * *

It is after 8 pm when Merida reaches the third floor of the Hospital and stops in front of the fourth door on the right, which is the doctor's room. Sighing loudly, she taps and says:

— Robbins?

In less than two minutes, Arizona opens the door looking tired and sad. When she sees Merida, she smiles in disguise and says:

— You! I forgot to give an answer, didn't I?!

The blonde gives the redhead room to enter and, after they are both inside the doctors' room, closes the door. Arizona leans against the table and puts the phone to her ear:

— Callie, an emergency here, we'll talk later.  — she hangs up, placing the device on the table and looks at Merida with a sad smile.

The red-haired doctor smiles in a corner, throws her motorcycle key and helmet on the sofa and looks at Arizona, who replies:

— I accept. I agree to work with you on this case, Harris...

— Whoa! Really?  — Merida exclaims surprise and smiles in a corner, sitting on the sofa:  — What wonderful news!

Arizona, nodding and loving that woman's accent, says:

— I just want to talk about who the other people responsible for this surgery are, these things!

— Well, I thought I'd call Bailey or Grey... What do you think?

After Merida explains, Arizona shakes her head positively, realizing how charming and beautiful she is.

— Well, then, tomorrow I hope you talk to the family and the general surgeon. Ok?  — Arizona speaks calmly.

— Yes ma'am!  — Merida exclaims winking at her and gets up from the sofa:  — Well, now I'll let you finish what you need and go to rest.

— Ah, I wish I could rest.  — Arizona speaks with an air of mystery, as if she wants to ask something that Merida cannot guess.

— Well... So...  — the redhead smiles in a corner, pointing to the door, and walks over to it.  — See you tomorrow... Robbins!

The blonde just smiles and Merida leaves quickly walking to the elevator, but realizes that she has forgotten her motorcycle key and helmet.

— Oh, shit!  — the redhead exclaims slapping a hand on her forehead and walking back to the doctors' room, where the door is open and she hears the blonde talking sadly:

— Callie, when I get home, we can talk about it... Could it be? I'll call you when I get home!  — Arizona exclaims with some sadness in her voice and hangs up taking a deep breath.

— Sorry, again, but I forgot my key and my helmet on the sofa...  — Merida appears embarrassed and points to the sofa.

The blonde woman laughs silly trying to hide the tears in her eyes and hands the objects to the redhead, who takes it gently.

Then, worried about Arizona, Merida asks:

— Are you okay? Want to talk?

— Yes... Everything is great!  — the blonde replies trying to fool herself.

— Look, we can have a drink, dinner, talk. Anything! What do you say? Staying here, getting into work, will only make your mind worse, Robbins.  — Merida suggests approaching the blonde, who sighs heavily.  — What do you say? Let's have a drink and then I'll bring you back to get your car!

— I...  — the blonde swallows the cry, while keeping her eyes on Merida. For the first time since the British woman arrived, Arizona feels that there is much more than a Nordic savage beneath those muscles:  — I came by taxi today. And I admit that I would love a drink!

— Great! I'll take you home after the drink, Robbins. Get your things and let's clear your head.  — the redhead says smiling to the blonde, who does what is suggested.

Merida walks down the hall, while Arizona slowly leaves the room. The Welsh feels her cell phone vibrating and is sure it is her ex-fiance calling, so she ignores the call at the same moment the blonde says:

— Let's go?

The red-haired doctor just nods and the two enter the elevator. Each in a corner, Arizona fussing with her hair while looking in the mirror and Merida sending a message to her ex-fiancee saying just "Stop calling me". When they get out of the hospital, Merida takes the key, turns off the alarm, and hands Arizona a helmet, who exclaims:

— I haven't been on a motorcycle in a while!

— Ah, relax! I don't run much...  — Merida jokes, taking a light pat on the arm, while taking the other helmet from the backpack.

— Fool! I know you love high speeds... Everyone hears the roar of this motorcycle from inside the hospital!  — Arizona speaks sitting on the motorcycle and feeling a damn fear of her prosthesis flying out of the way.

—  Give me your stuff, I'll put it in my backpack!

Merida takes the blonde's folders and handbag, puts it in her backpack and stuffs it in the small trunk attached to the motorcycle. Then, tightening her leather jacket more tightly, the redhead sits in front of Arizona saying:

— Come on! You can squeeze me, Dr. Robbins!

The moment Arizona grabs the redhead's body, smells her woody scent, and closes her eyes.

— Is everything all right?  — Merida asks curiously and, as soon as the blonde reopens her eyes, the two are facing each other.

— Your eyes are so beautiful, NOrdic savage! They look like two emeralds!  — Arizona exclaims, noticing that intriguing look and feeling her body heat up when she is so stuck with the British.

For a few seconds, the exchange of looks with the blue-eyed blonde leaves Merida in awe of something she cannot understand. The emerald green eyes in the blue seem to be talking.

— Thanks for the compliments... I guess...  — Merida responds when sitting up correctly and accelerates the motorcycle.  — Do you prefer a pub or...?

— Any bar, as long as it's not Joe's. I do anything for a few drinks to get home so drunk, I won't be able to do anything else. Do you know a bar with these requirements?  — Arizona speaks bitterly, pressing Merida's body more tightly against hers.

—  Well, I know the pub perfect for that, Robbins!

Both laugh and Arizona leans her head on the redhead's back, who starts driving fast through the city.

A certain fear of falling off that motorcycle at high speed plagues Arizona's body, causing her to put her hands in Merida's belly and scream:

— How did I have the courage to accept riding on this?!  — the blonde is clearly afraid and feels a fear that her prosthesis may fall.  — I'm not sure, Harris! Please!

At the same moment, Merida stops the motorcycle, gets off and, pushing the blonde forward, sits behind her and holds her body firmly against hers.

— There! It is not ideal, but we will run along paths that the police cannot stop us...  — Merida says as she pulls Arizona's waist against hers and smells the sweet smell of it flooding her nostrils.

— Oh, you savage... I'm scared! I think we better not do that, because I don't feel firm in my legs.  — Arizona moans tremendously, but Merida takes off their helmet and kisses her neck, causing a shiver down her spine.

— Trust me...  — Merida mutters as she nibbles on the blonde's right earlobe.  — Trust me and close your eyes... It will be okay... you are able to do everything, even with a prosthesis...

Trying not to shiver more than she already is with that accent in her ear, Arizona feels her body shudder and warm with the British woman's body so close to hers.

— Please, savage... no... I'm not able to feel safe on a motorcycle with one leg less...

With a deep sigh and a weak smile, Merida murmurs:

— Relax... your prosthesis will continue there... trust me...

The redhead replaces the helmet on her and in Arizona and begins to accelerate the motorcycle again, making Arizona exclaim in fright:

— No! Savage, don't do that!  — she grips the redhead's legs firmly against hers and feels a cold wind blow against her entire body.  — You Nordic savage, don't do that! Stop running!

Completely ignoring the obstetrician's despair, Merida keeps the motorcycle at a moderate speed, but that makes Arizona feel free and good with all that adrenaline.

— Close the eyes!  — Merida exclaims laughing.  — Feel the wind against your body, against your skin and let go... I'm with you... nothing bad will happen...

Slowly and with her eyes closed, Arizona will let go of the redhead's legs, while a smile shape on your face. It is as if a freedom advances within her, making her open her arms. All that icy wind caressing her skin feels too liberating, which is something Arizona has never felt before in her life.

— This is too good, savage!  — Arizona exclaims opening her eyes and noticing everything around her as if it were an endless blur.  — Now I understand why you are crazy! This is too good!

— I know!  — Merida screams tightening their bodies and increases the speed a little more.

Arizona, laying her head on the redhead's right shoulder, closes her eyes and smiles calmly, something she hasn't felt for a long time.

— We're here!  — Merida exclaims when parking the motorcycle after a while and Arizona, disengaging her body from hers, reopens her eyes.

* * *

After settling on a table at the back of the modern bar, Merida gets up saying:

— I'll get a mug of beer, do you want something?

— Ah, I would like a Nightmare, please!  — Arizona asks for a drink and looks at her cell phone, while the redhead walks to the counter.

— What's up, Paul, how are you?  — Merida greets the bartender, who fills a mug with beer.

— Okay, Harris, how about you? Are you alone today?

— No. Today I came with a friend.  — the redhead answers serene.  — Please, prepare a Nightmare for her?

— Of course! It's for now! You can sit down and I'll take it to you.  — Paul replies, while Merida returns to the table laughing.

As soon as she sits across the table, Arizona asks:

—  Are you single, savage?  — the blonde asks quietly, without taking her eyes off the redhead.

— Yes... Recently single...  — Merida sighs at the end, making Arizona smile from the corner.

— How long has your relationship ended?

Merida doesn't respond immediately and looks at Arizona. For a few seconds, the redhead remembers her ex-fiancee.

Then, shaking her head, Merida replies:

— We were together for a few years, but it was very intense.

— And why did it end?  — Arizona asks feeling hot to discover that Merida was really single.

— Well... We were going to get married in six months, but it wasn't working anymore. My ex was a person who hurt me a lot, you know? There was no more love or anything. It was taking away my peace and leaving me destabilized.  — Merida responds with some bitterness and looks from the corner to the blonde who looks at her smiling.  — What happened?

— You...  — Arizona starts to speak and, before she continues, feels her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.  — Ah!  — she exclaims taking the cell phone and placing it on the table.  — Put your cell here with mine. I have a rule: no cell phone while having fun! Deal?!

Merida raises her eyebrows and hands the cell phone to the blonde, who places it next to hers. Then, she takes a generous sip of her beer and asks:

— Okay, Robbins, let's get to the facts! Speak about you!

The blonde straightens her hair and takes the mug from the redhead's hand, takes a sip of beer and deposits the object on the table before answering:

— My life was already so complicated, but I'll try to summarize! I was once married to a doctor I met here in Seattle, we got married and we have a daughter. The two live in NY with Callie's new girlfriend and I stayed here!

— Okay... and about the prosthesis, if I'm allowed to ask you...  — Merida comments fearfully, at the same time that the Arizona drink is delivered.

Taking a sip of her drink, Arizona sighs heavily as she replies:

— Ah, this is a very complicated story, but I was born with both legs and, after a plane crash, they cut off my left leg. It is more or less that, but I prefer not to talk about it...

— Oh! But of course! Sorry for the rudeness... But, come on, talk more about yourself!  — Merida says laughing and drinks more of her drink.

— I graduated from Hopkins, I was practically the youngest in my class and I have my parents alive!  — Arizona exclaims raising her shoulders and smiles awkwardly.  — I don't know what else I can say.

— What happened to your marriage to end? It's been a while?  — Merida asks, resting her arms on the table, almost touching the obstetrician's.

Looking deep into the British woman's green eyes and not being able to think much about Callie and her disastrous marriage, Arizona replies:

— Let's drink a little more and maybe we talk about past relationships, could it be?

Merida just nods and winks at the blonde, without taking the rather charming smile off her lips.

Already drinking the third beer and drink, Arizona and Merida talk more intimately and the conversation flows well. They are seated next to each other, very close, and the blonde gently touches the bracelet on the redhead's right wrist.

— I tried everything in my marriage, Merida...  — Arizona vented without stopping to caress the wrist of the redhead, who looks at her affectionately.

— I like it when you call me Merida, the way you say my name with your American accent is sweet.  — Merida comments slowly, without taking her eyes off the blonde.

—  So if I call you that, you'll have to call me Ary, agreed?  — the blonde nibbles on the redhead's bracelet, while looking with some desire on her lips.

Merida smiles in a corner and allows the blonde to continue to nibble on her bracelet, exchanging strong looks with her.

—  Tell me — the redhead says, drawing her body closer to Arizona.  — What's going on between you and Callie now, Ary? You were talking to her when I entered the room, weren't you? You didn't look very happy...

At that moment, Arizona nibbles at the redhead's bracelet again and replies:

— It's just so many things so wrong, Merida... Too much hurt and I want to start building my life again, you know? I want to move forward! I want someone new in my life!

At that moment, Merida caresses Arizona's face and takes her hand that caressed her bracelet, kissing her fingers affectionately, without interrupting the exchange of looks.

— I don't understand that, but don't let people in your past lead you into an unhappy life. I don't know what the real story is, but I do know that you need to stop blaming yourself for something from the past, Ary. You deserve so much! I say that for your mental and physical health, understand?

At that moment, Arizona looks intensely at that pair of green eyes and sees a Merida Harris totally different from the one she is used to at the hospital:

— You are so weird, Merida... You look so cold, but sometimes so warm, caring...  — Arizona speaks, stroking the redhead's arm.

Merida drinks, takes another sip of her drink and moves away from the blonde.

— Yeah... I am...

Arizona holds the redhead's left hand while saying:

— I don't want to go to my house, don't take me there... I don't want to be alone tonight...

The sad look that Arizona gives to Merida is intense, making the redhead swallow and unable to say anything other than:

— Let's go to my house then...

The redhead knows that Arizona is a little tipsy and looking a little desperate to escape from something she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

* * *

After parking the motorcycle in her garage, Merida helps Arizona down and, taking the helmet off their heads, deposits them on the bench. She picks up her backpack, tossing it on her back, while Arizona grabs her bag and briefcases. The two leave the garage and walk to the entrance to the house, where there is a correspondence for the redhead. Merida feels an ice in her body when she recognizes that box and feels a slight weakness, but she picks up the object, smiling weakly and being observed by Arizona, who realizes that something is not right and caresses Merida's arm.

As soon as the redhead opens the door to the house, she faces Arizona and says:

— Please, feel free!

Merida speaks calmly, extending her right arm and indicating that the blonde is to enter. After both enter the house, the redhead locks the door, throws the keys on the kitchen counter and walks to the living room, where she throws the backpack and folders there. Then she walks firmly to the laundry, opens the garbage with a certain anger and throws away the box that was in her hands. Meanwhile, Arizona looks out of the room's huge glass window, which overlooks the small deck overlooking the lake. She places her purse and folders on the couch too.

— Your house is very beautiful, I always wondered if it was worth buying one here.

— the blonde speaks at the same moment the redhead leaves the laundry looking more calm.  — Is everything all right?

— Yes...  — Merida replies, faking a smile, and opens the refrigerator.  — Do you want to drink something? Eat something?

Arizona supports the body on the counter that separates the living room from the kitchen and looks deeply into the Merida's eyes, who also looks at her from the kitchen. The two women seem to talk through their eyes and the redhead slowly closes the refrigerator door.

Then, feeling her body needing that British woman, Arizona signals Merida with a finger and the redhead walks slowly to the counter and faces Arizona, who murmurs:

— Come here...

Merida raises an eyebrow and smirks away from the counter. She walks over to stand beside Arizona, who pulls her around the waist and kisses her slowly. The redhead laughs during the kiss and caresses Arizona's face, feeling the kiss deepen, with tongues touching, while the blonde's hands descend from the waist to her ass.

The two women kiss each other willingly and fervently, until Merida mumbles:

— We'd better stop, I'm going to do something crazy, Ary!

Arizona immediately says:

— I want you too! I don't mind looking weak, Merida! I assume you instigate me...

Without thinking twice and caring little about looking foolish, Arizona pushes Merida onto the couch, knocking her over there, and takes off her coat. Then, she climbs on the redhead's lap and sits with her legs spread. Her hands grab the orange hair and the two women look at each other for a few seconds with a certain intensity, to the point that their breaths blend and accelerate insanely.

Arizona brings her mouth close to Merida's lips, who instinctively closes her eyes, and stops almost kissing her. The obstetrician's blue eyes stare at the redhead, totally surrendered to her caresses and, smiling in a corner, she bites hard on Merida's neck and murmurs in her ear:

— Admit you were crazy about being tamed, you savage...

A slight smile forms on Merida's lips, who says nothing and remains with her eyes closed, leaving Arizona satisfied with that answer and, feeling the redhead's strong hands on her back, she kisses her mouth with desire.

Heat begins to overwhelm the women by making Arizona take off her shirt, toss it away, and Merida's hands tighten around her waist.

Then, squeezing Arizona's butt, still trapped in her jeans, Merida stands up carrying her hard and, without stopping with the intense kisses, walks to the bedroom wishing she had that woman all to herself.

Laughing and loving being carried by the redhead, Arizona squeezes Merida's hair tightly on her fingers and nibbles on her lips, murmuring:

— I raise the peace flag, Merida... I want you... I want all of you…

—  I know…  —  Merida murmurs.  — I want you too… I can't pretend anymore that I don't...


	7. I remember you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on posting new chapters, but I've been working a lot the past few days. Don't worry, cause I won't stop writing >< Now, my work has back to normal and I'm having time again to write everyday!

Opening her eyes with difficulty and feeling very good, as she hadn't felt in a while, Arizona sits on the bed to stretch, noticing her mouth extremely dry.

— Ah, what a delicious night! — her eyes look at the room as a whole and realize that she’s not at her house. — Um!?... — then, the memories of last night with Merida hit her mind, making a smile urges out of the corner of her mouth. — That Nordic savage...

Finding her prosthesis by the bed, Arizona pulls it towards her and, placing it gently, stands upright running her hands through her hair and looking at the place: a room a little smaller than yours, with a Japanese-style bed covered with a set of dark Egyptian sheets and a black comforter, as well as a fake fur rug in the front. Two small bedside table on each side of the bed, a wardrobe on the right and a window on the left, from where she sees the immense lake.

— Where is that savage?! — Arizona wonders, thinking that perhaps Merida has not slept with her and, looking at herself, finds herself naked. — Oh, God!—- she sees a T-shirt at the foot of the bed and wears it, realizing it is from Merida.

The American opens the door, observing that she is in a kind of loft-house by the lake: a kitchen and living room separated by the huge dark wooden counter. In the kitchen, there is a silver stove and refrigerator, as well as some matching ornaments and cabinets. The room, on the other hand, is very bright and very well lit by the huge glass door that opens onto a type of deck, where there is access to the lake. A black leather sofa is positioned horizontally in the living room, with a huge light carpet in front of it and a bookcase on the wall, with a huge television and some ornaments there.

— Where is she? I could have sworn we slept together! — Arizona exclaims feeling strange when she hears something coming from the deck. — What the...

Walking with some fear, Arizona opens the glass door and, widening her eyes, sees Merida Harris upside down, with her legs hanging from an iron bar high, going up and down with her trunk, her orange hair tight in a bad bun. Bending her head to the side, trying to get a better look at that scene, Arizona realizes that the redhead is only wearing a top and shorts that are clearly gymnastics, leaving her body all athletic and muscular on display.

— She is not normal... she is not normal at all! — the blonde opens the glass door and, walking at light steps, approaches the redhead exclaiming: — GOOD MORNING, GOOSEBERRY!

— AAAHHHH! — Merida screams startled as she falls to the ground almost hitting her head. — You crazy! — the redhead exclaims closing her face and opening her arms, lying on the deck. — I could have hurt myself, never do that again!!!

Laughing mockingly, squeezing her belly, Arizona tosses her hair back, exclaiming:

— This is for you to learn that you're not all powerful! — she nudges the strong redhead's shoulder with her right foot, who opens her eyes and looks at her in disgust. — Ah! Don't be mad, Nordic savage! — Arizona squats bringing her face closer to Merida's and, playing with her nose, says: — For something your muscles are useful, right?! To trim your fall from the British pedestal you live on!

Merida doesn't answer anything and remains looking at the blonde until, without any warning, she pulls Arizona to her, sitting her on your lap.

— Noooo, you crazy colonizer! — Arizona exclaims with laughter and tries to leave, but the redhead holds her by the waist. — Let go of me, you bigass! Let me go now!

— Why, you take me down and I do the same with you, it's fair! — Merida says with laughter and tightens the woman's waist more in her lap, looking intensely at the blonde's delicate mouth. — Did you sleep well, Dr. Robbins?

— And why do you think I slept well? — Arizona questions by crossing her arms and discreetly observing the tattoos spread across the chest and shoulders of the Welsh. — You kidnapped me last night! — she draws the outline of a tattoo on the woman's right shoulder with her index finger and feels her body heat up. — You acted like the savage you are... and kidnapped me...

A smile appears from the corner of Merida's mouth, while her green eyes watch Arizona's half-open mouth and her body feels the light touch she makes on her skin. A light breeze passes over the deck, making the pediatrician's blond hair sway and Merida, feeling her desire increase, squeezes the woman's neck in her lap and, pulling towards her, kisses Arizona intensely on the mouth.

An explosion of sensations takes over their bodies, as if the attraction between them kept them in that kiss for a long time. Arizona, not knowing what to do, returns the kiss and grabs the redhead's strong arms, scratching them willingly.

Opening her eyes slowly, Arizona stops the kisses and, coming out of the redhead's lap, stands completely decompensated.

— No! — she frowns and Merida, still seated, smiles in the corner looking amusedly at the blonde. — What's it?! Do you want to stop smiling?!

— AH! I can't call your last name anymore, now I can't smile?! — Merida asks pretending to be upset. — You are very authoritarian, you know?

— How is it?! Authoritarian? Me?! — Arizona questions without believing what the redhead had just called her. — If I am authoritarian it is because you, as a savage, do not know how to live in society!

The moment Merida stands, she steps forward to Arizona and, pulling her into a hug, murmurs:

— Last night everything was so good... And you told me you raised the flag of peace! In other words, I don't think we need to hide how much we want each anymore, do we? — she caresses Arizona's face, kissing the tip of her nose. — I like you... 

As soon as she hears those words coming out of the redhead's mouth, Arizona feels her body soften and, looking with some anxiety in her green eyes, asks with a certain fear in her voice:

— Do you like it? Or is it another one of your British games?!

Merida shakes her head, strokes the blonde's cheek and replies:

— I'm being honest... I think you've been through a lot in this life and I know you're afraid of being cheated and abandoned again, but... I'm just saying that I like you. Just that...

Really, after so much that has passed, all that Arizona doesn't want is someone else who disturbs her or leaves her decompensated again. Despite her teasing with the redhead, Arizona also likes her and the night before was proof of how much she is still able to have another chance in a relationship in her life.

Before she says anything, Merida winks at Arizona and, walking to the kitchen, ties her apron around her waist, washes her hands in the sink and says:

— What do you think about having a really good breakfast? — she rests her hands on the counter, which divides the kitchen from the living room, and looks at Arizona saying: — In fact, I must admit that you look beautiful with my shirt... 

Widening your eyes, remembering that she’s wearing only a shirt, Arizona runs into the bedroom feeling extremely embarrassed and, picking up her clothes from the floor, puts them on quickly.

As soon as Arizona returns to the living room, she sees some pictures hanging on the wall and, approaching one, sees an image of Merida in a savanna with some elephants around her. Then, with a low chuckle, she murmurs:

— She really is a savage...

She looks at another photo and sees Merida with a group of people from Médecins Sans Frontières.

— Has she ever worked in Africa?! — Arizona takes the photo in her hands and looks more closely at some people there, noticing some doctors, nurses and even firefighters with whom she had worked the few months she had participated in the program in Africa. — Huh! Have we already worked together? Is that why I have the impression that I already know this Nordic savage from somewhere?

A certain doubt hangs in her mind and Arizona, feeling the breeze again hitting her body, tightens the photo more in her hands and looks at Merida in the kitchen, clearly preparing something to eat. Her thoughts try to return to the few months she spent in Africa, wanting to remember if she had worked with Merida.

Then, as she can't remember alone, Arizona steps up to the counter and, sitting there, listens:

— Ah, there you are! — Merida turns her body to face Arizona from across the counter.

Arizona notices that the redhead is wiping her hands on a dish towel resting on her left shoulder and with an apron tied around her waist. Something about Merida really makes her sure that they met before Seattle, that she had seen her elsewhere, and that she had heard that accent calling her by her last name. But where?!

As soon as Merida's eyes look at the photo in the blonde's hands, she points to her and, smiling, asks:

— See how I'm a good girl?! Have you seen my photo with the elephants?

With a long sigh, Arizona supports the object on the counter and, staring at the redhead's green eyes, asks:

— Merida… when did you participate in this program?

— Ah! It was five, six years ago! — Merida responds with an expression of someone who thinks a lot and supports her hands on the counter. — I went there as soon as I graduated and spent about four, five years touring the countries of that continent and helping as many people as possible. Why?

The obstetrician's blue eyes stare intently at the gynecologist's green ones, remembering that sincere look, and the blonde replies:

— I also participated in this program... But I didn't stay long... — Arizona sighs heavily and squeezes her eyes at the redhead. — I remember someone arguing with me the night I decided to leave the program and come back here... It was dark, we just had a jeep in that camp and, in the middle of the night, I couldn't bear to be without Callie, I took my things and tried run away with the vehicle, but... but someone tried to stop me and spoke a few harsh words, tried to persuade me and even then I left... I never forgot those words... I may not remember who told me, but I remember everything that was said to me…

At that moment, Merida widens her eyes, throws the dish towel on the counter and, running her hands through her hair, exclaims:

— You?! Were you the crying pediatrician?! Were you the deserter?! — the redhead laughs nervously and shakes her head negatively repeating: — No! It can not be! You can't be that pediatrician who seemed to be abstinent just because she was away from her girlfriend! No! You… Arizona, you are the smartest woman I have ever met... Can't it be you!? 

Unable to understand immediately what the redhead meant, Arizona looks a little confused when speaking:

— Merida... what are you talking about? Crying pediatrician? Me?! But?!... — then, widening her eyes when she understands, Arizona exclaims: — Wait a minute! Did you talk to me that night? Were you the one who tried to get me back on the program?

Wishing she had never discovered that Arizona is the woman who almost harmed her in her program in Africa and who helped her escape, Merida says with her head as she breathes quickly, without looking at the blonde:

— Yes... I am the person who tried to help you not give up on the program...

— It can't be! I would have remembered! I would have remembered you, your name, everything! — Arizona exclaims shaking her head and, getting down from the chair, goes around the counter, trying to approach the redhead. — No, Merida, it's not you!

Hating herself for realizing that the woman who had almost lost her so dreamed moment at Doctors Without Borders is in front of her, Merida runs her hands through her hair exclaiming:

— It was me, Arizona... You couldn't remember my name, because there everyone called me Welsh, since I am Welsh...

Instantly, Arizona remembers the somewhat unbearable Welsh woman who had worked with her in Africa and, looking deeply into Merida's green eyes, recognizes her clearly.

— You! Is that you!

Merida walks into the living room and, sitting on the sofa, says:

— You left the camp... ran to the jeep and started... If I hadn't shown up and tried to convince you, you would have taken our only vehicle and would have us harmed. I had to do something, you know?

The obstetrician turns her body to look seriously at the redhead and, crossing her arms, asks:

— Why did you try to do that? Why didn't you just let me go?

Poking the couch and not wanting to face the blonde, Merida smiles weakly answering:

— When you work helping others for so long, Arizona, we end up creating a certain empathy for people. — she finally looks at the obstetrician and continues: — You arrived at the camp so unhappy, you always complained about things and cried almost every night. Remember what you shouted at me that day? You said you couldn't stand living away from your parents, your bed and your… Callie!

Not needing to relive those moments she regrets forever, Arizona shakes her head and murmurs:

— Please... you don't need to remember...

— Yes, I do! — Merida exclaims as she stands and looks seriously at the blonde. — You yelled at me, said over and over again how much you needed your Callie! And I didn't even know what Callie would be! I was so irritated by your actions that I took you like a pig, put the key of the jeep in my pocket and took you out of the vehicle, remember? I said that you couldn't leave, but you seemed out of control… you looked like a person with no experience! It was like that Callie was a drug and you needed her to live! It was scary!

— I got it! — Arizona exclaims closing her wrists and shakes her head. — I'm sorry if I was that way, but I've been through so much, Merida. She was my girlfriend at the time, we had agreed to…

— To go to Africa together, but she seemed too unhappy with that idea and you ended up with everything at the airport. I know! — Merida cuts it roughly. — Arizona, you had an incredible chance in your hands to start over, to take the reins of your life in Africa and... and you gave up! You could have a completely different life than today! — the Welsh laughs silently and lightly caresses the blonde's face. — I was so angry at the time, because I saw the big chance that you were missing in your career and in your life just because you couldn't stay away from your…  _ girlfriend _ … And now… finding out what happened to that crying pediatrician, I feel so sorry... You remember what I said to you as soon as I took you to the nearest city, don't you?

Doing everything to keep from crying and nodding, Arizona says:

— You told me that whoever really loves me would have encouraged me to do the program, which was something I really wanted ... that would have called me every week ... that would have supported me ... — the blonde sighs as she remembers the hard and true words of the Welsh. — You mentioned the oath we take as soon as we graduate and... and then... You told me I didn't need Callie to live, I never did! You told me to take the time on that program to reconnect with the real me and to love myself again... to believe in myself again... in my capacity… Oh, I wish I could have done that, Merida… I really wish!

At that moment, a silence hangs in the house, leaving Arizona looking affectionately at Merida, who looks a little uncomfortable. Then, kissing Merida's left hand, Arizona continues:

— I never had the chance to thank you for being the only person who had the courage to say things I needed to hear, not what I wanted to hear. And thank you for, even though I was upset, for taking me to the nearest city...

With her blue eyes fixed on the green ones, Arizona sighs heavily and thinks about everything that could have happened in her life if she had ended her period in Africa, if she had reconnected with your inner self and thus having a completely different life.

Then, Merida smiles slightly and says:

— You left me in a difficult situation, Ary, since I had to justify myself to the Council and the other colleagues. We stayed with no pediatrician for a few days, until another doctor arrived. Besides, I almost missed my chance to stay on the program. That was all a dream that I always had, just as it added me too much, you know? And I assume it would have been nice to have worked with you for longer... who knows, things might have been different... — she strokes Arizona's chin and walks away to the kitchen: — I bet you're hungry!?

Wiping the silly tears that fall from her eyes and nodding, Arizona sits again at the counter and, smiling weakly, replies:

— Yes, starving! — the Welsh says nothing and Arizona continues: — In fact, you live in a very nice place, huh?!

— Nice? — Merida repeats making a face and deposits a plate of scrambled eggs in front of the blonde. — Here it is! The best scrambled egg you'll ever eat!

As soon as Arizona looks at the food, she makes a face, realizing that there is no bacon or jam, on the contrary, they are scrambled eggs with green things and pieces of tomato mixed together.

— But what kind of food is this? For birdies?

— What?! — Merida supports her elbows on the counter and points to the food: — It has eggs, small pieces of cheese, basil, cumin, pepper, tomatoes and my special seasoning. I don't think that's bird food!

Without knowing what to say or to argue, the blonde woman opens and closes her mouth several times before speaking:

— I must admit that I'm afraid to eat this... Where's the bacon? Where's that fat mixed with the eggs? — Arizona licks her lips with her eyes closed, but when she opens them, she finds Merida staring in shock and with a hand over her heart. — What's it?

— I don't say those things here at home, Arizona. — Merida responds with a serious countenance. — Actually, I don't eat, I don't buy and I don't even talk about meat and the likes of it.

With a confused face, Arizona looks at the redhead without believing what she heard and points to the entire body of the Welsh:

— My God! Look at you, Merida! You are practically the male version of Stallone! How can you not eat meat? Or piggy? Or a little chicken? What do you live on? Air?!

— Jeez, Arizona, how much nonsense! — Merida shakes her head and opens the refrigerator. — I'm a vegetarian and, therefore, I don't have any of these things here. Oh, and I'm an animal and environmental rights activist!

— You... are... the STRANGE person... I've ever met! — Arizona speaks slowly, as if it was impossible for someone like Merida to be a vegetarian. — I would die of hunger if I lived with you!

— Bah! You are very dramatic, don't you think? — Merida comments, rolling her eyes. — Anyway, today I don't have to work and I would like to know if you are also free to go for a walk... — she supports her elbows on the counter, staring deep into her blue eyes, which are already looking at her in surprise. — I promise you will be able to choose where we'll go for lunch.

Feeling surprised by the unexpected invitation to spend the day in the company of the Welsh, Arizona does not know how to respond, as she has not known what it is like to be asked to go out and walk. Lately, she only met women from the hospital to have sex in the doctors' room and, after that, each goes to different sides of the hospital... just like that without invitations, without dates and without... nothing!

But with Merida things seem to be different… Arizona loved last night, loved sleeping curled up in the Welsh woman's body and felt even more attraction after discovering that they had already worked together in Africa.

— Wow... You don't seem to be real, you know? You were severe with me in Africa, you have a delicious kiss, a very eccentric and attractive body, prepares vegetarian scrambled eggs and now invites me to spend the whole day with you? — Arizona comments starting to suspect all that sanctity and closes her eyes on the Welsh. — You are married and your wife is waiting for you in Europe, isn't it? You're just kidding with me… aren't you?

— What ?! — Merida asks confused and shakes her head negatively. — I told you yesterday that I broke up with my fiancee, that I'm single. What kind of person do you think I am? Why would I be so naughty with you? — the blonde seems to shrink with embarrassment and the redhead continues: — I like you, I admit that, I even think I'm falling in love with you from a distance...

— Okay! It's ok! — Arizona exclaims taking her face in her hands. — I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! — she sighs heavily. — Lately, I've been so disbelieving and with a down esteem, that I can no longer recognize that I am still worthy of respect and that someone can fall in love with me.

Trying not to feel sorry for the woman, Merida slams her hands on the counter and exclaims happily:

— So, let's get out of here! Let's make your prosthesis fly again! — without waiting for any response from the blonde, the Welsh pulls her by the hand and runs to the living room. — I'll change clothes and we can go!

— Ah, you crazy! — Arizona exclaims when left in the room and sees Merida hurried to put an outfit in the room. She starts to laugh without understanding what is happening and, as soon as Merida returns, she exclaims: — You savage, I have to work today!

— Not anymore! Forget it, Dr. Arizona Robbins, because today you will be just Arizona. No titles or formalities. — Merida exclaims as she hands Arizona a helmet and, throwing her backpack on her back and squeezing another helmet in her hands, steps forward to the door of the house. — Come on, wonderful woman! Today we will run away from everything and everyone!

Arizona, clasping the object in her hands, feels a certain anxiety mixed with fear, she never missed work, but… Merida always makes her feel so good and loves the crazy things she does. Arizona deserves a chance to be happy, to do things she has never done before and to accept the feeling that seems to be growing for the Welsh.

Then, smiling beautifully and walking out of the house, Arizona replies:

— Come on! — she kisses Merida's mouth and laughs: — You crazy savage!


	8. Maybe... us?!

As they walk on the famous Pier 57, Arizona and Merida walk side by side drinking milkshakes and talking. Arizona hadn't felt the way she does with the Welsh in those two whole days with her. Merida looks like someone who awakens a quiet, free and, in a sense, adventurous side in Arizona.

At a certain point, Merida stops walking, takes her cell phone out of her pants pocket and Arizona watches the Welsh girl get a little uncomfortable with the call and ignore it. So, without failing to doubt that Merida really is that nice and sweet person, Arizona comments:

_ — _ You are so different ... and yet, so warm and nice, I find it so strange the way you act... I mean, you have that typical British superiority, but you're so crazy, so out of the European type.  — Arizona tries to explain, but ends up laughing for realizing that she wasn't being clear enough.  — I'm sorry, I really can't explain!

Merida, looking serenely at Arizona, caresses her arm lightly while saying:

— I wanted to know what you think while smiling...  — she raises her shoulders and returns the steps.  — I wanted to know so much why you smile awkwardly at me...

At that moment, Arizona smiles weakly answering:

— Well, maybe I do that way because I feel shy around you... because I sometimes feel a little naked just with that intriguing look of yours. I never felt this with anyone.  — the blonde pats the redhead's shoulder, who smiles.

— Shy around me!? Um, I think I should worry about that, because feeling shy around someone is admitting that the person intimidates you. But do I intimidate you with fear or not?  — Merida asks with her usual joke tone and lets out a delicious laugh.

— I think it's a good intimidation, cause I like to be shy around you!  — Arizona responds surprisingly, because she had never felt that way with Callie and seemed to be so good, so light and tasty with Merida.  — You make me feel like I've known you for so long... I don't know! I mean, now that we know we've known each other for years, it makes perfect sense for me to feel good about you.

Merida says nothing at once, stops with her back to the small wooden walkway over the water and looks at the blonde with a certain firm, intense and deep gaze, making Arizona somewhat anxious. Then, smiling from the corner of her lips, she replies:

— I see... I think I feel good about you too.

— You think?!  — Arizona asks, feeling embarrassed and crossing her arms for not trusting those words.  — Why do you think?

— Well, because it's a little different for me too. I mean, you are completely different from the women I’ve met, mainly because you’re American.  — Merida jokes when answering sincerely in her hoarse voice.  — You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen!  — the redhead approaches Arizona.  — You have a cute face!  — she opens the obstetrician's arms.  — You can light up anywhere you are!  — Merida puts one hand on Arizona's waist and the other on her face.  — You manage to leave me extremely in an eternal internal conflict, mainly for your provocations.  — Merida brings her mouths closer, leaving Arizona completely enchanted by the words.  — You are like a peace that strokes and, at the same time, a cyclone that destroys. It has disturbed me since the day you came in fighting with me in my office. It makes me think of you when I should be thinking about a thousand other things. I'm disconnecting from everything since our first discussion about monarchy and free Americans.

At that moment, completely in love and feeling naked for those words, Arizona closes her eyes and feels both hands of Merida on her waist, while your arms tighten her hair deepening the intense kiss that begins.

Laughing as she slowly stopped kissing, Arizona looks at Merida admiring her smile and does her best to stay in those arms, wanting more for those kisses. Then, the obstetrician closes her eyes, running a finger over her lips to taste the Welsh in her mouth, and keeps her smile weak.

Merida, slowly moving away from Arizona, looks at her seriously, seeming to evaluate what is going on in the blonde's head, and sighs loudly when she says:

— Come!  — Merida says, giving Arizona her arm to take.  — Let's go for a walk...

Feeling a certain European coldness of the Welsh appearing again, Arizona affirms with the head and fits one arm in the one of Merida and the two begin to take a walk in the place, looking at the tents and eating sweets.

At one point, Merida says that her village in Wales has the most delicious pie festival every year and Arizona seems to like it, mainly because she is getting to know more about the Welsh, who seems so open but closed at the same time.

— Seriously, my grandmother won two years in a row. However, she had a stroke and ended up losing movement on the left side of her body and can no longer make her delicious pies.

— Oh, gee, I'm sorry!  — Arizona exclaims thinking how sad it must have been for the Welsh, who has a sad face.

— Oh, that's ok, because it has been about 15 years ago and she already died!  — Merida laughs and the blonde slaps her lightly on the face. 

— Aaahhh, you savage! You and your silly pranks!  — Arizona exclaims, laughing silly.  — I won't believe anything you say anymore, you silly!  — Merida just shrugs and blinks at her.  — Go, tell me, what else?

Merida says nothing immediately, smiles thoughtfully at Arizona and, after kissing her mouth, replies:

— Anyway, the village where I was born and grew up always ranks second as the most flowery city in Wales, do you believe that? It hasn't left that position for 30 years... Would you like to go there someday?

— Ah, I'd love to! It must be fantastic to live in the countryside of the United Kingdom, to feel the true roots of its people and to realize that it has the best housing of all!  — Arizona comments thinking about how different the problems and situations of a city in Europe are compared to an American city.

— Good, let's book and I'll take you to see the city of pies.  — Merida runs her free hand through her hair and smiles.  — My parents would love you... Well, my father would. My mom is a little... well... How can I say? Tougher about the women I get involved with, if you know what I mean. She is very jealous.

The Welsh comment makes Arizona shiver and tingle in her chest... What could it be ?! Of course, she knows they are just getting to know each other and doesn't even know if it will just be sex with certain benefits, but... but Merida looks like someone who could make Arizona happy... The obstetrician knows the consequences of giving in, but she wants more than that and, before she can control her mouth, she asks:

— You really don't have anyone waiting for you there? Some jealous English model? I mean, even though you are a savage, you seem to be the kind of person that is a free spirit, somewhat flirtatious and charming… that has lots of women in many places around the world…

And again, Merida says nothing right away, staying with her intense green eyes in Arizona, as if she seems to appreciate the weight of those questions.

— Look...  — the Welsh starts to speak a little seriously.  — I believe that I will try to keep my English model in London and, in here, I intend to have another woman, so I will have two families! When I get tired of the American, I run back to my English!  — the redhead jokes, taking a light slap on the arm.  — Fool! I don't have anyone, I've said it several times! I look flirtatious and all, but I'm very calm.

— I can even believe in your joke, Merida, because you are, yes, flirtatious, charming and have a somewhat wild look, I can't explain.  — Arizona shakes her head, biting her lower lip.  — Why do you like to piss me off so much?

— Well... you're always in a bad mood and seem ready to fight anyone who crosses your path.  — Merida pushes her lightly on her shoulder.  — I'm glad I pissed you off, you know? Only so you took courage and looked at me, little princess Seattle!

— Ah, stop calling me that!  — Arizona exclaims, pressing the redhead's cheeks.  — It's because I hardly knew the stone in the shoe that you would be in my life, you savage!

— Yeah... admit it, you were all delighted with my accent and my musculature!  — the redhead speaks showing the muscles.

Arizona, shaking her head with laughter, pats Merida on the face and realizes that, even though the Welsh is a little too European, she gives her pleasant, light feelings and a sense of well-being.

Then, as soon as the obstetrician kisses the redhead's mouth, she says:

— You must be an earthquake on a daily basis, huh?! It must have a 24/7 power on!

Merida, squeezing Arizona's chin and looking at her intently, says worriedly:

— You look so bitter and unhappy, but at the same time, you are so sweet and have a kind of silly smile.

— I think that, after so many misfortunes, we get used to the bad mood and stop smiling often. You know, it's hard to maintain your esteem up there!  — Arizona comments feeling sadness invade her thoughts and her leg stings, leaving it wobbly. Merida takes her by the waist and the blonde sighs.  — I must assume it's weird, but you make me feel good… I don't know!

At that moment, feeling the redhead's strong gaze on her, Arizona tries not to feel foolish for saying that, for assuming how much she likes Merida, and lays your head on her shoulder murmuring:

— Too tired of life, you know?

— I know... I know, Ary.  — Merida responds by stroking the obstetrician's back.  — Think about how much you are losing, while staying in that unhappy hole, crying for the happiness of your ex and bittering everything that happened.  — the redhead nibbles on the woman and kisses her mouth.  — Break free, Arizona. Allow yourself to be happy again. You are not incomplete because of a prosthesis, on the contrary, you are over-equipped!

The two laugh lightly and Arizona feels silly tears fall from her eyes.

— I... I want this, Merida, but it's so hard. I've already lost so much, I've given myself up and ended up being disappointed. I don't want to hurt anyone else.

— And who said you hurt someone, Arizona? Stop punishing yourself!  — Merida exclaims worriedly and holds the blonde's face with both hands:  — Look at me! You don't hurt anyone! Are you listening to me? You are a wonderful person, incredible and too smart.

— No!  — Arizona exclaims, moving away from the woman, and puts her hands in her hair.  — I already cheated, lied...

At that moment, there is a silence between them. Arizona, terrified of what Merida might think after that declaration of guilt, stares intently at her green eyes, pleading with her blues for the Welsh to say something, whatever it is, just to feel that she doesn't judge her for past mistakes. But no! The Welsh says nothing, Merida remains with her cold European face in Arizona for a few seconds until, raising her eyebrows, she exclaims:

— Oh! Wow!!  — Merida fakes horror.  — I can't believe you've done these things?! How could you?!  — she puts a hand on her chest and Arizona rolls her eyes.

— I'm not kidding, Merida. I already have a daughter and a broken marriage, what else will I be able to destroy?

Once again, Merida gives silence in response and Arizona, wanting to give up on that, even before she starts liking that possible relationship, turns her back and is pulled by the arm with some force.

— Hey!  — Merida exclaims as she pulls Arizona and hugs her tightly, looking her deep in the eyes.  — I don't know your story, the circumstances that made you do what you did at your wedding and I'm not in a position to judge anything! Absolutely nothing! And honestly?! I want you, with your story, with everything that comes along! I could pity you... but I won't! Because you are incredible and… come on… you are, finally, with someone who is also incredible and wonderful, right?!

Regardless of how weak she looks, Arizona hugs Merida by the neck and kisses her mouth hard, feeling the tingling all over her body once again.

* * *

Two days later...

As soon as they leave the elevator, Arizona and Merida walk up the Obstetrics and Gynecology floor holding hands halfway down the hall and the blonde, nibbling at the redhead's lips, says:

— Have a nice day, Dr. Harris!

Merida blinks gently to Arizona and, kissing her mouth, replies:

— You too, Dr. Robbins, may your day be excellent!

Just as the Welsh tries to free herself, Arizona pulls her by the pocket of her pants and asks:

— Did we meet for lunch?

The Welsh looks somewhat uncomfortable and strange, as she smiles a little embarrassed and, after thinking a little, says:

— Well... I just agreed to have lunch with Grey.  — Arizona looks at her suspiciously and Merida adds:  — But we can meet for afternoon tea and have a muffin, what do you think?

Why the hell is Merida acting weird? They spent almost four days together and that behavior does not seem very consistent with the loving Welsh with whom Arizona had enjoyed those days.

Then, crossing her arms, the obstetrician asks:

— Is that so? Or is something happening?

— Hey, it's true!  — Merida responds by kissing Arizona's mouth and hurries to the right side of the corridor.  — I really need to go, Ary, but we'll talk later!

That said, Merida leaves quickly, leaving Arizona somewhat confused and thoughtful. Would the Welsh be demonstrating that she wants nothing to do with her? Or is it just your British way of being?

* * *

— I can't believe you guys spent all these days together?! Did a simple date in a bar result in all this?!  — April questions Arizona during a surgery for a pregnant woman who suffered a car accident:  — At least, the warning you took from Bailey was worth it, right?!

— Ah! It was really worth it! I rode a motorcycle wearing my prosthesis, without a helmet, with open arms, feeling all that wind ruffling my hair and feeling free and light like I haven't felt in a while!  — the blonde exclaims smiling behind the mask.  — In addition to the kisses we gave non-stop all these days! When we went to the pier and rode the ferris wheel, it was so magical! It was even cuter... Actually...  — Arizona stops touching the patient and faces her friend:  — It was practically like in a book by some British author, you know, with cute moments at breakfast, motorcycle ride in a beautiful day, hiking at sunset! Oh, and we can't forget the main thing!  — Arizona looks at her friend, who is already looking at her perplexed:  — She declared herself, said that she is in love with me and that she will give me the necessary time for me to gradually open up to something new. Can you believe that?!

— Aaaahhhh, Arizona! This is exactly what I was hoping to hear!  — the traumatologist celebrates by making small jumps.  — I was hoping that Harris would declare at once, she doesn't disguise in anything how much she is in love with you!

— What? What do you mean?  — Arizona questions remembering how unwelcome the Welsh had always been with her since she arrived.  — She bothered me too much, how is this a sign of passion? Besides, she and I had known each other a long time before here, did you know?! She worked at Doctors Without Borders at the same time I was there and we were together at the same camp. Pretty crazy, isn't it?!

—  Oh, Ary! This is wonderful!  — April exclaims happily.

— Oh, I don't know, April!  — Arizona exclaims a little worried.  — She is a type of person who is charming, flirtatious and very free spirit, you know? I am absolutely certain that she has a woman in every country she visits! I can't explain it, but she must charm everyone... And there must be a huge line of women wanting to be with her...

— Stop thinking nonsense, Ary! She said she loves to see you angry and that's why she did everything to see you like that. Oh, who knows now you may get out of this depression unreasonable and stop punishing yourself for something you did because of Torres' own fault!  — April speaks honestly, shaking her shoulders.  — You were so cheerful, affectionate, friendly and fun... go back being that Arizona you always were, I bet Harris will be even more in love.  — she looks at nothing and smiles:  — Although, the greatest proof of how much she wants you, is that she fell in love with you like this, bruised and broken...  — April points the instrument in her hand at Arizona:  — This already shows how much she is a wonderful person, different from Torres, who broke you and threw you away. It doesn't matter if she is charming or if there are several women lining up to be with her, cause she wants you, you fool! Only you!

Everyone in the OR was quiet and frightened by the speech of one of the hospital's shyest doctors. Arizona, laughing in amusement, exclaims:

— Yes... if the reverend Kepner spoke, it is spoken!  — the blonde remembers the strange way Merida was when she asked about having lunch together and comments about it with April:  — By the way, today, as soon as we arrived together, I asked if we met for lunch and she was so strange, so... I don't know! And she answered me in a vague way that she couldn't and that she would have lunch with Grey.

— Um... and?!  — April asks without taking her eyes off the patient.  — They're friends, aren't they?

— Yes, they are, but that's not what I'm talking about.  — Arizona responds fearing to be acting childish.  — It's just that she spoke in a rather vague, dispersed way, you know? As if she didn't want to have lunch with me or if she made that up.

April, stopping what she's doing, looks thoughtfully at her friend and says:

— Could it be?! No, Ary, it can't be! Stop having these negative thoughts and remember that she couldn't lie to you, I don't think Harris has that profile.

— Yeah... you're right...  — Arizona replies, forcing a smile on her lips, but feeling insecure and hating herself for it, fearing losing a possible good relationship due to all her somewhat disastrous love past.

* * *

— What, Merida?! You didn't go the pizza night with my kids because you were with Robbins during all the past days?!  — Meredith Grey exclaims, widening her eyes after hearing Merida's story.

Meredith and Merida are in the gynecologist's room and they talk about the days with Arizona.

— Did you take her home... and have sex... and sleep with Robbins? That's right?! Even though I told you several times how problematic she is and what she has already done for my friend?!

— Hey! Calm down! It wasn't like this!  — Merida exclaims, turning a pen in her hands and looking at her friend somewhat seriously.  — And Arizona is not problematic and did no harm to her ex-wife. The problems she must have faced when married to your friend are not my concern, so I don't have to accuse Ary of anything. And I don't really care, since I like her as a whole, with all her history.

— Ah, so what truly happened?! Could you explain it to me? Because it's difficult to understand!  — Meredith asks, crossing her arms and Merida sighs before telling what happened.

At the end of the story, Meredith looks even more shocked and the redhead smiles, while turning the pen over her fingers:

— And so it was that, Meryl! Arizona is incredible and I feel that I fall in love with her with day by day...

— Ah, Merida, stop it! By any chance, have you ever told her that you are almost getting back to London for good?  — Meredith asks.  — Apparently, you're not so upset with the end of the engagement anymore, are you? Has your ex ever accepted she lost you or will you talk to her in person? Do your parents know that you are enchanted by an American?

— Well... you talk like it's already a relationship! I think we're getting to know each other and enjoying ourselves! If it gets serious, great; otherwise, patience!  — the redhead answers seriously.  — And I don't need to tell my parents everything, even though my mother thinks I should do it. If it were up to her, I would be alone and living forever in love with her and my father.

— And going to London, Merida? Did you tell Robbins that you are definitely not staying here and that you will be back in your country in a few days, maybe?  — Meredith questions worrying about that possible relationship of her friend with Arizona Robbins, mainly for the history of the obstetrician.  — Make it clear to her that you have a scheduled time to return to London and so it will be something without commitment, do you understand? Or do you intend to stay here?

Merida doesn't answer immediately, sighs heavily at the thought of leaving and, looking straight into Meredith's eyes, says:

— I will talk to her, I just didn't think I would need to comment on that right when we are finally getting along...

— Um... and you two work directly with each other... things will get complicated, Merida. Besides, you don't like children and Arizona has a daughter, are you forgetting that?  — Meredith comments as she gets up from the chair and walks to the door.  — You love my children because they are mine, but... you can't stand living with children and, if you get serious with Arizona, you will have to accept her daughter.

At that moment, adjusting her coat better and throwing herself against her chair, Merida smirks when she answers:

— Bah! This is a talk for another time, Meryl! I'll worry about that when the time comes.

— Right…  — Meredith mumbles laughing and, as soon as she opens the door, asks:  — Do you want to have lunch with me? Or will you prefer to stay with Robbins?

Merida shakes her head and replies:

— Today I can't, I'm sorry! But tomorrow we can have lunch together, okay?


	9. You're not real... C'mon!

Sitting at one of the tables in the hospital canteen eating a delicious hamburger and talking to April, Arizona sees Meredith Grey sitting at a table just ahead of her and accompanied by Alex Karev.

— Huh! — Arizona exclaims looking confused at April. — Merida said she was going to have lunch with Grey, but she's not there... 

April looks quickly at the table where her friend points and returns her gaze to Arizona saying:

— Ary, I told you, stop this insecurity. Maybe there was any unforeseen event or a call for some birth. You, better than anyone, know how these things work. Besides, she is not from the surgery area, so she has a different schedule than ours.

With a certain fear and hating herself for all that insecurity, Arizona feels like a fool and knows that the blame is on everything that has passed. She has had so much pain in her life, that anything good that happens seems like a lie.

— Yeah... you're right... — Arizona murmurs running her hands through her hair. — Oh, April, I've been so discredited in life, that inside I’m too hurt and I don’t deserve to be happy ever again… 

— Hey, stop it! — April exclaims holding a hand of the obstetrician. — Take it easy, you are getting to know each other. If she's a bastard, it's her problem! Cause you're an incredible woman!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the gynecology floor, in Merida Harris's office. The redhead gets up from the small bench in front of the stretcher, removes her gloves and throws them in the trash and looks at the woman lying there:

— You have nothing wrong, Mrs. Othos, your uterus is still intact! — the Welsh blinks indicating the bathroom door. — You can put your clothes on, I'll be waiting for you there at the table.

Merida walks over to her chair and sits down, resting her hands on the table and her chin in her hands. Her thoughts drift to a certain beautiful and naked obstetrician in her bed.

— Wonderful woman! — the Welsh smirks and shakes her head, wishing to chase Arizona Robbins out of her thoughts. — If I could spend at least two hours without thinking about her, it would be good!

As soon as she finishes giving instructions to the patient, Merida accompanies her to the door and says goodbye. The moment the patient leaves, the Welsh's eyes fall on none other than Brianna Wellis standing in front of her secretary's desk and she looks more beautiful than she already is: her straight hair neatly combed in a beautiful bun; wearing a beautiful short red dress, with a V-neckline at the bust, making her slim body more beautiful and high-heeled shoes completing the look with great elegance.

Smiling in a corner as she folds her arms, the Welsh leans against the doorframe and exclaims:

— Does the lady in red have an appointment? — at the same moment, Brianna gives her typical singing smile and Merida raises an eyebrow: — Miss Brianna Wellis!

— What are you waiting for to come here and kiss my hand, Welsh? — the woman stretches out a hand and Merida approaches, kissing her affectionately and signals for them to enter the room. — See? I warned you that you would be on the ground when you see that I don't need to make an appointment to see this creature! — Brianna exclaims to Lucy, Merida's secretary, and enters the room, throwing her bag on the sofa: — But look at this mansion! What a huge room, huh? — she starts walking all over the place and observes everything without taking the smile off her face: — Yeah, there is enough space for us to have sex... — Brianna turns on her heels and looks at Merida in a sensual way, while she closes the door. — ...without worrying about positions!

Merida can't say anything, tries to understand what her LA patient is doing there, completely forgetting how intense and quick Brianna Wellis is in her attitudes.

The Welsh approaches her, kisses her hands and opens her arms, exclaiming:

— Brianna! But what an unbelievable surprise!

With a raised eyebrow and not liking that reception, the blonde woman pushes Merida so that she falls on the couch next to her and says:

— Don't create expectations or think I came after you, vegetarian Welsh! — Brianna looks at her nails. — I came to accompany my husband to a boring meeting of his company in the city center and I remembered that you left LA to work in this decadent hospital, so I decided to pay a visit and brighten your day.

— Oh! But what an honor to have the wonderful and powerful Brianna Wellis in my humble room! — the redhead supports her arms on the sofa and winks. — I am very touched by all your explanation, blonde, but I continue with my usual statement: I cannot have sex with you, because, besides being my patient, I am interested in another.

— Ah, Merida! I already know that you have ended your engagement with the British woman, so you are totally available to spend a few days with me in LA and finally take care of me completely... if you know what I mean! — Brianna exclaims with laughter and sits at the table, crossing her legs and touching her cleavage. — Oh, Merida, I just decided to spend some time here until my husband's meeting is over. So, nothing better than having sex in the middle of the day to relieve tension, isn't it? I'm the married one here and I don't mind betraying my husband... You, on the other hand, are free to stay with me!

Looking at the woman for a few seconds, Merida stands, walks over to her and spreads her legs; pulls Brianna closer to the edge, squeezing her waist tight and raises her hands until she reaches Brianna's face. Then, caressing the woman's red lips, who defiantly stares at her, Merida approaches your mouth to hers and murmurs:

— I already said no! First, because I'm seeing someone! Second, I don't have sex in my office... And, third, I repeat that I'm interested in someone else. So please, if you haven't come for an appointment, get out of here!

Before she can get away, Merida is caught by the coat collar by the woman's hands and is slapped across the face:

— You are not being invited, Merida... you are being summoned. — Brianna presses the redhead's lips: — Or did you forget that I was the one who helped you have patients during the time you worked in LA? I DOUBT that you have anyone here, because this city is ugly and has decadent people, Merida! — Brianna bites Merida's mouth slowly and smiles: — I have two hours until my husband calls me back to LA. Find this time to be with me... NOW! Besides, you couldn't have found an American more beautiful than me to have fun… especially now that you're single!

— Brianna, I said no! You are my patient and I was clear about that! Nothing could ever happen between us and you know it! — Merida comments feeling the taste of blood in her mouth, then runs a finger over her lips realizing that the bite was deep: — Look what you did, Brianna! — the redhead shakes her head and sighs deeply: — I'm with someone and it's for real! She is an amazing and very beautiful woman, as well as intelligent! Now, excuse me, because I have a busy schedule and I can't just disappear for two hours!

— Well, Merida Harris, of course you can! — Brianna straightens Merida's collar and pats her face. — As you said to me once... you're not tied to anything or anyone, you love to live adventures... you are a free-spirited savage! — she opens her arms and exclaims laughing: — THEN LIVE THIS ADVENTURE! Now that you're single, get on your motorcycle, take me at high speed to the hole you live in here in this pathetic city and we'll spend two hours having sex and drinking wine!

— No! — Merida exclaims imperatively and frowns. — I already told you, Brianna! I can not! I'm sorry, but I can't. — Merida exclaims, trying to lick her own bleeding lower lip. — Please, I'm working and I'm getting involved with another one, so I would like you to leave…

— I bet this bitch who you're dating is a doctor, isn't she? Geez! Are you, health professionals, unable to get involved with people outside these environments with diseases? — Brianna asks as she laughs mockingly, while Merida opens her mouth to speak, but takes a weak slap: — Quiet! I already know what she looks like... she must be a pediatrician or obstetrician who has a sweet voice, doll eyes and loves to eat sweets! Am I right?

— Brianna... don't call people bitches... it's so ugly. — Merida says with a serious face.

At that moment, Brianna is all excited and, slapping her hands on the redhead's chest, bites her mouth exclaiming:

— I knew!!! I knew your girlfriend was kind of a fool and that she takes care of drooling children! — the blonde talks over and over biting the Welsh. — And you told me that you would never fall in love, that you like to be free! Liar! And I bet she's blonde, just like me!

— Brianna... please... you're hurting me... — the redhead mumbles trying to free her mouth and squeezes Brianna's waist. — Stop biting my mouth, woman! — the blonde finally stops biting and Merida frowns. — Enough! You're leaving me without a mouth, woman! I've already made it clear that I'm getting involved with someone!

That said, the Welsh walks hard to the door and opens it quickly, then points to her secretary and says:

— I need to go out and do something, so I'm not going to have lunch, but if someone asks you can say I went out to eat something, okay? — she looks quickly at Brianna, still in her office, and smiles weakly: — I'm sorry, Bre, but I'm already interested in another one. Make a good return to LA.

As soon as the Welsh takes her jacket, helmet and backpack, she leaves waving at Lucy, who looks worriedly at the patient still standing in the next room and who has an unfriendly look.

* * *

At the end of the day, in the Emergency Room, Arizona finishes giving palliative treatment to the 15th patient of the day and stops at the nurses' station to breathe a little. The obstetrician feels a little insecure about the Welsh, since she hadn't seen her all day and hadn't even heard.

— I don't want to be hurt again... my parents raised me to be better than that! — Arizona exclaims at the same moment her eyes are covered. — Oh, what is this? — the woman puts her hands on the hands of someone who makes it impossible for her to see. — Who is it? — no one answers and Arizona starts to laugh nervously: — I really don't know who could be!

She shakes her hands desperately until she is released to see again and, when turning her body, she faces a smiling Merida:

— Ah! Merida! — the two women hug each other lovingly and Arizona does not let go, remaining clinging and Merida inhales her neck.

— How was your day?! — the Welsh asks when kissing the obstetrician's skin.

— You disappeared... — Arizona comments somewhat confused and remembers Meredith Grey having lunch in the canteen with Karev. — Did you... did you have lunch with Grey?

Without stopping with the kisses and trying to reach the blonde's mouth, Merida shakes her head and responds:

— No... I got stuck in my room because of a problem and then I had to go out to solve something...

At that moment, staring at the Welsh's lips, Arizona notices them bruised and asks a curious question:

— What happened to your mouth? It looks like it was bitten several times.

Still, trying to kiss Arizona's mouth, Merida replies:

— I had a little accident, nothing much... Give me a kiss, please...

— No! Your mouth might bleed if I kiss you, look at those lips! — Arizona exclaims as she sits Merida on one of the stretchers and starts to take care of her mouth. — I admit that I thought you... well...

— That I was gone? That I lied to you? — Merida asks without taking her green eyes from Arizona, who takes care of her lips. — I'm sorry I didn't show up for afternoon tea, Ary, but I ended up taking what I needed to do on my lunch break, and when I came back, I already had a line of patients waiting for me.

Arizona says nothing at once, feels a little embarrassed for thinking wrong about the redhead and tries to understand when she went from being an extremely confident woman to being somewhat disappointed.

— No, of course I didn't think... — the obstetrician smiles weakly and finishes passing the medicine on the Welsh's lips. — And stop trying to kiss me, you savage! I'm trying to take care of your mouth! How did you do that, huh?!

— Ah! You don't even want to know, Dr. Robbins! — Merida smiles, not stopping trying to kiss Arizona's mouth, which is all embarrassed. — I can kiss you here... on the street... on the farm... anywhere I want!

— Merida! Now I'm working and it's not the time for kisses and hugs... — Arizona says as she lets go of the redhead and runs her hands through her hair. — Are you leaving already?

— Yes... — Merida answers as soon as the blonde finishes the care and, getting off the stretcher, holds her hands when asking: — Ary... do you have ten minutes for me? 

Merida has a passionate face, leaving Arizona completely speechless, opening her mouth several times before answering:

— Well... I can arrange these minutes for you, Dr. Harris... but only ten minutes, huh? Because I believe that I must leave here very late...

— Great! — Merida takes her by the hands and goes to the elevator: — Let's go to the parking lot, I have something to show you!

— What? — Arizona exclaims when releasing the hand of the redhead when they enter the elevator: — Why? Merida, I can't ride a motorcycle right now!

— Don't say anything, just come here... I was dying to kiss your beautiful mouth... Weren't you, too? — Merida asks as she pulls the woman around the waist and Arizona crosses her arms. — Come on, Ary, you can't be mad at me! I just want to kiss you for a few minutes!

— I can't believe you took me out of the emergency just for that... we could have gone, at least, to one of the rest rooms, not in the elevator! — Arizona complains when leaving the elevator and walking to the parking lot.

As Merida pushes her, stopping in front of a sports BMW, Arizona asks:

— Did you buy a car? This is what you wanted to show me?

The Welsh just nods and pushes Arizona against the vehicle, stroking her waist, and the blonde says:

— There are cameras here, you know?! And I don't want to do anything in the parking lot, Merida, are you crazy?!

— I know there are cameras... — Merida mumbles when opening the trunk, winking at the blonde and looking for something there.

— I can't believe you want to have sex in the trunk, Merida?! — Arizona exclaims not believing what that Welsh was doing.

— But of course... — Merida reappears carrying a large, colorful bag. — ...that I don't want to have sex with you in the trunk! — the redhead stretches the object to Arizona: — Look what I bought for you... well, for you and me! — the blonde woman is confused when she picks up the somewhat heavy bag and Merida smiles: — Go, open the bag!

Disbelieving what Merida is doing, Arizona is embarrassed to have thought wrong about Merida and supports the bag in the trunk. Opening the object, Arizona opens her eyes wide and puts her hands over her mouth:

— They are... they are... in a colorful bag... they are... — the blonde woman cannot contain her amazement and feels a joy mixed with fear to reach her heart: — Did you buy rollerblades  _ Oxer Darkness _ that glow in the dark?!

— Yes... I bought it, yes! If Bailey doesn't let us use it at the hospital, that's fine, we can walk with them every day! What do you think? The blue pair is for you and the yellow pair is for me! — Merida responds happily when she realizes that the woman seems surprised by the gift. — What's up?! Liked? I know you have the prosthesis and such, but they are special, because I sent to guy specialized in roller skating for people who use… you know… prostheses…

Arizona says nothing and remains a little surprised, not knowing what to say or think. How long has it been since she wore her training shoes? How long has it been since she had the good feeling of skating around the hospital? She looks in surprise at Merida, who has a beautiful smile on her face and looks like a silly child.

— Merida… I… I don't have my left leg… — Arizona murmurs, stroking the rollerblades in the bag and looking at the Welsh. — You...

— Well... I know you don't have your left leg, Ary — Merida comments fearfully, but without removing the silly smile on her injured lips. — And that's why I looked for a boy who makes adaptations on skates, skateboards, these things for people who use prostheses. I made all the measurements according to yours and sent it to him, then bought the rollerblades and also sent them to him. Today I had to run to meet the boy at the San Francisco airport, since he cannot come here to deliver me. Anyway, you can use your rollerblades calmly and without fear of falling... Besides, I will be with you when you wear it, since I bought a pair for myself too.

At that moment, after listening to the whole story of the Welsh and seeing how much she had tried to give something nice, Arizona tries not to cry and realizes that Merida didn't go to lunch with her because she was preparing a gift... just that!

Then, worshiping Merida even more, the obstetrician exclaims:

— I LOVED, MERIDA! — Arizona jumps on the redhead's lap and starts giving kisses all over Merida's face. — You are unbelievable, I was already thinking that you wanted to have sex in the car or that you didn't want to have lunch with me... but you wanted to give me a gift!

The blonde doesn't stop attacking the Welsh with lots and lots of kisses, until she stops with a serious face and looks at Merida a little confused when she says:

— But... you don't even like rollerblades... Do you?

— Well... You like these things and this is what matters... I can do this for you, just teach me how to use them, Ary... — Merida replies gently and Arizona kisses her passionately on the mouth. Then, they look at each other intensely and the redhead realizes that the obstetrician seems to want to cry: — What is it, Arizona? Don't you want me to like the things you like?

— No... it's not like that... — Arizona murmurs trying to contain the stupid tears on her face and gets out of Merida's lap. — It's just... it's just that for a long time I don't know what it's like to have someone who is interested in my things... who is interested in liking what I like... — she strokes the redhead's face, unbelieving in what is happening. — Thank you, Merida... thank you.

— That's ok, Ary... I said I'm in love with you. When we like someone, we have to be interested in what the person likes too, right? — Merida kisses Arizona's forehead. — Let's go for a walk with our skates tomorrow, what do you think?

— Yes! Please! — Arizona exclaims happily and raises her arms. — I haven't felt this good in years, Merida... you know what that is? To give, give and give more, without receiving anything in return? With you, I feel that things are balanced, healthy and natural... without forcing anything...

— I know. — Merida says all convinced and Arizona bites her chin. — Well, my skater, go back to your duty. I'm going home and call my parents, because my mom is a little nervous and I'm not sure why.

— Okay... We'll talk later, as soon as I'm relaxed around here I'll send a message. — Arizona kisses Merida's mouth again. — Tomorrow, as soon as I leave my shift, I will go to your house. Okay?

— No, not at home! I'm coming to get you and we can stop somewhere to go rollerblading, young lady! — Merida kisses her again and closes the trunk. — I'll leave the rollerblades in the car. — the redhead holds Arizona's chin and they kiss again.

— Why are you coming to get me? And why did you buy a car? — Arizona asks, curious and puzzled, unable to believe all that and on how too perfect Merida seems to be.

— Well... yeah... — Merida looks embarrassed, looking sideways, and folds her arms: — I still have my motorcycle, but I bought the car so that we can ride on rainy days, without the risk of getting wet. And I'll come to pick you up tomorrow because I want to... because I want to be out here, waiting for you... because I like you...

At that moment, Arizona gets a little suspicious, because she hasn't known what it is like to have someone caring about her, since she is always the person who cares about others. However... Merida has revealed herself to be a loving, caring and very companion woman.

Then, caressing the Welsh's face and smiling weakly, Arizona murmurs:

— You don't exist, you know? I am afraid that one day I might wake up and this will all be a dream...

— Bah! It's just that you haven't seen my defects yet. — Merida jokes winking at her. — Well, Ary, I need to leave soon, otherwise I will throw you into this car and make love to you!

— Ah, silly! Just go home and call your parents! Tomorrow we can do whatever you want... — Arizona blinks away to Merida, who gets in the car. — I mean, whatever we want!  — as soon as she sees the Welsh driving aways, she whispers: — I think I might be in love...


	10. Eventually, it all comes to an end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Almost over - Aquilo **  
> Music for this chapter

* * *

The next day...

The two women have fun, laugh and even fall together, not because Arizona skates with her prosthesis, but because Merida is terrible and skates like a duck, making the obstetrician have pains in her cheeks from the laughter she gives.

Everything really looks like a dream or a romance book written by some British, as they spent the morning dating, skating, eating popcorn in the park and even lying on the grass watching the clouds and discussing their shapes.

Life has never been so good for Arizona, who seems to feel better and happier than she has in a long time.

* * *

The moment they enter Merida's house laughing, the women give hot kisses and Arizona tries to close the door without stopping with them.

— Mery, wait! Wait! — the blonde exclaims as she turns her back on the Welsh and tries to free herself from her arms. — Stop it, you crazy!

Releasing the woman from her strong arms, Merida walks into the kitchen saying:

— I'm sorry, but it's impossible to be an inch away from you! — she supports an elbow on the counter and looks at the door, where Arizona locks it gently. — You are an intoxicating woman, Arizona Robbins!

The obstetrician doesn't speak immediately, passes by the redhead trying to hug her again and, throwing herself against the sofa, massages her left thigh, exclaiming:

— Oh, Mery! I must admit that it was very nice to go skating again, to spend the whole morning in the park, I had a lot of fun with you. But I'm really tired, I think, after last night's shift, I deserve a massage and a very relaxing bath with you, don't you think?

Merida says nothing, finishes drinking water and, depositing the glass in the sink, looks at the blonde saying:

— Yes... I agree with you. But first of all, I need to talk to my parents.

— Huh? — Arizona exclaims with a confused face, while standing. — I thought I talked to them last night.

— I even called, but it was too late in London and I think they were asleep, so I decided to talk today. — Merida responds feeling her cell phone vibrates and, taking it out of the pocket of her  _ shorts _ , sees "Martha" calling. — Ah! Look at that! They seem to know when I'm thinking of them.

Arizona steps forward into the kitchen and, leaning against the counter, pulls Merida by the waist:

— Put it on speaker, I want to know if your mother is as angry as you say... I'm dying to know how the British live with their family.

Merida makes a confused face and, sitting Arizona on the counter with her legs spread, fits her body there, while she places the cell phone next to her and answers as the blonde asked:

— Hey,  _ mam _ ! — Merida exclaims excitedly, but with her eyes on the cheerful blue of Arizona, which caresses her face.

— Merida Duncan-Harris! — Martha says in her firm voice, scaring the obstetrician a little. — Why didn't you call us yesterday? We were waiting for your call and nothing! Did you forget your parents?

Arizona plays with Merida, squeezing her cheeks, and the Welsh signals to stop it.

— I know,  _ mam _ , I'm sorry, but I ended up coming home late and I didn't have the courage to call you. The important thing is that we're talking now, aren't we? — Merida responds by nibbling an Arizona finger, which opens a silly smile.

— Your mother has an angry voice... — the obstetrician murmurs and has her mouth covered by a Welsh hand.

— Merida, what were you thinking about taking an absurd amount of money from the bank? What are you up to there?! — Martha asks extremely angry, making Arizona's eyes widen and Merida sighs.

—  _ Mam _ , I bought a car. I asked our lawyer to sell mine in London and I bought a new one here. As soon as the sale of my old one comes out, the money will go into the account, don't worry.

Arizona, not understanding it very well, asks in a low voice:

— Don't you have your own account?

— I have... — Merida murmurs. — But my lawyer is the same as the whole family, so... Just imagine... a tremendous gossip!

The blonde nods, indicating that she understood, when Martha exclaims from the phone:

— Merida, you don't have to sell your car here and buy one in America! You need to come back to London and get back to your life! Stop these crazy world travel adventures and come home now!

Arizona raises her eyebrows and jokes:

— Um… traveling the world?! Apparently, the adventurous lady has a woman in every country she visits...

Merida kisses her mouth, shaking her head, and replies to her mother:

— I'm not venturing anymore,  _ mam _ , this time I'm really working. I told you I would stay in America for a year and that’s what I’ll do.

At that moment, feeling as if a bucket of ice fell on her when she heard that, Arizona looks worriedly at the Welsh and, swallowing, asks:

— One year? Will you stay here for a year?!

— It's not like that... wait... — Merida murmurs, signaling the blonde not to leave and kisses her on the lips.

— Merida, you spent six months in that horrible and hot city of Los Angeles and now you are stuck in this hole called Seattle for three months, so you have three more months to stay there and finally return here! — Martha exclaims absolutely, making Arizona even more worried.

Then, Merida, noticing the blonde somewhat annoyed, kisses her on the mouth for a long time and says to her mother:

—  _ Mam _ , this is what I want to talk about. I know that I will need to go to London to deal with some things and speak in person, but I am warning you that…

— I don't want to hear it and you will come to London next week, regardless of whether it is final or not, Merida, because next Friday it's your dad's and mine's wedding anniversary. — Martha says with a certain imposition in her voice. — I will arrange your ticket and you will be here for at least a week. Are you listening to me?! We will have a party in London, for the Lords and their families, who are friends with their father, and then one in Wales, with the whole family.

At that moment, Arizona remains with a surprised look at the Welsh, who seems extremely bored with that conversation and, holding her face so that she faces you, asks:

— What is the deal with your family, Merida?

Snorting as she tries to avoid the inquisitive blue eyes, the Welsh murmurs:

— My  _ tad _ is a lord, but that doen't make me anything at all!

Arizona's eyes widen, never imagining that Merida came from such a serious family, with elegant titles and parties. The Welsh seems so simple, so detached from life and so in control of herself...

— I didn't forget the party,  _ mam _ , and of course I will go to London next week and stay for a few days, since I have a lot to solve. — Merida responds to her mother, but without taking her green eyes from the rather sad blonde in front of her.

— Look, Merida, I think it's good for you to appear alone, do you hear me?! Don't bring your American girlfriend here! I already talked to Ellen, Lord Thurn's wife, and she told me that her daughter came out as a lesbian. — Martha says with some joy, making Merida roll her eyes. — I agreed to introduce you to her at the party and so you stay with a British woman, it's decided!

—  _ Mam _ , I don't want to meet anyone... — Merida replies looking deeply at Arizona. — I already have a perfect woman and it's with her that I'll go to the party. Tell your friend that I don't want to meet her daughter.

— Bah! Merida, don't talk nonsense! — Martha exclaims impatiently. — I already said that I won't allow you to get lost in this horrible country! Ellen's daughter is a professional ballerina, Merida, and she is very beautiful.

— Still,  _ mam _ , thank you very much, but no! I don't want to meet any ballerina. — Merida insists on speaking, noticing Arizona's joy completely disappearing from her blue eyes.

— You'll meet her! And you always liked women who dance, Merida! All of your girlfriends were dancers or models! — Martha says with some empathy, making Arizona soften her body.

Is what the Welsh mother says true? Does Merida like women who dance or who are models?! Arizona looks at herself and returns her sad look to Merida, who stares at the floor saying:

— I know,  _ mam _ , but I don't want to meet her, thanks, I told you!

— Merida, stop talking nonsense! Your ex-fiancee, that Japanese one, I don't remember the name now, danced and your girlfriend before her too! — Martha argues, insisting on the subject that makes Arizona extremely uncomfortable.

Then, leaving from the counter, the obstetrician walks to the living room and, sitting on the sofa, looks at her prosthesis, with the certainty that she would never be a ballerina, nor a dancer, much less a model. She looks up at Merida and sees her approaching with the cell phone in her hands, sitting next to her and, resting the device on her thigh, caresses Arizona's face.

—  _ Mam _ , I already said that I don't like your racist comments about people! My ex-fiancee has a name and is Hatsu. Stop using those prejudiced words to name people. — Merida says a little irritated. — Anyway, I'm going to the party accompanied by a person!

— Merida, Ellen's daughter, besides being a ballerina, she also doesn't like children! — Martha exclaims excitedly. — Look at that great quality, don't you think? You hate children and you don't want children, just like this girl. You keep complaining that women argue with you when they find out you don't want children.

And, once again, Arizona feels an ice water run through her body and looks desperately at Merida. She doesn't like children?! How could they get seriously involved if Arizona has a daughter? Did Merida forget about that?

Then, before she says anything, Arizona overhears Merida talking to her mother:

— Yeah,  _ mam _ , I know I don't like kids and I'll never change my opinion, but that's no reason for me to go out with this ballerina. — she stares intensely at Arizona's blue eyes, trying to understand why they are sad. — I'm already with someone else,  _ mam _ , and I'll take her to the party.

— Merida, listen well to what I will say, because I won't repeat! — Martha exclaims firmly again. — You can't get involved with the women of that country, because they don't understand about our culture, our life. Besides, the Americans won't know how to take care of you, my daughter… They are dishonest and…

—  _ Mam _ , they are not like that! — Merida exclaims a little impatiently, watching Arizona get up from the sofa and stop with her back to her, watching the window to the deck. — I'm going to London on Friday,  _ mam _ . I love you and  _ tad _ ! We'll talk later! 

That said, Merida hangs up, throwing her cell phone onto the couch and walks until stops behind Arizona, hugging her affectionately.

— Hey... What is it, Ary? — the redhead questions worried and not understanding the blonde's sudden sadness. — Look at me...

As soon as Merida turns Arizona's to her, the two look at each other for a few seconds in silence, leaving the Welsh girl even more confused and without understanding what she had said wrong so that all the joy of the morning has disappeared.

— I need to take a shower and go home, Merida. — Arizona says suddenly, while getting rid of the redhead.

— Wait a second! — Merida exclaims holding the blonde by the arm and frowns. — What happened to make you act like this, Ary? Did I say anything that upset you? If I did, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.

— No! You didn't say… — Arizona replies with a shake of the head.

At that moment, looking deep into the Welsh's green eyes, replaying in her mind how good and perfect she always was, Arizona lets out a silly giggle saying after sighing deeply:

— You have a habit of being so polite almost every time, even though you are a Nordic savage, did you know that?

Without really understanding what that could mean, Merida crosses her arms questioning:

— Well… and is that bad? Is being polite a bad thing for you?

— No! Not at all! — Arizona exclaims resting her hands on the redhead's strong arms and looks her intensely in the eyes. — It's just that ... Can I ask you something? — Merida just nods and the blonde continues: — Do you like dancers? Ballerinas? Models?

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, causing a certain impatience mixed with fear in Arizona, fear of being abandoned by the Welsh. Merida's green eyes seem to focus the blonde in front of her, like someone looking for the right words for that question.

— Yes. — Merida responds coldly and without breaking her serious look at the blonde. — I do.

As if she saw her own heart shatter in front of herself as if it were a fragile mended glass vase and feeling disappointed, Arizona swallows hard trying not to collapse.

— And what are you doing with me? — she asks Merida, who doesn't seem to understand very well. — If you're leaving in three months, why are you dating me? Why are you enchanting me day after day?

— Arizona, I'm not leaving! — Merida exclaims raising her hands and showing a confused face. — Where did you get that I'm leaving?

— You came to spend a year here, Merida, and it's been 9 months! You're leaving in no time and your little game of winning me over would have been just a game for you, right ?! — Arizona talks desperately and not believing that she was stupid enough to get involved again with someone who would abandon her.

— What?! I won't be leaving in three months, Arizona! — Merida says, frowning and shaking her head. — You are not a joke to me! Why are we arguing about this? Why, out of nowhere, were you so insecure? 

Hating herself for the silly tears she sheds for that Welsh, Arizona shakes her head negatively when she says:

— You like ballerinas, models, dancers, Merida, and I'm not at all like them! I will never be a dancer, I don't know! And much less a model!

Feeling extremely confused and afraid to believe her mother's words about the American people, Merida exclaims:

— And just because I liked women who dance, this means that I can't get involved with you? Fall in love with you, Arizona? — the obstetrician says with her head and the Welsh rolls her eyes, snorting incredulously: — By the old gods, Arizona! You can't hear everything my mom says! I am an only child and she is very jealous, protective!

— But you said that you like women who dance... models … — Arizona murmurs, feeling her wall of insecurity forbidding her to believe anything the Welsh says.

— Yes, I spoke the truth! You asked me a question and I spoke the truth! — Merida exclaims opening her arms. — What did you want me to say?! A lie? If I have nothing to fear, I don't need to lie or stutter, Arizona! And I speak the truth! I don't believe in lies to save anything or to please. Lies only make things worse!

— I will never dance, Merida! And I don't even like these things! — Arizona exclaims shaking hands and hating the somewhat cold way of the Welsh of arguing. — You are with the wrong person! Besides, I won't be anyone's passing love affair!

That said, the blonde turns her back and tries, once again, to walk to the bedroom, but Merida holds her by both arms and, forcing her to face your green eyes, says:

— I am with you! Only you! If I wanted to be with a dancer or model, I would be interested in one! But I am with you, Arizona Robbins! I chose you! And I'm not leaving! — the two look at each other intensely for a few seconds, where Merida pleads with her eyes for Arizona to believe her. — Please… everything was so nice, Ary… Why would I do everything I do, if I left in a few months?

Wanting to believe those words and in that look that enchants her so much, Arizona fears to suffer again everything she had been through in her past and, sighing heavily, says:

— Because people do that, Merida. People lie, deceive and cheat!

Wide-eyed and letting go of the woman, Merida is somewhat offended that she thinks that of herself or that she would be capable of such antics.

— And do you really believe that I'm like these people, Arizona? — the blonde opens her mouth to answer, but the Welsh cuts her off: — Ever since we met, I always spoke the truth, not caring whether you would be upset or not. Remember that you got angry about that patient? — Arizona just nods and Merida continues to speak: - Well, there you see how honest I always was and still am!

Breathing in an agitated way and hating herself for all the disbelief she feels, Arizona remembers the harsh words of the Welsh mother and asks:

— It is not just that I was discouraged about us, Merida...

— Wait! Wait! — Merida exclaims a little confused and frowns at the blonde, pointing a finger. — Are you discouraged about us?! How can that be, if we haven't even officially started anything yet?! Stop self-sabotaging, Arizona!

— Merida, you don't like children! Is that what your mother said? — the obstetrician asks when moving away from the redhead, not wanting her to touch you. — Answer me, please... — she looks sad and afraid in the discouraged green eyes. — You don't like children?

— No! I don't like children! — Merida responds directly and, before the blonde says anything, puts her hands on her waist, laughing. — I don't believe!? By the old gods, Arizona! — the Welsh runs her hands through her hair and walks around the place. — I am not believing that you are one of those people who abominate women like me who do not want to have nor like children?

Shaking her head and failing to explain herself, Arizona says desperately:

— It's not like that, Merida! I'm not judging you, please!

— But that's exactly what you're doing, Arizona! — the Welsh exclaims, not believing what she hears. — I'm a woman who, like many others, doesn't want children and doesn't like children! Why the hell do people think we need that maternal instinct? Why do all women have to have children and like children?!

— That's not what I meant, Merida! You have every right to dislike and not want children! — Arizona says desperately and sees her old self in Merida, smiling weakly through tears. — I was like you... I, more than anyone, respect and believe in your wishes. That is not what makes me discouraged about us...

The two women are silent again, remaining with their eyes fixed on each other and feeling as if they no longer speak the same language. How is this possible? How, in just an hour, could everything change so suddenly between them?

Then, shaking her head and not believing the things she hears from the obstetrician, Merida says:

— Arizona... I don't understand what happened to make you discouraged about us. I don't want a dancer, I want you! I can't be wrong about not wanting children, so you have no reason to walk away from me out of nowhere!

— It's not out of nowhere, Merida — Arizona says, crossing her arms and, approaching the redhead, looks into her eyes. — You're the daughter of a Lord, your mother wants you married to some woman who is also the daughter of a Lord and who is a dancer. And I, Merida, am none of those things. — the Welsh opens her mouth to hit, but she stops her. — Besides, you don't like children and I can't force you to live something you don't want. I, more than anyone, know how painful it is to change who we are just to fit someone's will. — Arizona caresses the face of Merida, who doesn't seem to believe it all. — You are young... I bet you haven't even reached your 40s yet.

— I'm 34 years old... but that doesn't matter, Arizona. — Merida comments laughing weakly and not accepting those words of the obstetrician. — My father is a lord, not me! Furthermore, this title is not passed on to women and therefore it makes me a simple gynecologist with great pride. About my mother wanting her only daughter married to a ballerina and a lord's daughter, that's her problem and not mine! If I had been in her head, Arizona, I wouldn't have even gotten involved with Hatsu, just because she was Japanese. I think you realized that my mother is racist and, thanks to the old gods, I am not like that! I think I am much more like my father, who is a sweet person and is always in a good mood.

Looking deep into the green eyes and wanting to get excited about it all, Arizona feels even more intimidated and afraid to get Merida to accept a situation she had already gone through, when Callie was pregnant with Mark.

— Merida... I have a daughter. Do you remember that? — Arizona murmurs without breaking her gaze on the Welsh, who seems to soften her body, and smiles sadly. — I knew... You didn't even remember that, did you?

Feeling as if a bucket of cold water fell on her, Merida shook her head and replied:

— No... I didn't remember... You don't talk about your daughter, you didn't even show me a picture of her and I never saw you talking to her, Arizona . I can't be that guilty for forgetting that fact.

— I know... I know it's my fault, in part. But that isn't the point of the final question, Merida. — Arizona explains, stroking the strong Welsh arms. — The point is that I have a daughter and, even if you are definitely in Seattle, I could never introduce her to someone who doesn't like children. You would live at a crossroads with me, in love with me, but not liking my daughter. See?! It's complicated…

At that moment, softening her body, Merida takes two steps back and, not understanding, says in a weak voice:

— Are you breaking up with me just because I don't like children? Is that so bad? Do you… do you prefer to throw away what we're starting just because you don't think you can help me accept your daughter? Do you like me so little that you don't believe that I would be able to like your daughter at least? What do you think I would do? That would mistreat her? That I would do any harm to your daughter? — Arizona says nothing and Merida smiles sadly, without dropping a tear from her eyes. — I do not believe that!

Then, before the blonde can even speak, Merida's cell phone rings again, and as soon as she sees that it is from the hospital, she answers on the speakerphone:

— Harris speaking!

— Doctor, patient Fridman is in labor! — a female voice sounds from the other side.

— That's right, I'm on my way! — Merida responds by hanging up and throwing the device back on the couch.

The two women look at each other intensely again, making Arizona cry without knowing what to think and feeling that life again shows that you can't have everything, while Merida feels that it would be a huge mistake to drop her entire career in the UK just to stay in Seattle with the obstetrician.

Then, walking to the door of the house after taking her motorcycle's key and not caring that she is dressed in casual clothes, Merida says:

— Do what you have to do, Arizona... — she stops with her hand on the handle and remains on her back for the blonde. — If you have to go to your house, you can go with the car. Tomorrow you give it back to me at the hospital. See you!

That said, the Welsh slams out the door behind her, leaving Arizona extremely upset with herself, feeling foolish for believing that she would be in love again and that Merida would never disappoint her.


	11. Bang, bang!

Caring for an injured child on one of the stretchers in the Emergency, Arizona talks to April about the previous day, still feeling extremely divided about getting back with Merida and not having the patience to teach someone to care for her daughter.

— But... Ary... wait a minute! — April exclaims helping her with the patient. — Are you telling me that you ended what barely started with Harris just because she used to go out with dancers and didn't like children?! I don't believe this! Yesterday you left here in the morning so happy, saying that you were going to skate in the park and stay with that Welsh… When did you talk about these depressing things?

Snorting impatiently and giving the injection to the child's leg, Arizona responds without looking at her friend on the other side of the stretcher:

— Oh, April, I can't put my life at risk with my daughter just because the person I was dating doesn't like children. Do you understand now?! Sofia is coming to stay with me for a few days and that will help me forget that Nordic savage. — the obstetrician tries not to miss the redhead's kisses and shakes her head, hoping to chase away such memories. — Her mother spoke with all the lyrics that she likes dancers and models, as well as dislike children. I asked Merida and she confirmed it, said it's true. Satisfied now, April?!

Looking still confused and not really believing that, April leaves there, accompanied by Arizona, and says:

— Ary, please listen to me — she takes the blonde by the shoulders and the two look at each other in the middle of the emergency. — You were so happy... so fulfilled with Harris. Are you sure there is no way to be together? Didn't she seem to make an effort to at least like Sofia? And about her liking a ballerina, I think it's silly, because if she wanted one, she wouldn't be with you. Don't agree?

Arizona doesn't respond immediately, stands in front of the elevator, remembering the Welsh asking if she wouldn't believe if she could help her like Sofia. And now?! Would all the effort to get your girlfriend to like your daughter be worth it? Would the Welsh really be able to support a mature relationship with someone who has a child?

— I don't know, April… I don't think it would be worth wearing out just to teach someone to like my daughter. You know... — Arizona says totally disbelieving and, as soon as they get in the elevator, presses the Obstetrics button. — Between Merida and Sofia, of course my daughter is always in first place!

— But who's demanding otherwise, Ary? I can't believe that Harris, even though she doesn't like children, will mistreat Sofia or even less make you choose between her and your daughter! — April exclaims, not knowing what else to say to make her friend reconsider the end of the relationship with Merida.

As soon as the elevator opens its doors at the reception, the two go to the back of the elevator and none other than Merida Harris enters slowly.

— Good morning... — the redhead says as she stops with her back to the two women and looks at the floor panel.

— Good morning, Harris... — April and Arizona respond and the traumatologist looks worriedly at her friend, murmuring in her ear: — Come on... talk to her...

— Stop it... — Arizona responds as she murmurs too, looking from the corner to the Welsh.

An embarrassing silence takes over the elevator, leading Merida to remember that, two days ago, she was kissing with the obstetrician in that same place and exchanging affectionate looks. How could everything have changed so drastically because of a silly conversation?!

Then, as soon as the doors open, revealing everyone's desired floor, Merida leaves without saying a word and walks to the right side of the corridor, while Arizona and April walk on the left.

— See how little she cares that we broke up? It's more than clear that she, after traveling to London to her mom's party, will return accompanied by a ballerina! — Arizona exclaims crossing her arms and feeling disappointed, as she expected the Welsh to say something, anything, to her that would make her reconsider her decisions. — Did you see the cold way in which this Nordic savage deals with things? My daughter won't be forced to live with this type of person!

Looking sadly back, watching the Welsh walk slowly to the opposite side, and returning her gaze to her friend, April sighs heavily as she speaks:

— Oh, Ary, I wouldn't say she isn't sad. I just think she's suffering her own way... Besides, she hinted that she would take you to this party in London, isn't she?!

Leaving a silly laugh and nodding, Arizona replies:

— Ah, yes, she would take me, but imagine how her mother, a somewhat racist and prejudiced woman, would treat her daughter's girlfriend... I don't have my left leg and my daughter has Latin blood! Imagine how that British woman would react knowing with whom her only daughter chose to live here in America!?

— But what her mother said wouldn't make any difference, Ary, because Merida would introduce you anyway. Only you are not seeing the obvious! How much this girl likes you! — April exclaims, stopping her friend in the hall. — Ary, it doesn't matter that her father is a lord, that she is years younger than you and that she already liked ballerinas! The important thing is that she wanted you! Harris is in love with you!

Looking across the hall, where Merida had disappeared minutes before, Arizona sighs heavily, thinking about how much she is suffering from not having the Welsh for herself and feeling extremely divided. And now?! What should she do? Would Merida be able to like Sofia? What if it's the other way around, what if your daughter doesn't like Merida?

* * *

— Good morning, Lucy! — Merida exclaims as she passes the desk of her secretary and enters her office, being followed by the young woman with black hair. — How is our agenda for today?

— Oh, doctor, it's very packed, since you'll be traveling on Friday and will only be back in ten days… — Lucy answers a little apprehensively, while taking the redhead's suitcase and jacket.

Asserting with her head and sighing heavily, Merida takes her lab coat from the rack at the bottom and, adjusting her collar in front of the small mirror in the bathroom, thinks about the bad night she had without Arizona, for the first time in the day, beside her. Since she started going out with the obstetrician, there hasn't been a day when the two of them didn't sleep together and that made Merida unaccustomed to sleeping alone.

She looks deep into her green eyes, looking for an explanation for Arizona's withdrawal.

— It was better that way... — Merida murmurs, trying to convince her heart not to get too fond of the American. — It will be easier to leave when the time is right!

— Doctor?! — Lucy's voice sounds through the room and Merida returns there, sitting in her chair. — Would you like to drink tea, water, something, or can we start with consultations?

Opening her typical smile and winking at the young woman, Merida makes a positive sign exclaiming:

— You can send the first patient in, dear. And please, could I have a hot black tea with milk, please?! — the secretary smiles, nodding and Merida sends her a kiss. — You're my guardian angel! Thank you! Give me a minute and get the patient!

* * *

Two days later…

Arizona and April, sitting at the bar near the hospital and drinking excitedly, talk about things their daughters are learning and how beautiful they are when they learn something new, when the blonde sees Merida sitting at a table almost close to you, accompanied by Meredith Grey.

— Ary, let her go! — April exclaims trying to turn her friend's face. — You decided that you don't want her anymore and that everything was over.

— I know, April, I know, but it's just... — Arizona says in a weak voice, unable to look away from the Welsh who looks very well. — It's just that I had hopes, deep down, that she would look for me, ask us to try one more time and... 

— No, Ary, don't do this to you! — April exclaims shaking her head. — Maybe she wants to go to London to cool off, think about what will be resolved... if she should stay here or return to the UK for good... huh?!

— Yeah... I know... but I miss her, April... — Arizona says, sighing heavily.

Meanwhile, at the next table, Meredith is a little concerned about the Welsh and, serving her a pint of beer, says:

— Mery... you're going to London for a few days, aren't you?! You won't be going back there for good, right?!

— I'm just going to my parents' party, I need to go, otherwise I would stay here and solve my situation with Arizona. — Merida responds trying not to think more than she already thinks about the obstetrician and turns her finger over the mouth of the beer mug. — I won't give up on her, Mer! — she looks steadily at Meredith, who is already worried. — I like her, I really do! I don't want to give up, because I know that I'm in love with her and I will do everything to be together. Even if for that I need...

— Living with a child among you! — Meredith says stroking her friend's face. — I know I was a little afraid when you told me you were seeing her, but I know you're extremely in love. I just don't want her to do with you what she did to Callie, understand?

— Oh, Mer, forget that, please?! What happened to her and her ex doesn't concern me, leave it alone! — Merida exclaims taking a sip of her beer. — But, yes, I accept her daughter with us all the time, if necessary.

— And why don't you tell her that? — Meredith questions drinking her tequila.

— Well, I said, but she didn't believe it and is determined not to be with me. — Merida replies snorting impatiently and looks at Arizona beside her, also looking sad. — She is so close, but at the same time, so far!

As soon as the obstetrician's blue eyes meet the gynecologist's green ones, all the fire, affection and desire that still exists within them seems to grow again, making both look at each other more intensely.

Before the Welsh gets up to speak to Arizona, her cell phone rings and, as soon as she takes it out of her pocket, sees "Brianna" calling.

— Ah, what a bag, huh! — Merida exclaims ignoring the call and looking at Meredith. — That patient of mine from LA keeps calling me almost every day, can you believe that?!

Meredith, widening her eyes, asks:

— Why, why does she keep calling? Are you dating her?

— No! Never! — Merida exclaims putting the phone back in her pants pocket. — I don't go out with a patient, you know that. Besides… — she looks at Arizona, who is talking a little intently with April. — I'm still in love with Arizona and still haven't given up on her.

Realizing that, as much as she didn't want her friend hanging out with Arizona Robbins, Meredith sees how depressed Merida has been since the obstetrician broke up with her. Then, stroking her hand, she says:

— Look, I worried about you hanging out with Robbins because I didn't want her to do to you everything she did with Callie, but... you're extremely sad and depressed without Arizona. And I don't want to see you like this, Merida.

At that moment, sighing heavily and returning her gaze to her friend, Merida replies:

— Yeah... that's why, as soon as I get back from London, I'm going to talk to her. If I need to win over her daughter and prove I would be a perfect stepmother, I will. Arizona needs to give me this chance, I am willing to learn to live and love children…. I mean, other than your kids, that I love so much.

Meredith winks at Merida and, widening her eyes, remembers something:

— Aaahhh, speaking of my children, Mery, do you believe that Zola is very discouraged? She is saying that she doesn't want to be home on vacation again or playing with Ellis and Bailey. Then she heard that you are going to London and...

— Oh, then let me take Zola with me! — Merida exclaims worriedly. — She is such a smart and lively girl, I'm sure she will love to know England. Besides, she gets distracted and so I do what I promised her last week…

— And what did you promise?! — Meredith asks curiously. — Oh, Merida, you spoil too much Zozo.

— Bah! I love your children equally, but Zozo is my reading companion. — Merida responds by stroking her hair. — On my first night here, she lay down next to me and read a chapter from her favorite book. Then, I promised that I would take her to see my parents' library, it is huge!

— Oh, Mery! Would you really take Zola with you? Your parents wouldn't be bothered, would they? — Meredith questions anxiously.

— Nah! My father loves children and he will love meeting Zozo. — Merida comments winking at her and, depositing some notes on the table, gets up putting her coat. — Come on, let's go. I'm going to buy the ticket for Zola and you already prepare her document, these things.

That said, they pass through Arizona and April, leaving the obstetrician somewhat discouraged, since she hoped, deep down, that Merida would talk to her that night.

* * *

Early in the morning, already with her bags in the car and needing to go to the hospital to get Zola's documents and suitcase with Meredith, Merida enters at the reception with the 7-year-old girl.

As soon as she enters the elevator hand in hand with Zola, she sees Arizona there and the two look at each other quickly, making the child look at them curiously.

— Good Morning! — the redhead exclaims when standing in the background.

Arizona doesn't respond immediately, looks at the Welsh hand in hand with Zola and feels a certain affection, feeling that, perhaps, it would be possible to help her live with Sofia.

— Good morning Harris! — Arizona finally says and turns her back on the two, clutching the tablet in her hands.

— Until the other day you called my Aunt Mery, and you seemed quite in love... — Zola comments thoughtfully and the two women look at her scared. — I remember you on pizza night kissing her several times on the mouth...

Wanting to die of embarrassment about that, Merida nudges Zola and shakes her head, looking embarrassed at the blonde when she says:

— I'm sorry for that... you know how children are, right?!

Trying to understand why Merida understands and loves Meredith Grey's children, but having said that she hates children, Arizona frowns at her saying:

— It's okay. I know what children are like... and I'm surprised you know that! — having said that, the obstetrician leaves the elevator as soon as it opens the doors.

Merida remains astonished in the elevator and Zola looks at her seriously as she speaks:

— What did you do to her, Aunt Merida? — the Welsh stares confused and the girl continues: — Did you happen to pull on her hair like Stacey from my school did to me once? Because I got very angry about it, just like Arizona was with you.

— Well... — Merida doesn't know what to say, she is astonished by what a child had just said to her and, mentally agreeing with Zola and realizing that Arizona may have been upset to see her with the girl, when she had not even been interested in the daughter of obstetrician, Merida caresses Zola's hair saying: — Yes, Zozo, I think I pulled her hair…

— Ah, so it's simple! You can take her a very beautiful drawing and apologize, then you promise that you will never pull her hair again. Then you kiss her and everything will be fine! — Zola says all smiling and winks at the woman who carries her serene. — See how simple it is, aunt?

Kissing the child on both cheeks and exiting the elevator on the sixth floor, Merida says:

— Yes... I wish it were that simple in adult life, Zozo... everyone would be much less complicated...

* * *

After putting the last suitcase in the trunk of the car, Merida closes it and goes around the BMW to the back seat, where Zola is already seated in the car seat. The doctor puts the belt on the little one, fits it right in the middle of the seat, so that she looks at the girl through the rear view mirror. Then, Merida closes the door and turns the body over to face Meredith:

— Well, I'm going to leave my car in the airport parking lot, just go over there and pick it up for me, okay? As soon as we arrive in London I will give you news. — Merida looks at her ringing cell phone and sees "Brianna" for the tenth time just that morning, then rolls your eyes ignoring her.

— Yes, do it! And thanks again for Zozo, she needs to go out. I bet she'll love London and your parents' immense estate in Wales... In fact, you're going to their house, aren't you? — Meredith asks helping her friend to close the driver's side door. — Put your belt on, you crazy!

— Leave it, I will, yes! — Merida responds by fastening her belt and winks at Meredith. — Stay safe! I'll call when we arrive! Say goodbye to mom, Zozo!

— Bye mom! — Zola shakes hands with Meredith, who walks away from the car after sending kisses.

The moment Merida's BMW started to pull away, Meredith squeezes her chest feeling a pain in her heart, a feeling that something was not right. But she was sure it was because Zola had never traveled without her, so she stood there, watching the vehicle move away.

Meanwhile, Merida stops the car for noticing that Zola has loosened her belt, then the Welsh stretches your body back in a way that secures the little girl again in the seat. Merida turns her attention back to the street, starting to drive again, and exclaims:

— Shall we sing a song, Zozo? — Merida asks excitedly, looking at Zola in the rearview mirror, but a gunshot sounds loud and the BMW loses direction. — ZOLA! — the redhead screams, putting one arm back and with the other tries to control the direction, as the car spins wildly.

— AUNT MERIDAAAAAA!!! — Zola screams in fright and closes her eyes, feeling dizzy from the crazy turns the car gives.

When, at last, Merida manages to stop the vehicle by throwing it against a wall, she feels a jolt as if something is denting. The doctor is breathing hard and her eyes are closed, for a few seconds everything was still black and she couldn't understand exactly what had happened.

— Zola!

Merida exclaims, managing to open her eyes, then loosens her belt, pushes the airbag popped down and turns her body backwards, where Zola is sitting in the car seat with her face covered by her hands.

— My love, are you okay? — the redhead realizes the little girl starts to cry weakly. — It's okay, Zozo, it's okay. We are fine... — Merida speaks with difficulty, as she feels that her body hurts from the impact and takes the child's hands away from the small face. — Look at me, Zozo... Aunt Merida is here. It's okay...

Zola doesn't want to open her eyes and keeps whining. Then, before Merida can jump to the back seat, another shot is given and the redhead feels a strong pressure, followed by a sharp pain...

Everything goes black... a silence is made... And... another shot is given...

— Aunt Merida?


	12. The end... might just be the beginning!

— Oh no! — Meredith exclaims before entering the hospital, at the same time she hears shots and an accident crash sound. — Oh no! — she squeezes her chest and runs to where people on the street are crowded.

Almost two blocks from the hospital, Meredith comes across Merida's BMW slammed against a wall and runs to the vehicle, starting to cry.

— NO! ZOLA! MERIDA! — the woman pushes people to get to the vehicle and is faced with the scene: the driver's glass is broken and, in the seat, she sees Merida lying on her back, with blood running down her body. — OH, NO! NO! NO! MERIDA! MERIDA!

— One... two... three... four... — Zola's weak voice sounds in the back seat and Meredith opens the door, watching her daughter intact, in the chair and with her face covered with her hands. — Five... six...

Meredith tries to smile when she sees that Zola is fine, but she can't help but cry when she sees Merida's body immobile and bleeding. The woman rips off a piece of her blouse, climbs on the back seat and observes a wound on the redhead's right arm, then ties the piece of cloth there.

— For now it may contain the blood that she still has... — Meredith tries not to cry in front of her daughter, who keeps counting to ten repeatedly and with her eyes closed. — Merida...

Unable to contain her despair, Meredith jumps into the driver's seat and observes, in the upper left corner of Merida's back, another hole, and squeezes her hands there. She cries in silence, trying as hard as she can to put pressure on the hole, doing everything to stop the leaking blood.

— My God... no, please... SOMEONE CALLS 911, PLEASE, SOMEONE CALLS AN AMBULANCE! — Meredith screams, crying even more and pressing her body against Merida, who remains unconscious and breathing very weak. — No, Merida, don't you dare... you can't leave me, do you hear me? You can't leave me... please...

Meanwhile, Zola remains with her eyes closed, counting to ten again:

— One... two... three... four... five...

* * *

— Okay, what do we have here? — April Kepner asks the rescuers of an ambulance that had just parked in the hospital emergency.

The moment the ambulance doors open, April encounters Meredith on top of a patient's apparently bloody body and pressing her body against the wound on his back.

— Kepner! Call all heads of surgery sectors, now! Call all the bosses NOW! I don't want a resident, an intern, or anyone taking care of Merida who isn't head of the sector! NOW! — Meredith shouts as the stretcher is taken to one of the emergency rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Obstetrics floor, Arizona Robbins observes a buzz among nurses, residents and interns. The doctor is shocked to see almost the entire floor crowding around someone.

— But... what's going on? First, they call the heads of sectors and then this mess here!? — Arizona complains approaching people and, after mixing with them, sees one of the hospital's cook, crying in the arms of two nurses, who said:

— She is such a good person, funny... poor girl... Who would have the courage to shoot her?

— What did you say?! Who was shot? — Arizona asks worried and the woman looks at her desolated.

— Dr. Harris... Dr. Harris was shot... she is in the emergency room and they said she lost a lot of blood... There were two shots!

— Oh, no... — Arizona murmurs feeling her body freeze, it would be impossible to believe that! — No... this isn't true... — Arizona controls the crying that appears stronger and stronger, a desperation tightens and she decides to run to get this story out. — It's not true... no... she's not dying... no... she can't... Who would do that?!

* * *

— Lucy! Lucy! — Louise, the head nurse of Obstetrics, appears running in tears to the desk of the secretary, who looks irritated.

— How many times do I have to say that I don't like people running in front of my desk?

— Lucy... it's Merida... Dr. Harris... she's in the emergency... — Louise speaks desperately and waves her hands. — She was shot... Dr. Harris was shot!

— What?! WHAT?! — Lucy exclaims, placing her hands on her chest and standing. — What do you mean, she was shot?! She's on her way to the airport!!!

— I don't know, I don't know! Dr. Grey arrived with her... she is all bloody... and she isn't moving... — Louise cries uncontrollably and Lucy runs away screaming:

— WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET'S GO THERE NOW!

* * *

It was after 10 pm and Meredith remains standing at the foot of the bed, where Merida is sleeping, completely intubated and breathing calmly. The two shots that hit the redhead woman were in the middle of the right arm and in the upper left side of the back; it was a miracle that had saved the woman from not having her heart hit by a bullet. However, some arteries were torn and her musculature a little messed up by the two 12-gauge bullets that were found inside Merida.

The red-haired doctor would need physiotherapy in her left arm to return to complete mobility and, in her right arm, it was as if the bullet stopped in the middle of the muscle, which looked like iron. Luckily, Merida is athletic and muscular, the bullets were unable to pass through and didn't even shatter inside her. The bullets left holes a bit large, due to the impact that a 12 makes, but that wasn't a challenge for Avery, who had managed to take skin from the woman's thick thighs and place her in the affected places.

— Oh, Merida... — Meredith murmurs caressing Merida's legs. — Please... you'll get out of this... please...

— She won't wake up yet... it's too early, she'll be in a lot of pain... — Arizona's voice sounds close to Meredith, who won't take it off your eyes from Merida. — Who could have done this to her? — Arizona drags the chair to stick on the bed, sits there, taking a hand from Merida, and lays her head feeling her skin. — I can't forgive myself for saying the things I said to her... She is so different, so strange, but... so unique.

— Yeah... she was always happy, always playing with everyone and I never saw her in a bad mood. — Meredith comments, crying weakly.

Arizona doesn't say anything right away, she remains caressing the Welsh and wondering how much she should have given her a chance when she could. Who could do that to her?

— Grey... do you think she will have any internal bleeding?

Meredith, observing the obstetrician caressing the redhead's arm without stopping, replies:

— I believe not, because we looked at everything and found nothing of hemorrhage. Well, she's very muscular and, because of that, her muscles are rigid and rock hard, withstanding any pain. What must have knocked down Merida was the impact of the 12 bullets! They are too violent! — Meredith sighs heavily. — Zola is fine, but still a little shaken and asking about Merida all the time... When I found them both, Zola had her eyes closed and counted to 10. She told me that Merida asked her to count up to ten times and then she didn't listen to her anymore... — the blonde tries not to think about what could have happened to her daughter. — I think Merida served as a shield, otherwise Zola would be hit by a 12 shot... I keep imagining Merida being hit by the shots and asking Zola not to look at her...

Hearing those woman's painful words, Arizona sighs heavily and is even more sure that she was wrong about Merida, especially when she learned that she had protected a child.

— The important thing is that Zola wasn't hit and Merida acted rationally... even though she was shot, she had seconds of conscience to ask Zola for this. Both are doing well and we will wait these 48 hours to see how Merida reacts. — Arizona comments sighing heavily and, remembering something, widens her eyes when questioning: — Did anyone warn her parents?

— Yes... Lucy warned. She said that they are coming with a private jet accompanied by a trusted doctor. — Meredith replies somewhat thoughtfully.

— Trusted doctor?! — Arizona questions, not understanding very well. — Are they doubting our team?

Meredith raises her shoulders when she replies:

— I didn't get it right, but I think this is Merida's mother's thing. Although the family is a little traditional, with titles and things like that, the father is nice and very similar to her, but the mother is different. She is an angry, demanding woman and has never hidden how possessive she is with Merida. — she strokes the Welsh hair and shakes her head. — What am I going to explain to them? How am I going to explain that their only daughter was shot?

As soon as she hears about Merida's parents coming and how difficult the Welsh mother really is, Arizona feels a great fear of meeting them in that circumstance and is sure that if Merida's mother suspects she was her girlfriend, would blame her for that. Then, lying next to Merida and hugging her affectionately, Arizona says:

— I hope they get here fast, right?! Will Lucy pick them up at the airport?

— Yes, she will... — Meredith sighs heavily and sees Arizona laying her head on the redhead's shoulder.

— You can't leave me... I'm sorry for what I said, please... — Arizona murmurs sighing heavily and feeling horrible for not having given her a chance. — It's strange to see Merida like this, isn't it? So quiet, sleeping peacefully... I'm so used to see her smiling, being crazy, playful and always so agitated... It's very empty to see this wild Nordic girl like this! — Arizona comments kissing Merida's shoulder.

— If you want, Arizona, you can go home, and I'll stay with her. Sofia is coming, isn't she? — Meredith speaks calmly and with her eyes on Arizona, who smiles in a corner.

— I don't want to leave here, Grey. I'm not going home... I'll stay here with her! I already talked to Callie, I told her there was an unforeseen event and, as soon as things calm down, I'll let her know. — Arizona explains, feeling her eyes remain watery. — It's unbelievable how much those irritating muscles ended up saving Merida, wasn't it?

— Yes! That whole athletic body was good for something... — Meredith lets out a weak laugh, watching Arizona lightly caress Merida's right shoulder and laying her head there again. — I felt that something wasn't right, I knew something bad was going to happen. The moment I saw her car leaving, I felt my heart sink and I thought it was just for Zola, you know? That mother squeeze when you see your daughter traveling alone? But it wasn't... it was worse than that... it was the feeling that my friend would be shot... two shots...

— Who could do something like that, Grey? — Arizona asks, trying to understand who would do that to Merida.

— I don't know... I honestly don't know...

* * *

The next day: 

— I don't want anyone to let the interns approach Room 2990, huh?! Only the heads of sectors and nurses, other than that, no one else! — Bailey gives Merida's room instructions to the girls at the reception and points to Emily. — And no escape from your working hours to go to Dr. Harris' room! On your lunch break, everyone will be able to visit her, but in the middle of the day... no way!

— Yes, Mrs. Bailey! — the two secretaries answered together.

— Right! Very well! I know that Dr. Harris has always helped you and was always talking to you, but you need to remember that you're working. — Bailey spins on her heels, walking to the elevator, without noticing a tall, blond woman walking behind her with a rather strange face.

As soon as Brianna Wellis reaches the second floor, she walks silently down the hall, looking for a specific room. Her hand, inside the bag, seems to shake slightly and her teary eyes indicate that she has been crying for hours.

The moment she finally sees Merida Harris lying on the bed in one of the rooms at the back, Brianna walks in through the door, which is already opened and, realizing she's alone there, leans the door and closes the curtains.

Meanwhile, leaving the OR in a hurry, Arizona removes the surgical cap, puts it in her uniform pocket and steps forward to the elevator, getting into it before its doors are closed.

— Oh, how lucky! — the blonde exclaims, leaning her body against the background, being observed by some nurses.

She thinks of Merida and, even with the certainty that she will be okay, she feels something squeeze deep in her chest, as if she had no air for a few seconds. What could it be? In such a short time, Merida had become someone very important to Arizona, mainly because they had already crossed their paths for a while... in Africa!

A silly smile forms on the obstetrician's lips when she thinks about what could have happened if she had completed her program and thus had a completely different life... maybe even being in the company of the Welsh.

As soon as the elevator opens on the desired floor, Arizona walks quietly down the hall, wishing to lie in bed with Merida and let her head rest on that strong breast, listening to her heartbeat… which gives her the certainty that Merida will survive.

The moment she approaches the room, she sees the door and curtains drawn.

— That's odd... — she said to one of the nurses who pass by and asks: — Who is with Dr. Merida Harris?

— She has a visitor and we thought it best to let the two of them alone. I believe that this friend was worried about her... — the girl responds leaving quietly.

— Oh! A friend… — Arizona murmurs as she walks slowly to the room.

The moment the obstetrician enters, she was faced with Brianna Wellis pointing a gun with a silencer at Merida, who is lying on the bed bleeding non-stop.

— NOT! NO! WHAT DID YOU DO? — Arizona screams running to Merida, who is already breathing her last breaths. — NO, NO! MERIDA! MERIDA! MERIDAAAAAA!!! — the blonde woman cries wildly and tries to stop the blood that runs down Merida's throat and belly. — NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Jackson Avery, who was coming in to check on Merida, jumps against Brianna, knocking her to the floor and managing to hold her hands behind her back.

— CALL SECURITY! CALL SECURITY! — Avery yells at the nurse, who appears desperate with the screams. — CALL SECURITY NOW! CALL THE POLICE! CALL ALL DOCTORS NOW!

— NO! NO! MERIDA! MERIDA! MERIDA! NO, MERIDA... MERIDA... DON'T DO THIS TO ME... MERIDA... PLEASE... MERIDA... — Arizona speaks without realizing that the Welsh is already dead, and still tries to cover her hands the holes in the redhead's body. — NO! NO... MERIDA... NO... MERIDA... PLEASE... MERIDA...

* * *

— AAAAHHHH!! — Merida Harris screams as she sits on the bed, quickly turning on the lamp, and puts a hand on her chest, feeling her breathing fast and shaking madly. — By the gods!

— What happened, my love? — a woman asks worriedly as she turns to see Merida sitting on the bed, and touches her arm. — Are you alright?

— I... I'm... it was just a nightmare... you can go back to sleep, my love... — Merida answers without being able to stop shaking.

Then, turning off the lamp, she gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, trying to control her breathing. As soon as she turns on the light, Merida takes off her T-shirt and looks at her tattooed belly without any gunshot wounds.

— It was just a nightmare... — she turns her neck without seeing any hole in there and without bleeding. — It was just a nightmare... But... who were those people?! — the redhead looks at herself in the mirror and murmurs: — Who the hell were all those people?

* * *

— Come on, honey, I can't be late for the meeting! — Merida exclaims from the kitchen, as she finishes drinking her black tea with milk and puts coffee in a thermal cup. — Her lack of British punctuality will kill me one day! — the redhead sighs, shaking her head and exclaims at the foot of the stairs: — Come on, dear! Olivia is going to be mad at me! And you will be late for your surgery!

— I was already going down... — Arizona Robbins appears smiling as she goes down the stairs, touching her hair. — I was trying to make my hair wavy like yours, my wonderful little ginger! — she kisses Merida's mouth for a long time, takes the cup of coffee from her hand and walks to the apartment door joking: — Come on... woman!

Merida laughs at Arizona, strokes her Persian cat that is curled up on her feet, picks up her backpack and runs after the American, who is already in the  _ hall  _ on the floor. After closing the door, Merida tosses her hair back and opens the elevator door:

— Come in, future Mrs. Harris!

— Thank you, future Mrs. Robbins! — Arizona kisses Merida before they get on the elevator. — Tell me, what did you have during the night? I felt you shaking and screaming in a horrible way!

— Well... — Merida starts to speak, but supports her body against the mirror at the same moment the elevator stops and Brendon Schneider enters, carrying his English bulldog. — Look who's taking a shower! Baby is excited to go to the  _ pet _ ?

Brendon Schneider, Merida's best friend and president, as well as a stylist, for his brand Bren S., enters excitedly and, stopping in front of the women, responds:

— Good morning, my wonderful! How are you feeling? Looking forward to Saturday?! — Brendon asks exchanging fake kisses with women. — I'm already calm about the party, it will be a hit! The most beautiful wedding in the world! You can thank me after the entire British societe has talked about this wedding for months and months, dear ones!

— Brendon, we said we didn't want anything big, please... — Arizona comments fearfully that her wedding will be something bigger than she had imagined and Brendon caresses her cheek.

— Stay calm, dear, everything will be as you asked and more! — the elevator door opens in the garage and everyone leaves. Brendon points to them and smiles: — After all, it is not always that you meet the love of your life while working in Africa, right?! — he sends kisses to them and walks to his car exclaiming: — You two were very lucky! See you, darlings!

— See you, Bren! — Merida responds by unlocking the car. The two women enter the vehicle and fasten the belt. — Here we go! — the redhead smiles looking at Arizona, who looks at her with concern. — What happened?

— I want to know what happened to you at dawn. — Arizona responds by stroking Merida's hair, who begins to drive.

— Well, love, I had a nightmare about a lot of things... I dreamed that you had married, lost your left leg and had a daughter with your girlfriend of years ago, remember? We were working at the hospital that you told me you worked before you left for Africa, you know? — Merida speaks in a confused way, because she can't quite remember the crazy dream she had. — But it was desperate, because we didn't know each other, but we already loved each other... when we finally got together, you broke up with me and I was devastated... Then, I was a blonde woman's best friend and that her husband was dead, and she had a bunch of kids! I don't really remember... it was all very confusing... Until there was a woman who tried to kill me and I was shot in my arms... Then, later... she shot me in the neck and in the stomach and then I I died... It was... it was very strange... and you were never with me... you had abandoned me in Africa and returned to your ex-girlfriend. It was desperate! You were not a Pediatrician, but an Obstetrician and I, a gynecologist! Can you imagine me being a gynecologist ?! Me, a lieutenant of the London firefighters, being a gynecologist?!

When Merida finishes speaking, she looks at Arizona, who already looks at her smiling when she says:

— You had a nightmare about all this because of what I told you last night, my love... it was just that. It was a nightmare... You are still a lieutenant of the fire department and I, the head of pediatrics at a hospital in London. — the blonde woman strokes Merida's red hair and kisses her tenderly on the cheek. — I love you and I'm with you, I'm not going anywhere...

— What if this is an omen of what will happen? That you're going to go back with your ex and leave me? What if you return to your country? — Merida asks in a desperate way and tries not to cry, feeling a tightness in her chest. — I feel like I was shot for real, even though everything was a nightmare... it was weird...

— Merida Duncan-Harris, look at me! — Arizona exclaims, taking the woman's face, who parks the car, and the two face each other. — I'm not going anywhere, my love, I'm not leaving you or getting back with my ex-girlfriend, who doesn't even know where I am. You were the best person who ever appeared in my life! I've never been happy the way I am with you and I have never felt more loved as I am with you, just as I have never loved as I am with you! Merida, I love you and I thank the heavens for you showing up that day when I was giving up on staying in Africa. If it weren't for you and your British way of getting into things, I never would have stayed and finished the program. But you showed up, we fought for days, remember? You chased me when I snuck out of the room and was going to leave the program, so you told me all those things, giving me confidence and showing me that it was time to think about me, to grow up and to write my own story. Remember that? — Arizona asks, stroking Merida's cheeks. — So, my love, and I was... I was just for you, to prove to you that the Americans have words too! And it was there... during our fights and discussions in Africa, that we fell in love and I never went back to Seattle. I never set foot in that city again or spoke to anyone there... You became my world and everything is so healthy, peaceful and without pressure! I learned to keep my head up all the time and that, in a relationship, the two need to give in without forcing... I love you and only you...

— I love you too, Ary! — Merida kisses Arizona's mouth affectionately and starts driving again.

— Besides, my beautiful Welsh, we're getting married over the weekend and I couldn't be more excited and looking forward to it! Finally, I want to call you mine! — Arizona exclaims, kissing Merida on the cheek. — By the way... could I ask for a favor?!

Merida, recognizing that affectionate and sly tone from Arizona, smirks when she says:

— Oh, oh... I think I already know what you want... Ask!

Biting her bottom lip and looking passionately at the Welsh, Arizona asks:

— Could we... before dropping me off at the hospital... could we stop by that delicious muffin shop and buy a box full of them?! — she lays her head on the redhead's shoulder and murmurs: — Please, please?!

At that moment, feeling calm and affirming to herself that the nightmare would never come true, Merida replies:

— Ary... we are late... Could it be later?

— Oh, no, Merida! I can't start my day without eating at least a very tasty and juicy muffin! — Arizona mumbles licking her lips and Merida continues to shake her head, leaving the blonde desperate: — Ah, love! Please! Please! Please! Please!

— You won't stop, will you? — Merida asks, laughing.

— You know I won't... — the blonde replies, squeezing the Welsh's arm, who, after sighing heavily, nods and Arizona lets out an exclamation of happiness. — Aaahhhhh, delicious!!!

— We should open a muffin shop at home, what do you think? — Merida comments ironically and Arizona looks at her with open mouth:

— That... would be... PERFECT! Can we?! Can we do this, please?! Please?! Please?!

— AAAHHH!!! ARIZONA!!! — Merida exclaims laughing and pretending to cry. — By the gods, why did I say that?!

The end! :)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it :) Thank you sooo much for reading!!! 
> 
> I really hope all of you enjoyed this fanfic! The end was just something that made me think about "what could have happened if Arizona have stayed in Africa?"... Things might have been different for her :)
> 
> Maybe a part 2 for this fic, telling what happened in Africa and how she lived in London after that... Who knows?!


End file.
